A Arte do Amor
by Hidini-sama
Summary: Mesmo estando noiva de Gaara, Ino questiona-se se já esquecera Sasuke por completo. Após uma missão fracassada, é sequestrada pela Akatsuki e em meio a tantas batalhas, floresce o mais belo sentimento. DeidaraxIno Hentai
1. Talvez Um Amor Por Gratidão

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate:** M, por conter cenas e palavreados impróprios.

**Aviso:** Fic hentai, inapropriada para menores de 18 anos.

Pode conter spoiller do mangá.

**Casais:** InoxSasuke – InoxGaara – InoxDeidara

**Sumário completo:** Mesmo sendo noiva do Kazekage, Ino questiona-se se já esqueceu Uchiha Sasuke por completo. Após uma missão fracassada no País do Trovão, a jovem Yamanaka é seqüestrada pela Akatsuki e torna-se escrava da organização. Seu rancor cresceu ainda mais por descobrir quem matou seu pai. E em meio a tantas batalhas, sangue e ódio, floresce o mais belo e verdadeiro sentimento: o amor.

x—x

**A Arte do Amor**

** Capítulo Um: **Talvez Um Amor Por Gratidão.

_- __**Sasuke-kun, por que não assumimos logo nosso relacionamento? **__– Murmurava uma jovem loira entre luxuriosos beijos com seu amado. Suas longas madeixas encontravam-se presas em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, porém cada vez mais desgrenhadas pelas mãos do rapaz. Sua respiração era descompassada e seus esguios dedos eram apertados contra os ombros do jovem com certa audácia e desejo. – __**Não agüento mais esperar para deixar claro a todos que você é só meu.**_

_No mesmo instante o moreno afastou-se da moça, já se virando e passando uma das mãos nos cabelos deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados. Fitou os olhos azuis com certa ironia, dando então um sorriso de lado._

_- __**Ora Ino, simplesmente porque não há relacionamento algum. **__– A jovem arregalou os orbes celestes demonstrando certa tristeza e abaixando sutilmente a cabeça. – __**Acho que sempre deixei claro que não sinto nada por você, apenas tesão. Esse "relacionamento" é baseado apenas em sexo. **__– Falava o Uchiha tentando mostrar mais uma vez o principal e único interesse em estar com a loira. – __**Se bem que nem isso você está disposta a me dar.**_

_**- Não me sinto preparada! – **__Disse a jovem em um tom exaltado, tentando lutar contra as finas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – __**O que mais quero é me entregar a você, Sasuke. Porém ainda não me sinto segura o suficiente... Não sei se a hora é agora e queria fazer amor com você tendo certeza do que sente por mim. Não quero ser só mais uma em sua cama, só mais uma em sua vida. – **__Dizia enquanto passava suas mãos em seu rosto a fim de limpar a maquiagem levemente borrada._

_**- Sendo assim, acho melhor colocarmos um ponto final nisso tudo. Não quero me prender a ninguém, sou muito novo para isso, quero apenas aproveitar o tempo que perdi. – **__Falou com o costumeiro timbre indiferente, encostando-se na mureta atrás de si. __**– E você deveria fazer o mesmo.**_

_- __**Não, Sasuke-kun. Por favor, não termine comigo! – **__Ino já se encontrava desesperada com a remota idéia de não poder mais sentir o gosto dos lábios do rapaz mais cotado de toda Konoha. – __**Me desculpe pelas bobagens que disse, prometo que não irá se repetir.**_

_**- Não estou terminando, justamente porque não há nada para terminar.**_

_**- Tudo bem, que seja! Vamos continuar com nossos encontros, não irei mais te amolar com meus pensamentos bobos.**_

_**- Não quero nada sério, por favor, não me entenda mal.**_

_**- Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quis dizer. –**__ Gesticulava a garota, passando as mãos nos cabelos hora ou outra tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo tão a finco. – __**Aceito que continue como está. Estou satisfeita com isso. – **__Ambos sabiam que Ino apenas aceitara essa situação por medo de perder o jovem Uchiha, na verdade estava insatisfeita com todo esse sofrimento que causava a si mesmo em pensar que seu amor de infância estivesse dormindo com outra garota a não ser ela._

- Lembrança de merda!- Resmungava Ino enquanto colocava o travesseiro no rosto, protegendo os olhos dos primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã. – Já se passaram quase dois anos e por que ainda penso em você? – Virou-se de lado, espreguiçando-se.

Passou mais alguns minutos admirando o teto de seu quarto enquanto perdia-se em seus pensamentos que estavam bem longe daquele lugar. Resolveu então levantar e tomar café. Andou até o banheiro, se despindo e em seguida entrando em um banho frio a fim de despertar. Afastava o sono enquanto a água caía-lhe pelos ombros descendo por todo o corpo arrepiado. Ao desligar o chuveiro enrolou-se uma toalha lilás, seguindo novamente para seu quarto, que era uma suíte.

Passou por uma bancada preenchida de fotos em variados porta-retratos. Prendeu os olhos em um, na qual se encontrava ela junto de Sasuke, Sakura e Shikamaru em algum festival da Vila. Abaixou-o com certa brusquidão. Ao fazer, olhou para o fino anel de ouro e diamantes em sua mão direita. Lembrou-se de Gaara e de que agora era uma moça comprometida. Não devia mais pensar onde errou em seu "relacionamento" com o Uchiha e deveria ter olhos apenas para seu noivo, o atual Kazekage de Suna.

Vestiu-se com suas costumeiras roupas roxas e prendeu os úmidos cabelos loiros em um rabo alto. Desceu as escadas até a cozinha, onde preparou um café amargo, tomando tudo em um só gole, já se dirigindo para a Floricultura.

A Floricultura Yamanaka foi a única coisa que herdou de sua família, desde quando seu pai foi morto por um dos membros da famosa organização assassina intitulada Akatsuki. Sua mãe passou todos os bens que pertencia em Konoha para seu nome, e mudou-se para uma cidade interiorana próxima da Vila, junto de uma irmã também viúva. Como Ino trabalhava como ninja, não tinha tempo suficiente para cuidar da loja. Daí então contratou Kyoko, uma bonita mulher que beirava seus trinta anos e vivia sozinha no país. Esta possuía exóticos olhos verdes e incríveis cabelos cor de mel, lisos e compridos. Era carismática e desde sua entrada na Floricultura, as vendas aumentaram de uma maneira assustadora, já que Kyoko era apaixonada por flores e fazia arranjos até mais belos que a própria dona do estabelecimento.

Ino tinha que admitir que Kyoko era boa naquilo que fazia, e graças a sua ajuda ainda não tinha vendido a Floricultura na qual mal tinha tempo para cuidar como deveria. Abriu a porta da loja e deu de cara com sua ajudante, sorrindo-lhe como sempre.

- Bom dia Ino-san. Já de pé? – Olhou para a moça a sua frente. Porém logo voltou os olhos para o jeitoso vaso de margaridas que enfeitava. – Hoje a manhã está linda, não acha?

- Bom dia Kyoko. Para mim está como todos os outros dias. – Deu de ombros. – Você se lembra de que temos cem arranjos de rosas brancas para entregar à senhora Shimazu na próxima semana?

- Claro. Faltam apenas quinze!

- Mas já? – A loira assustou-se com a quantidade de arranjos na qual sua ajudante já havia feito em apenas quatro dias. Kyoko apenas assentiu com um sorriso bobo e Ino continuou com o diálogo. – Muito bem, receberá adiantado esse mês pelo feitio. Estou indo trabalhar, qualquer problema me procure, hoje não irei ao hospital. Até!

- Tudo bem, Ino-san. Tenha um bom dia. Até logo. – E continuou seu trabalho.

x—x

- Não agüento mais analisar esses pergaminhos idiotas! – Bufou abaixando a cabeça na mesa em meio a vários papéis espalhados e desorganizados. – Não temos nada melhor para fazer, Shikamaru? Quando Tsunade-sama nos enviará para uma missão que seja útil?

- Como você é problemática. Pare de gritar, ainda são nove horas da manhã. – O rapaz encontrava-se estirado em um sofá preto no canto da sala do antigo Time 10, que agora era chamado de Shikamaru Time. A Godaime havia o escolhido para o cargo de líder por ser incrivelmente inteligente e um ótimo estrategista. – Prefiro ficar por aqui a sair para missões, é muito cansativo. – Terminou enfim dando a última tragada em seu cigarro antes de apagá-lo em um cinzeiro próximo.

- Shikamaru tem razão. Mas variar de vez em quando é bom. Além de não agüentar mais trabalhar com esses papéis, estou cansado de receber missões de rank baixo. – Completou Chouji, fechando o time. O Akimichi possuía orbes castanhos, junto de seus cabelos também acastanhados.

- Cale a boca, seu babaca preguiçoso. O que mais poderia esperar de você, hein? Para você tudo isso é muito fácil, já que mais resmunga, dorme e fuma do que trabalha. – Ino estava mais impaciente do que o normal. "Merda de dia!". – Detesto missões de escolta, principalmente quando se trata de velhos extremamente ricos e sem vergonha.

- Esse é o preço por ser bonita, Ino. Tem todos os homens aos seus pés, mesmo que sejam velhos e feios, como a maioria. – Dizia divertido desviando de uma caneta que Ino havia jogado.

- Idiota! – murmurou, colocando alguns papéis em frente ao rosto, e rindo logo em seguida.

x—x

Os rapazes e Ino arrumavam a papelada antes do intervalo do almoço. A Yamanaka retirou de sua cartucheira uma pequena escova e um espelhinho, arrumando suas loiras melenas.

- Desculpe, mas hoje não almoçarei com vocês. Combinei com Sakura e as outras garotas.

- Sem problemas. – Respondeu Shikamaru. – Só vê se não atrasa muito, hein?

- Não irei atrasar, prometo. – Deu um suave beijo no rosto do amigo. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Até... – respondeu Chouji.

Saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhava pela repartição e atraia olhares de todo público masculino. No auge de seus vinte anos, Ino era uma das garotas mais bonitas de toda Konoha. Caminhava balançando levemente os quadris feitos na medida certa. Possuindo invejáveis pernas e fartos seios. Um rosto fino e delicado, chamativos olhos azuis e lábios provocantes. Sua imagem era um misto de delicadeza e sedução, onde mais parecia um anjo com corpo de demônio. Parou em frente a uma porta batendo duas vezes.

- Olá Ino-chan. Como você está? – Perguntava um rapaz loiro e eufórico à sua frente, com um largo sorriso simpático.

- Bom dia, Naruto. Estou bem. A Sakura está por aí ou já desceu para o almoço? – Enquanto o moço preparava-se para responder sua pergunta, espiava discretamente a amiga sentada em cima de uma mesa, conversando com Sasuke que não demonstrava muito interesse no assunto.

- Está sim. Sakura-chan! – Disse por fim abrindo a porta por completo. – Ino está te esperando para o almoço.

- Olá testuda, podemos ir? Estamos atrasadas. – Seu tom possuía certa impaciência, principalmente por ter encontrado com Sasuke logo cedo.

- Claro, porquinha. – Desceu da mesa abanando uma das mãos. – Até logo rapazes.

Sakura apenas encostou no ombro da loira enquanto caminhavam para o restaurante. Eram amigas de infância porém a amizade havia passado por várias turbulências graças ao Uchiha. "Quase acabei com uma amizade por sua causa, imbecil!". Sakura era uma das melhores amigas de Ino, assim como ela, era médica e havia ensinado tudo que sabia sobre medicina para a loira. Depois que a Yamanaka e Sasuke romperam, há dois anos, as garotas voltaram a se falar. Porém a garota de cabelos róseos ainda não havia desistido do rapaz, continuando a alimentar aquele amor infantil e platônico.

Caminharam até o primeiro andar do prédio, dirigindo-se até o restaurante, em uma mesa em que se encontravam mais duas garotas. A primeira era Hinata, uma tímida kunoichi que pertence ao Clã Hyuuga, o mais antigo da Vila. Uma moça meiga e simpática, porém extremamente tímida. Possui uma beleza exótica, na qual faz parte seus orbes perolados característicos de sua linhagem sanguínea e longos e lisos cabelos negros. A segunda era Tenten, um ano mais velha que as demais, possuindo tanto os olhos como os cabelos cor de chocolate.

- Olá garotas. – Disse Sakura animada. A Haruno era uma moça simplesmente encantadora, com seus curtos cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda, corpo esguio, porém provocante. – Desculpe pela demora.

A conversa iniciou-se com assuntos sobre trabalho e missões. Sakura contava animadamente sobre seu treinamento com Kakashi e as técnicas medicinais que aprimorava junto de Shizune, também pupila de Tsunade. Falava sobre os meninos de seu time e de como Sai era irritante.

Hinata contava sobre as missões junto de seu time e de como trabalhara durante aquela semana.

Tenten apenas elogiava Neji, e como o rapaz havia se dado bem no exame para a entrada no esquadrão da ANBU.

A cada dez palavras que Ino proferia, onze eram reclamando de como tudo estava ruim. As missões andavam fracas, o trabalho pesado, o treino chato e a floricultura lotada de entregas. Defendeu apenas o hospital, alegando que era o único lugar que a acalmava.

- Que nervosismo todo é esse, Ino? Está de TPM? – Perguntou a Haruno arrancando risos das demais garotas presentes.

- Deve ser. Estou muito estressada ultimamente. Acho que preciso de férias.

- Quando Gaara-sama vêm para Konoha, Ino-chan? – Perguntou Hinata timidamente. – Faz tempo que não o vejo. Sinto falta da Temari-san. Há muito não a encontro também.

- Amanhã de manhã já devem estar aqui. Pelo menos é o que dizia na carta que me mandou na segunda-feira. E devem ficar para o aniversário de seu pai, Hinata.

- Fico feliz com isso. – Sorriu em resposta.

Passaram em torno de quarenta minutos conversando sobre a vida, quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do almoço. As pessoas já se levantavam indo para suas respectivas salas. As meninas continuaram conversando por mais alguns instantes, enquanto combinavam sobre a saída da noite. Iriam a um bar famoso da Vila, onde seus amigos costumavam encontrar para beber e jogar conversa fora, divertir e claro, paquerar.

Ino subiu as escadas e chegando a sua sala encontrou Shikamaru dormindo no sofá e Chouji terminando de revisar alguns documentos. Suspirou pesadamente e dirigiu-se a sua mesa tentando terminar tudo o mais rápido que conseguia para ir para casa se arrumar para a saída com suas amigas.

x—x

- Pode deixar que fecho a loja Kyoko, por hoje chega, já trabalhou demais. - Disse levando a mulher até a porta da floricultura. – Nos vemos amanhã.

- Obrigada Ino-san, tenha uma boa noite. Até amanhã. – Despediu-se a morena andando apressadamente pelas ruas.

Ino trancou a porta, subindo em seguida até seu quarto, tomando um quente e demorado banho, a fim de tirar toda sujeira e cheiro de trabalho. Secou os cabelos, deixando-os completamente soltos. Passou um pouco de blush deixando suas bochechas gentilmente avermelhadas, os lábios com um brilho rosado e os olhos com uma leve sombra azul e um forte delineador preto, seguido de rímel para deixar seus cílios bem chamativos. Vestiu uma blusinha azul turquesa, um pouco decotada, delineando seus fartos seios e as curvas restantes. Colocou um jeans escuro e justo, com sandálias altas e prateadas, brincos de argola e um bracelete também prata. Passou um suave perfume com cheiro característico de flores e saiu para a noitada.

x—x

Chegou ao bar e o lugar era iluminado por luzes vermelhas e brancas. Ao lado direito encontrava-se um extenso bar com algumas pessoas sentadas bebendo e conversando. Ao canto do estabelecimento haviam mesas ocupadas por pessoas conversando animadamente, fumando e bebendo. Ino andou até uma das mesas onde se encontrava alguns de seus amigos.

- Olá pessoal. – Cumprimentou a loira com um aceno. Os demais da mesa a cumprimentaram. Os rapazes presentes lançaram olhares luxuriosos para a bela kunoichi. Kiba logo deu espaço para a moça se acomodar ao seu lado.

- Uau, como você está linda! – Elogiava o Inuzuka fazendo com que o ego já inflado de Ino aumentasse ainda mais. Adorava ser chamada assim pelos homens, mesmo que estivesse comprometida não via problema algum no "flerte inocente" ou em uma simples troca de olhares ousada. Gostava de sentir-se desejada, não só pelo noivo, mas saber que outros caras a viam como uma beldade, a fazia sentir-se valorizada. A Yamanaka sabia da queda de Kiba por sua pessoa, mas se fazia de desentendida. – Se Gaara escutar o que estou dizendo vai ter vontade de me matar.

- Vai mesmo. – Reiterou a jovem com um sorriso dissimulado. – Mas olhar não arranca pedaço, não é mesmo, Kiba-kun? – Questionava a loira passando a ponta do indicador, discretamente no nariz do rapaz. O Inuzuka corou na mesma hora.

- Não sei se conseguiria ficar somente a olhando, Ino. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Mas vai ter que conseguir querido. Sabe muito bem que sou comprometida. – Dizia em um tom divertido. – Hoje não vai se oferecer para pagar uma bebida para mim?

- Claro que vou. Jamais me esqueceria disso. Mas hoje tenho uma proposta melhor.

- Qual? – Indagava a jovem já curiosa.

- Pago quantas bebidas você quiser, mas apenas se me deixar te levar para casa.

Ino não era boba, apesar de se fazer. Sabia as reais intenções do jovem, mas mesmo assim deixou-se levar, apenas para uma provocação ainda maior. Claro que não faria nada de errado e jamais lhe passou pela cabeça trair Gaara, mas queria jogar com Kiba e ver até onde essa brincadeira daria.

- Hum, acho que aceito. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás. – Acho que começarei por um Martini, por favor.

Passaram-se aproximadamente duas horas desde sua chegada ao estabelecimento. E durante todo esse tempo bebia sem parar. Já se sentia alterada, assim como todos os presentes. Ria das bobagens ditas por Naruto, fato inédito de se acontecer, já que sempre achou as piadas do loiro extremamente sem-graça. Porém já estava cansada e no outro dia teria de acordar cedo para mais um dia de trabalho. Levantou-se um pouco desajeitada, sendo segurada pelo braço direito, sentindo-se ainda mais tonta.

- Pessoal, estou indo. – Despedia-se dos amigos. – Vejo vocês amanhã.

- Vou te levar em casa. – Dizia Kiba também alterado. – Está tarde e é perigoso andar sozinha e bêbada por aí.

- Não estou bêbada, estou bem, não se preocupe comigo.

- É melhor não ir sozinha mesmo, Ino-chan. – Gai-sensei pronunciou-se. – Se quiser te deixo em casa.

- Pode deixar Gai, também estou de saída e minha casa fica na mesma direção. Até amanhã.

Kiba segurava o braço da loira de forma firme e protetora, já que esta calçava uma sandália de salto alto e mal conseguia manter-se em pé.

- Além do mais, lembra-se do nosso combinado, não? – Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- Claro que me lembro, não estou tonta. – Alegou enquanto virava um dos pés quase indo de encontro ao chão, porém o Inuzuka foi mais rápido a segurando ainda mais forte.

Saíram do bar e caminharam em direção à casa de Ino. A loira cantava e falava alto pelas ruas, rindo do que ela mesma dizia e contando sobre como sua vida estava mais fácil desde que contratara Kyoko para trabalhar na floricultura. Kiba sabia que a jovem estava transloucada e provavelmente não se lembraria da "importante" conversa que tiveram durante todo o trajeto na qual o rapaz apenas assentia e ria.

- Chegamos Kiba-kun. Obrigada pelas bebidas e por me trazer em segurança, Gaara ficaria muito feliz com seu gesto encantador.

- Que tal parar de falar um pouco sobre seu Kazekage, hein? – O tom de Kiba era sexy e calmo. Andava gentilmente em direção à moça, fazendo com que esta encostasse em sua porta. Segurou-lhe o rosto, aproximando os rostos cada vez mais.

- Não acho uma boa idéia! – Exaltou Ino virando o rosto bruscamente. – Estou noiva e não quero nada além de sua amizade.

- Shiiii...

- Kiba, eu não... – E foi calada por um beijo terno. Os lábios do rapaz eram macios e quentes, porém não deu espaço para explorar o beijo mais a fundo, empurrou-o bruscamente fazendo com que ele quase desequilibrasse devido ao álcool.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Gritou passando a mão pelos lábios de forma agressiva. Mudou o semblante surpreso para um irritado. – Já disse que não quero nada além de sua amizade e que estou noiva! E isso não é só por respeito ao Gaara, mas sim por mim também!

- D-desculpe Ino... Eu não pretendia irritá-la. – Kiba estava assustado, poderia até esperar um tapa da garota, mas não palavras tão firmes.

Desde seus 16 anos, o Inuzuka crescera a admiração pela loira, já que nunca conseguira nada com a herdeira Hyuuga. Mas o que sentia por Ino não ia muito além de um arrebatador desejo carnal, já que seu coração sempre pertencera à Hinata. Não era novidade para Ino que Kiba sempre a desejara em sua cama, do jeito mais luxurioso possível. Pouco importava se ela estava noiva ou não, Gaara não vivia em Konoha e tampouco dava a atenção que a jovem merecia. Não tardava indiretas e cantadas quando estavam juntos, nunca havia gostado do ruivo mesmo.

- Mas já irritou. – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de ironia. – Vou entrar, já está tarde. – Dizia enquanto girava a chave na fechadura da porta da Floricultura, que ficava embaixo de sua casa. – Tenha uma boa noite! – E bateu a porta atrás de si.

Kiba estava levemente irritado, mas mais do que isso se sentia um pouco sem graça pelo ocorrido. Não o quanto deveria pelas doses de whisky de horas atrás, mas ainda assim encontrava-se devidamente encabulado. Passou a mão pelos fios arrepiados e virou-se para seguir o rumo de casa. Amanhã seria um novo dia e esperava que a Yamanaka não estivesse ainda tão furiosa com toda essa situação e humildemente pediria desculpas pelo desastre da noite. Antes de partir deu uma última olhada para trás, pairando os orbes escuros no único cômodo aceso da casa: o quarto de Ino. As cortinas mantinham-se fechadas, porém a sombra da loira era perfeitamente visível. Reparou a maneira sensual de como ela retirava a blusa e o resto da roupa. Passou a língua pelos lábios sorrindo maliciosamente buscando outro pensamento pervertido. Com isso em mente partiu.

Ino estava bêbada demais para proferir palavras com sentido. Chutou longe um pé de sua sandália e passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrada. Não podia mentir, havia adorado aquela sensação fúnebre de saber que estava fazendo algo proibido. Porém agora estava sentindo-se deveras mal por quase ter traído Gaara. Não que quisesse, já que Kiba nunca lhe interessou o suficiente para ter algo com o rapaz.

Apesar de seu jeito espontâneo e extrovertido, a jovem nunca havia saído com muitos rapazes, já que sempre fora fiel ao seu infantil amor. Depois de ter levado um fora do Uchiha, fechou-se em seu mundo entrando em uma profunda depressão, até conhecer o Kazekage. Admitia para si mesma, não era apaixonada pelo Sabaku No, mas nunca passou por sua cabeça fazê-lo de idiota. Gostava do moço, muito por sinal, mas seu sentimento nunca foi, além disso.

Depois de ter sido deixada por Sasuke, jamais pensou em amar novamente. Por mais terno que fosse seu sentimento por Gaara, estava longe de amá-lo. Havia aceitado casar-se com ele, pois havia se apegado demais ao ruivo. Ino era extremamente carente e o jovem parecia suprir suas necessidades nas vezes que se encontravam. Não que estivesse usando-o, a Yamanaka não era moça disso, mas depois da morte de seu pai e de seu sensei, se sentia constantemente sozinha.

Vivia rodeada de amigos, mas isso nem sempre lhe parecia suficiente. Sua mãe ficou muito deprimida depois de toda aquela desgraça e Ino lhe deu a maior força para que morasse com a tia em uma cidade vizinha, já que trabalhava muito e mal tinha tempo para ficar com a mãe.

De todas as pessoas que conhecia, Shikamaru era a que mais confiava. O considerava um irmão, sem dúvida alguma, e sabia que apesar daquele jeito largado e preguiçoso ele estaria sempre ao seu lado, como sempre havia sido. Ele era o único capaz de entendê-la por completo.

Como toda jovem, Ino sonhava com um grande amor. Nada comparado a dor, lágrimas e sofrimento, mas sim à felicidade. Queria algo novo em sua vida, alguém que a fizesse perder a cabeça, o rumo, os sentidos. Alguém que a amasse em primeiro lugar e a fizesse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Porém esse desejo sempre se dissipava quando se recordava de como já havia sofrido.

Por mais que quisesse, não tinha forças para desfrutar novamente do amor. Acomodou-se à sua vidinha pacata, onde trabalhava na repartição como ninja, analisando documentos, realizando missões e treinando com seus colegas de time. Trabalhando também como médica no hospital da vila junto de sua amiga Sakura e ajudando Kyoko quando podia nas tarefas da Floricultura. Acomodou-se ao seu relacionamento com Gaara e já estava conformada com a idéia de tornar-se a esposa do Kazekage da Areia.

Não que estivesse sendo obrigada, mas meses atrás o ruivo lhe comunicara que os velhos do conselho estavam enraivecidos com o romance dos dois, e se caso ele não a admitisse como mulher, poderia ser visto com maus olhos pela sociedade e isso poderia prejudicar seu governo. Claro que Ino não concordava com isso, mas quem disse que entendia de política? Ponderou ao pedido do namorado, porém aceitou pensando melhor na situação. Por mais que em pouco tempo tivesse que abandonar a vila, poderia finalmente viver junto de Gaara. Isso de certa forma a confortava, já que se sentia muito protegida ao lado dele.

x—x

Sua cabeça rodava em milhões de pensamentos quando se deitou, sendo coberta por um fino lençol. Ainda estava alterada pelos drinks e um sentimento de culpa a invadia a cada momento em que se lembrava do ocorrido na porta de sua casa. Estava com muito sono, o dia havia sido muito cansativo e tudo que seu corpo pedia era por um repouso mais profundo. Virou-se de lado e fitou um porta-retratos ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama.

Ela e Gaara de mãos dadas em uma das festas em Suna. Ele com sua costumeira feição séria e olhar gélido, e ela com seu doce sorriso encantador. Fechou os olhos com essa imagem na cabeça e perdeu-se em seus sonhos enquanto relaxava o corpo por completo.

x—x

O despertador bateu na parede logo que começou a tocar. Ino estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal graças às altas doses alcoólicas da noite anterior. Murmurou algo incompreensível antes de abrir os olhos que se feriam levemente pelos finos raios de sol. Levou as mãos ao rosto esfregando os olhos e espreguiçando-se logo em seguida. Com muito sacrifício se levantou e dirigiu-se até o banheiro tomando uma rápida ducha fria.

Já pronta, pegou sua cartucheira com suas armas e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Preparou uma forte vitamina para tentar melhorar a dor de cabeça que ainda latejava. Bebeu aos poucos, pois o enjôo também era forte e seguiu para o trabalho.

Quando saiu de casa, Kyoko já havia chegado e estava arrumando os arranjos do casamento para entregar ainda naquela tarde. Ino avisou que provavelmente não fecharia a Floricultura naquela noite, pois depois do trabalho passaria no Hospital e Gaara chegaria naquela manhã junto de Temari.

Chegou à repartição com um péssimo humor. Mal cumprimentou as pessoas e olhou secamente para Kiba quando este fez menção de desejar-lhe um simples "Bom dia". Entrou em sua sala, já encontrando seus colegas de time trabalhando em cima de pergaminhos.

- Bom dia rapazes. – Disse jogando a cartucheira em cima de sua mesa. Sentou-se e levou as mãos até a cabeça.

- Bom dia Ino, está de ressaca? – Perguntou Shikamaru enquanto esboçava um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- O que parece? – Respondeu seca. Chouji virou-se para a moça a cumprimentando gentilmente já voltando os olhos para o documento que analisava. A jovem apenas sorriu. Pegou um dos papéis e começou a ler sem interesse algum.

Mais uma vez pensou em Kiba e no ocorrido. Queria poder comentar com uma das meninas, mas a única que mais confiava era Hinata e esta tinha saído em uma missão com seu time há pouco. Olhou de esgueira para Shikamaru que parecia concentrado no que fazia. Sabia que nele podia confiar, e na primeira oportunidade que tivesse falaria com o rapaz. Por sua sorte, Chouji levantou-se dizendo que iria buscar mais alguns papéis com Shizune. Os demais apenas assentiram, e assim que a porta foi fechada Ino levantou-se rapidamente sentando em cima da mesa de Shikamaru.

- Shika, preciso falar com você...

- Ihh, o que foi? – Indagou acendendo um cigarro e estirando-se de uma maneira preguiçosa pela cadeira onde se encontrava sentado. A Yamanaka apenas fechou a cara e continuo com seu diálogo.

- Nossa, se for para me tratar assim prefiro nem falar. – E fez manha cruzando os braços.

- Não, pode falar. É que toda vez que você me olha aflita desse jeito e fala dessa maneira sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Completou dando mais uma tragada. – Pode falar. O que houve?

- Bem, prometa deixar em segredo, se alguém descobrir ferrou...

- Claro, sabe que pode confiar em mim. Agora dá para me contar? Já está me deixando curioso.

- Foi o seguinte, ontem à noite depois de encontrar o pessoal no bar, Kiba me levou em casa. Eu tinha bebido mais do que devia, assim como ele também, e quando chegamos em minha porta ele tentou me beijar.

- Nossa... E aí? Você correspondeu? – Depois do último detalhe o Nara até acomodou-se melhor na cadeira.

- Não correspondi, mas na verdade, ele chegou a me beijar. – Corou. – Quase cedi, mas quando percebi o que estava fazendo o empurrei e comecei a xingá-lo. Então o deixei plantado na porta da minha casa e entrei.

- Se Gaara sequer desconfiar acaba com a raça daquele moleque.

- Com certeza, disso que tenho medo, porque sei o quanto Kiba alfineta Gaara pelas costas. Isso o deixaria muito furioso sem dúvida alguma. Ainda mais pelo fato de ser muito ciumento. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo e firmou mais seu alto rabo dourado.

- Sempre achei Kiba mais atrevido do que deveria, ele não tem respeito nenhum pelas meninas, é muito problemático. Se ele tentasse qualquer coisa com Temari com certeza estaria encrencado. – Apagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro situado em cima da mesa.

- Tem razão. Mas acho que no fundo eu sabia que daria nisso e mesmo assim o cutuquei até o fim. – Falou um pouco melancólica. – E agora estou me sentindo mal, por mais que minha intenção não tenha sido trair Gaara.

- Eu te entendo e imagino como se sente. Mas tente esquecer. Afinal, você não tem culpa e evitou o beijo a tempo. Isso não é traição. – Levantou-se enquanto Ino o seguia com os olhos. – Relaxa, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. – Foi em direção à porta. – Tenho algo a tratar com Tsunade-sama, me espere para o almoço. – E saiu.

Ino estava um pouco ansiosa com a chegada do noivo, ele estava demorando. Em dois dias aconteceria a festa de 50 anos de Hiashi, pai de Hinata. Seria algo grande e chique, e os ninjas de elite de Konoha seriam convidados, inclusive a Godaime constava na lista. O traje seria a rigor, e isso significava terno e gravata para os homens e vestido longo para as mulheres. Ao pensar nisso, a Yamanaka recordou-se que combinara com Temari que iriam às compras naquela tarde, pois a Sabaku No precisava de um novo vestido. Já que a acompanharia, a jovem sabia que não resistiria aos encantos da melhor loja para roupas de festa de Konoha, sendo assim já pensava em alguma cor e modelo que lhe cairia bem.

Rabiscava alguma coisa nos papéis a sua frente enquanto fingia ler alguns documentos. Se alguém entrasse de súbito, levaria uma bela bronca por não estar trabalhando como deveria. Passou alguns minutos pensando em Gaara, e se ainda estava "apaixonada" como quando engataram o relacionamento. Saiu de seus devaneios quando escutou alguém bater insistentemente na porta.

- Entre! – Exclamou fingindo estar interessada no que lia.

- Ino! Preciso urgentemente falar com você! – Disse Sakura eufórica enquanto batia a porta atrás de si já parando em frente à loira balançando as mãos freneticamente em sinal de ansiedade.

- Nossa testuda, o que houve para estar tão feliz assim, hein?

- O Sasuke-kun! – Ino torceu o nariz ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha. – Ele me convidou para ir com ele à festa do pai de Hinata. Ai porquinha estou tão feliz! – Sentou a Haruno enquanto ainda parecia processar o que lhe havia ocorrido minutos antes.

- E você aceitou? – Perguntou-lhe a jovem sem esconder tamanha curiosidade em relação ao assunto.

- Claro! Amo o Sasuke desde que me conheço por gente. Acha que realmente desperdiçaria tal chance de conquistá-lo?

- Isso não está me cheirando bem. – Levou um dos esguios dedos ao queixo. – Sasuke é galinha e pode estar apenas tentando levá-la para cama, já que é bonita e ele tem certeza de que é completamente apaixonada por ele. – Concluiu.

- Por acaso está tentando me dizer para recusar o convite? – A moça de cabelos róseos questionou a amiga com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- Não, estou apenas dizendo para tomar cuidado e não se deixar levar tanto pelas emoções. – Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira. – Você pode se machucar, e isso me preocupa.

- Me machucar? Sei muito bem como cuidar de mim mesma, Ino. – Sakura ficou estranha depois do que a Yamanaka dissera. Voltou com aquele mesmo brilho no olhar de quando brigavam por Sasuke. Parecia raivosa. – Acho que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dizer isso. Será que estou certa de que está com ciúme?

- Ciúme? Eu? – Questionou. - De quem? De Sasuke? – Gargalhou a jovem. – Tenho um noivo, Sakura, caso não se lembre.

- Me lembro muito bem, porquinha. – Se debruçou na mesa segurando-se com as mãos. – Mas pelo que ainda vejo você ainda sofre pelos cantos por um amor não correspondido... Ou será que estou errada? – No mesmo instante a Yamanaka estreitou os olhos.

- Cale a boca e saia da minha sala! – Levantou um pouco alterada. – Estou noiva e quero que me respeite! O Sasuke não passa de uma lembrança que deve ser esquecida, estou pouco ligando com quem ele sai ou deixa de sair. – Apontou o indicador em direção à amiga. – Se disse aquelas coisas foi com a intenção de alertá-la. – Fitou diretamente os orbes grandes e verdes de Sakura. – Mas se pretende abrir as pernas em seu primeiro encontro com ele e cometer a maior burrice de sua vida, a escolha é sua.

A Haruno que se mantinha de braços cruzados apenas riu de uma maneira sarcástica e passou a mão pelos cabelos rosados desajeitando um pouco a bandana da vila. Deu meia volta e saiu da sala sem nem dizer uma palavra. Ino apenas sentou-se novamente dessa vez analisando os documentos enviados por Shizune. Perdeu-se em lembranças de um passado não tão distante assim.

x—x

_- __**Afinal, o que é isso que temos Sasuke-kun? - **__Perguntou inocentemente enquanto afagava os cabelos escuros e macios do moreno. Ele abriu os orbes, porém manteve a expressão calma e séria de sempre. Rolou na grama acomodando-se melhor entre as pequenas plantas e puxou a jovem para deitar em seu peito._

_- __**Apenas encontros, Ino. – **__Falou com seu costumeiro timbre. – __**Mas creio que não há nenhum problema em termos algo mais sério. **__– A jovem levantou a cabeça para encarar melhor os olhos do Uchiha. Será que havia ouvido direito? – __**Hei, não precisa me olhar com essa cara de espanto. **__– Passou a mão pelo rosto da jovem. – __**Sei que há tempos disse que não queria me envolver, mas mudei de idéia. Podemos namorar se é isso que deseja, mas sem muita melação porque odeio isso. **__– E suspirou cansado._

_- __**É o que mais desejo... M-mas, você tem certeza, Sasuke-kun? Não quero que se arrependa depois e queria termi...**_

_- __**Já tenho idade o suficiente para saber o que eu quero Ino. E além do mais, preciso de alguém para continuar com meu clã. Precisos de filhos para que carreguem meu sharingan, e você tem uma beleza adepta à isso. **__– Finalmente concluiu puxando a moça para deitar-se novamente em seu peito._

_Quando escutou a última frase se sentiu um pouco usada, ainda mais pela frieza em que as palavras eram proferidas. Do jeito que Sasuke falava parecia que estava com ela apenas por ser bonita e devota a ele, assim poderiam ter filhos para a reconstrução do clã idiota. Ta certo que Ino o amava, mas tinham apenas 18 anos e ela não queria casar-se tão nova. Queria poder curtir a vida como uma adolescente normal, já bastava trabalhar a maior parte do tempo, não conseguia se imaginar cuidando de uma casa e de crianças chorando._

_- __**Desculpa Sasuke, mas não quero me casar, isso não estava dentro dos meus planos... **__– Engoliu seco só de imaginar tal situação. – __**Ainda mais ter filhos, pelo menos não por agora.**_

- _**Relaxa, não disse que penso em realizar esses sonhos por agora, só disse que te acho a pessoa certa para isso, afinal, nos damos bem, não acha?**__ – A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça de uma maneira afirmativa tentando digerir tudo que lhe corria pela mente. – __**Fazia um tempo que pensava sobre isso, já me passou pela cabeça recorrer à Sakura. – **__Ino sentiu-se deveras enciumada ao escutar o nome da menina que um dia já fora sua amiga. – __**Mas ela é irritante demais. E você consegue ser ainda mais bonita e sensual, sabia? **__– Passou o indicador pelos lábios macios da jovem. – __**E além do mais gosto de sua companhia. Não estou propondo noivado e nem nada, vamos apenas deixar rolar. Queria apenas expor algumas idéias que tinha em mente, achei que deveria saber.**_

_- __**Se for assim tudo bem, fico feliz que tenha me escolhido para estar ao seu lado, Sasuke-kun! **__– E sorriu depositando um suave e demorado beijo nos lábios do Uchiha. – __**Só espero realmente darmos certo... **__– Voltou a encostar-se ao seu então, namorado. – __**Sabe, muitas vezes deixei de me declarar a você por medo ou até mesmo receio. **__– Fechou os olhos e enlaçou seus dedos nas mãos calejadas. – __**Mas gostaria que soubesse que o que sinto por você, vai além de amizade ou até mesmo um simples gostar...**_

_E foi calada por um apaixonado beijo enquanto deitava por baixo do moreno que lhe arrancava suspiros e gemidos abafados pela proximidade das bocas._

x—x

- Fico feliz que já tenham chegado, estava ansiosa em te ver. – Murmurou no ouvido do noivo enquanto almoçavam junto de Temari e Shikamaru.

- Eu também. – Respondeu sem mudar as feições do rosto. – Uma pena não podermos passar muito tempos juntos hoje... Tenho muitas coisas a resolver com Tsunade-sama e vejo que você tem muito trabalho. – Concluiu bebendo um pouco de chá.

- Como sempre envolvido com esses problemas políticos na qual não entendo nada. – Disse num muxoxo. – Mais tarde tenho que passar no hospital.

- Que horas vamos comprar meu vestido, Ino? – Pronunciou-se Temari. – Antes tenho que ver algumas coisas sobre o próximo Chuunin Shiken. Fiquei de passar na sala da Godaime para discutir isso com Shizune-san.

- Podemos ir depois que sair da repartição, também pretendo comprar algo para mim.

- Use meu cartão. – Disse Gaara. - Escolha o vestido que quiser e compre como presente meu.

- De jeito nenhum. – Respondeu um pouco irritada. – Você sabe que não preciso de dinheiro e odeio quando você faz esse tipo de proposta. – Todos os presentes na mesa riram, exceto Gaara que nunca demonstrava qualquer emoção.

- Que problemática. O que há de errado em aceitar um presente? Não é todo mundo que oferece algo assim. – Falava Shikamaru enquanto arrancava uma gargalhada de Temari.

- O problema não é ele me dar um presente, mas sim me mandar escolher. Gosto de surpresas. Se quiser me presentear com alguma coisa, escolha você mesmo, ou será que até hoje não sabe nada sobre meu gosto?

- Tudo bem, compre com seu dinheiro, depois te dou algo a minha escolha, se é assim que prefere. – E fitou os olhos azuis.

x—x

- O que acha desse, Ino? – Perguntou Temari enquanto colocava um dos inúmeros vestidos da loja em frente ao corpo. A outra loira visualizou a peça e fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Não gostei, está muito fechado. – Arrancou-o das mãos da cunhada já procurando outro no cabide. – Acho que esse combina mais com você. – E colocou à frente da moça. – O verde realça mais seus olhos e essa fenda expõe melhor suas coxas que são bem bonitas. – Disse piscando um dos olhos. – Creio que vai levar Shikamaru a loucura na noite da festa.

- Ino, caso não se lembre estamos indo ao aniversário de cinqüenta anos de Hyuuga Hiashi. – E fez questão de frisar o "Hyuuga". – E não a um bordel.

- Deixe de ser careta, Temari. – Disse pegando o vestido e analisando de ponta a ponta. – Não há nada de indiscreto nele, está bem comportado. Não é porque estamos indo no aniversário do cara mais rico de toda Konoha que precisamos parecer freiras. – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Afinal, o que há de errado em ser sexy?

- Tudo bem, me dê aqui para experimentar. – Tomou novamente das mãos da jovem. – Já sabe o que vai levar? – Indagou enquanto entrava em um provador.

- Ainda não, estou em dúvida entre três... – Passava as mãos pelos vestidos pendurados à procura de algo que lhe agradasse mais. – Quando sair daí bem que poderia me ajudar a escolher algum. – Suspirou cansada. – Pelo menos sei qual sandália levarei. – Murmurou.

x—x

A lua estava alta e ambos caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas quase vazias da vila. Vez ou outra paravam para se beijar e Gaara a levava para ruelas abandonadas a fim de trocarem carícias mais ousadas. Chegando à porta da casa de Ino a jovem o abraçou pois sabia que este teria que ficar no Prédio Principal para resolver seus problemas políticos.

- Obrigada pelo jantar maravilhoso. – Levantou até ficar na ponta dos pés e depositou um suave beijo em seu noivo. – Fico muito feliz que esteja de volta.

- Também estou feliz em estar com você, Ino. – Tocou de leve a fina cintura. – Senti saudade. Mas logo terei de voltar para Suna, não posso me demorar aqui. – Passou uma das mãos nos lisos cabelos avermelhados. – O conselho da Areia está irritado com minhas vindas constantes à Konoha e isso pode prejudicar a imagem de proteção da nossa vila.

- Culpa minha, não é? – Indagou desanimada.

- Não, venho porque quero e também para conversar com Tsunade-sama, isso é bom para o fortalecimento os laços entre sua vila e a minha. – Suspirou cansado. – Acho melhor eu ir. Amanhã tenho um dia cansativo e quero estar preparado para a festa de sábado.

- Dorme aqui em casa depois da festa? – Murmurou bem baixo ao pé do ouvido de Gaara, fazendo com que este se arrepiasse ao sentir o hálito quente da loira.

- Vir aqui para dormir mesmo ou... Outra coisa? – Perguntou sério. A jovem corou violentamente enquanto pensava em que o rapaz se referia.

- Dormir mesmo. – Sorriu ainda sem graça. – Acho que ainda não estou preparada e... – Foi calada pelo indicador do ruivo que tocava seus lábios de uma maneira delicada.

- Não preciso de explicações. – Sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia. – Te respeito e irei esperar até o dia em que se sentir pronta. Não me importo em esperar até nosso casamento...

- Obrigada, Gaara... – E se beijaram a luz da lua. – Eu te amo.

x—x

Amanhecera nublado e chuviscava, mas Ino parecia não se importar. Estava um pouco frio, e devido a isso abraçava seu próprio corpo com os braços. Parecia absorta em seus pensamentos enquanto uma fina lágrima lhe percorreu a face. Estava parada em pé a mais de uma hora em frente àquele túmulo. Perdia-se em lembranças gostosas que lhe arrancavam pequenos risos vez ou outra. A cada momento que lia a frase lapidada no concreto sentia seu coração partir de saudade.

"Descanse em paz, na certeza de um dia nos encontrarmos juntos de Deus."

Amado pai e marido

Yamanaka Inoshi

- Te amo, papai. – Deu um suave beijo na rosa branca que carregava em uma de suas mãos. – Espero realmente encontra-lo um dia... Cuida de mim e da mamãe, assim como sempre cuidou. – E depositou cuidadosamente a flor em cima de onde seu pai repousava.

Caminhou alguns passos e parou em frente a outro túmulo, o de seu sensei. Sentou-se na grama úmida, apoiando as mãos para trás enquanto observava o céu.

- Parece que finalmente perdi para Sakura, sensei. – Disse dando um sorriso fraco e desdenhoso para si mesma. – Perdi para ela no que me era mais importante. - E tombou a cabeça para baixo, fazendo com que sua franja solta caísse em seus olhos. – Sakura ganhou nossa disputa entre Sasuke. – Sorriu novamente. – Ganhou no amor, sensei. – Não fez menção de limpar as lágrimas que mesclavam com o chuvisco. – Desculpe te decepcionar. Mas prometo não perder em mais nada. – Franziu o cenho enquanto olhava novamente para as nuvens escuras. – Cuidarei de meus companheiros assim como me pediu no dia em que se foi. – Levantou-se e passou a mão pela saia para tirar as pequenas folhas que ficaram presas. – Obrigada por tudo.

Andou até a porta do cemitério e encontrou com seu time que a esperava. Shikamaru percebeu os olhos marejados da amiga e a abraçou. Antes de partirem, a jovem olhou mais uma vez para trás e fechou os olhos sentindo a suave brisa que acariciava seus cabelos.

Recordou-se de como tudo aconteceu tão de repente. Perdeu três dos homens de sua vida. Primeiro Asuma, depois seu pai e não tardou muito em chegar a vez de Sasuke. Cada um com uma dor diferente, porém dois de um jeito igual. Logo depois da morte de Inoshi e Asuma, foi a vez do Uchiha ir embora. Bem quando mais precisou dele, fora abandonada, e doía pensar. Por isso a mágoa que sentia pelo herdeiro do Sharingan. Agora saber pelo interesse de Sasuke por Sakura a deixava ainda mais confusa. Devia muito a Gaara, que tanto a ajudara, porém mesmo com o coração dilacerado, às vezes se pegava pensando no moreno.

x—x

_- __**Quem é ela?**__ – Perguntava Ino, trêmula, com uma voz ameaçadora apontando para a garota de cabelos negros. – __**Fiz uma pergunta e quero uma resposta! Quem é ela, Sasuke? **__– Gritou por fim._

_- __**Não precisa se exaltar, acalme-se Ino! **__– Disse friamente para a loira à sua frente._

_- __**Quem é essa escandalosa, Sasuke-kun?**__ – Pronunciou-se a moça dos orbes esverdeados ao lado do Uchiha, pela primeira vez, vestindo apenas uma camiseta masculina segurando a porta de entrada da casa. – __**Ela que é a chifruda?**__ – E riu com desdém._

_- __**Chifruda? **__– Perguntou incrédula. – __**Quem essa vagabunda pensa que é para falar de mim dessa maneira?**__ – Estava tão nervosa que não conseguia controlar seu tom de voz._

_- __**Ino, me escute, não é nada disso que você está pensando e...**__ – Porém foi interrompido por um tapa desferido em sua face._

_- __**Não estou pensando nada, seu imbecil**__. – Estreitou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. – __**Eu estou vendo! E vi quando essa vadia abriu a porta de SUA casa usando só a sua camiseta, Sasuke! Você acha que sou algum tipo de idiota? **__– Ria alto enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – __**Você realmente acha que sou burra a ponto de não entender o que está acontecendo?**__ – Olhou com desgosto para o casal parado à sua frente. – __**Não sou mais a mesma inocente de anos atrás. A Ino que você conhece agora é outra! Não pense que irei me ajoelhar e implorar para voltar comigo, porque agora quem não o quer mais sou EU!**_

_- __**Não seja tão rude sua loira de farmácia.**__ – Reiterou a jovem de cabelos curtos. – __**Cuidado como fala comigo.**_

_- __**Falo com você do jeito que quiser sua piranha. Não me diga o que fazer. **__– Passou as mãos pelo rosto molhado devido às lágrimas. E antes de virar-se para ir embora disse em um tom de deboche. – __**Da próxima vez, Sasuke, escolha uma profissional melhor. Essas meninas de esquina de hoje em dia não passam de barangas sem classe. **__– E partiu._

x—x

Dava os últimos retoques para a festa que provavelmente já começara. Escutava vez ou outra Temari bater na porta de seu quarto dizendo que se demorasse demais teria de ir sozinha. Após terminar a maquiagem e colocar seu longo vestido e em seguida suas sandálias, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha penteando os longos cabelos loiros, quando escutou mais uma vez baterem na porta.

- Se quiser ir que vá, Temari. E pare de me perturbar. – Gritou para ser ouvida do lado de fora do quarto. – Que saco. – Murmurou enquanto passava perfume.

- _Sou eu, Ino _– Disse Gaara próximo à porta. – _Posso entrar? Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa._

- Tudo bem, entre. – Respondeu sem nem ao menos virar-se. Ouviu o barulho da maçaneta e viu pelo espelho o ruivo entrar vagarosamente. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em passos lentos ao encontro da jovem. Esta apenas o acompanhava com o olhar.

O Sabaku No abriu uma caixa de veludo preta que continha em mãos, revelando um colar. Colocou-o de uma maneira delicada no pescoço de Ino, depois passando os dedos pelos cabelos da mesma.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Exclamou a Yamanaka. – Como é lindo! – Colocou as mãos sobre a jóia. – Deve ter gastado uma fortuna com isso. – Disse enquanto analisava a peça.

- Espero que tenha gostado. Isso não é nada em relação ao que sinto por você. – Depositou as mãos sobre os ombros desnudos da jovem. – Você disse para que eu escolhesse um presente sendo guiado pelo seu gosto, e assim o fiz. Espero que isso esteja à altura de sua beleza, Ino. – Sorriu de lado. – Posso dar tudo que você quiser, _meu amor. _Basta só você querer.

A jovem levantou-se e abraçou o noivo seguido de um beijo. O agradeceu milhões de vezes e por fim o analisou dos pés a cabeça. O ruivo vestia um terno preto com risca de giz, com uma gravata e sapatos também pretos e uma blusa social branca. Os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados de leve e os mesmos frios e inexpressivos olhos verde-água.

Ao descerem encontraram com Temari e Shikamaru os esperando na sala de estar. A outra loira batia o pé furiosamente olhando o relógio da parede.

- Até que enfim! – Bufou nervosa. – Pensei que tinha morrido lá em cima. – Segurou nas mãos da cunhada a puxando. – Estamos quase duas horas atrasados por sua causa!

- Calma Temari, como você está chata hoje. – Puxou o pulso a fim de livrar-se das mãos da irmã mais velha de Gaara. – Agora deixe me vê-la. – Disse colocando-se a frente da moça a olhando da cabeça aos pés. – Como você está linda! – E sorriu.

A mulher mais velha estava usando o vestido que Ino escolhera no dia em que foram às compras. Não era muito decotado, porém de qualquer forma revelava os fartos seios de Temari por debaixo do pano. Era longo e verde escuro, possuía fendas, uma a cada lado deixando à mostra um pedaço das pernas torneadas da Sabaku. Combinava perfeitamente com as sandálias prateadas amarradas até o tornozelo e os brincos de esmeralda. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque firme e possuía uma presilha brilhante ao lado esquerdo.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu. – Você também está linda. E olhe só para esse colar! – Exclamou apontando para o colo de Ino. – Você tem um ótimo gosto, hein Gaara? Nunca pensei que pudesse fazer uma escolha tão certa assim.

Ino estava realmente deslumbrante. Conseguia chamar ainda mais atenção do que Temari. Usava um vestido azul, que escondia os pés e não mostrava as sandálias prateadas simples. Era estilo tomara que caia, com bordados de flores na parte do busto até a cintura, porém em um tom azul mais escuro, possuindo regiões do abdômen com um fino tecido transparente. Usava os cabelos longos soltos, que caíam como cascatas douradas pelos ombros e costas. Uma delicada pulseira cor de prata com pequenos brilhantes, que ganhara de seus pais quando completara 15 anos. A maquiagem não era muito forte, mas realçava muito os olhos, com os cílios compridos e escuros. A sombra era uma mistura de prata com azul turquesa, e os lábios brilhantes e rosados.

Mas o que mais chamava atenção era o colar presenteado por Gaara. Com a corrente fina e de ouro branco, possuía um pingente com uma beleza indescritível. Ao redor, também era revestido de ouro branco, porém dentro continha uma grande pedra de diamante azul em formato de uma gota. Combinava perfeitamente com a roupa e os olhos de Ino.

Possuía 90 quilates e fora comprado em uma das joalherias mais caras do mundo. Já havia sido de uma grande senhora feudal de uma das famílias mais ricas de Iwa (Vila da Pedra) e era cobiçado pela grande maioria das mulheres. Porém ainda assim, não chegava nem aos pés da beleza de Ino.

- Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. – Falou Shikamaru preguiçosamente enquanto olhava abobado para o colar. – A cada dia que passa me convenço ainda mais de como as mulheres são problemáticas. – Bocejou. – Todo mundo vai cair em cima de Ino quando vir a jóia.

- Que todos morram de inveja de mim. – Dizia Ino divertida. – Por ter o colar mais lindo do mundo e o noivo também... Além de ser o grande Kazekage da Areia. – E abraçou o rapaz.

- Sim, mas para que todos morram de inveja de você, precisam vê-la primeiro. E para vê-la, precisa chegar à festa! Então vamos embora logo. – Comentou a cunhada.

O Nara saiu à frente com a namorada, vestindo um terno todo preto, com camisa branca e gravata cinza. Gaara deu o braço para Ino que aceitou e assim caminharam em direção à mansão dos Hyuuga para a grande festa do chefe do clã.

**Continua...**

x—x

**Nota: **Sei que o capítulo está um pouco "parado", mas prometo melhorar. Esse foi mais para dar uma introdução à história, já que é o primeiro. A fic será mais voltada para os casais InoxSasuke, InoxGaara e InoxDeidara (principal), mas poderão haver outros envolvendo nossa protagonista. Fora casais com os demais personagens que serão revelados ao decorrer das postagens. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews, elogiando ou até mesmo fazendo críticas para que eu possa melhorar. O capítulo foi revisado, mas me desculpem caso ainda haja algum erro que passou despercebido. Responderei todas as mensagens e farei o possível para tentar agradar a todos.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Lembrem-se de que isso é uma fic, portanto não seguirá com tanto afinco o roteiro original do Kishimoto. Não seguirei a ordem cronológica do mangá, portanto haverá certas mudanças.

Obrigada pela atenção de todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos!!!


	2. A Senhora Sabaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate:** M, por conter cenas e palavreados impróprios.

**Aviso:** Fic hentai, inapropriada para menores de 18 anos.

Pode conter spoiller do mangá.

**Casais:** InoxSasuke – InoxGaara – InoxDeidara

**Sumário completo:** Mesmo sendo noiva do Kazekage, Ino questiona-se se já esqueceu Uchiha Sasuke por completo. Após uma missão fracassada no País do Trovão, a jovem Yamanaka é seqüestrada pela Akatsuki e torna-se escrava da organização. Seu rancor cresceu ainda mais por descobrir quem matou seu pai. E em meio a tantas batalhas, sangue e ódio, floresce o mais belo e verdadeiro sentimento: o amor.

x—x

**A Arte do Amor**

**Capítulo 2: **A Senhora Sabaku

Ao chegarem à festa, foram o centro das atenções. Ino desfilava com seu lindo vestido azul e seu colar invejável, ao lado do noivo que carregava um pacote prateado em uma das mãos. Ambos cumprimentaram o dono da festa o presenteando com uma enorme katana, onde continha detalhes em ouro e na lâmina havia alguns kanjis gravados. Logo atrás Temari e Shikamaru parabenizavam Hiashi entregando-lhe um embrulho contendo um raro livro sobre os ninjas que marcaram a história do País do Fogo, na qual era citado um dos fundadores do antigo clã Hyuuga.

As cunhadas olhavam encantadas cada detalhe de decoração da festa. Estava sendo realizada no salão principal da mansão, com algumas mesas situadas mais ao canto, revestidas de toalhas brancas com bordados em cinza claro. Uma grande mesa com aperitivos do mais caro Buffet da Vila, seguranças shinobis em cada porta e garçons servindo bebidas como sakê, champagne, whisky e vinho a cada instante. As compridas cortinas brancas que iam do teto ao chão davam um ar mais chique à ocasião, onde não se podia visualizar a sala do lado de fora. Havia um extenso bar onde se encontrava os mais variados drinks já vistos antes. Estavam ao som de apenas músicas clássicas, tocadas por uma orquestra sinfônica contratada por Hinata.

As pessoas estavam bebendo, fumando e conversando animadamente. Seja sobre assuntos sérios e importantes, ou sobre coisas banais. Não havia muitos convidados, apenas o suficiente para o agrado de Hiashi, não mais que 200 pessoas. Alguns de outras vilas e países, entre eles Kages e Senhores Feudais.

O dono do clã estava elegante, vestido com um fino terno branco. Enquanto Temari e Shikamaru se retiravam, Ino e Gaara permaneceram perto do aniversariante. O ruivo conversava sobre negócios, política e economia com alguns homens presentes no recinto. A loira apenas sorria quando alguém a elogiava para o noivo, porém estava sentindo-se deveras incomodada em estar ao lado de pessoas que nem ao menos conhecia, falando sobre uma realidade que não vivia, sendo obrigada a sentir o cheiro de cigarro que impregnava o local e ainda por cima ser observada dos pés a cabeça por senhores que tinham a idade de serem seu pai. Quando teve a oportunidade, retirou-se educadamente falando baixo para Gaara que procuraria as meninas, este apenas assentiu e ela saiu.

Caminhava pelo salão enquanto os demais a olhavam. Algumas mulheres admiravam seu vestido com muito bom gosto, já outras torciam o nariz por invejar sua beleza. Já os homens direcionavam olhares com desejo. Deu mais alguns passos e viu Hinata indo a sua direção.

A morena estava absolutamente deslumbrante. Usava um vestido vermelho de cetim de um ombro só, porém simples. Seu cabelo estava solto e brilhoso, seu colo chamava uma absoluta atenção, por estar usando um lindo colar de rubi, que fazia conjunto com seu par de brincos, combinando também com as sandálias de cor preta de salto bem alto que continha uma pedra carmim em cada pé.

- Que bom que veio Ino-chan! Como está linda! – A amiga sorriu lhe abraçando. – Seu colar é simplesmente encantador, nunca vi algo igual. – Completou tocando de leve com os delicados dedos a rara jóia.

- Você também está ótima, Hinata-chan. – Sorriu. – Obrigada, Gaara me deu este colar antes da festa. – Quando um garçom passou oferecendo champagne, a jovem Hyuuga se apressou em pegar duas taças e ofereceu uma delas à Ino, brindando logo em seguida.

- Vamos nos juntar aos demais na mesa, estavam esperando por você e Gaara-sama. – Disse puxando a loira levemente pelo pulso.

- Já me sento com vocês, preciso passar ao toalete primeiro. – Desvencilhou das mãos da moça sutilmente. – Vá à frente e me espere. – Sorriu. Hinata apenas assentiu e seguiu seu caminho.

Ino dirigia-se para o banheiro quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro desnudo. Virou para ver quem era e seus orbes celestes encontraram com negros olhos contendo um brilho frio. Sentiu-se arrepiar e ruborizar de leve. Olhou bem para figura a sua frente e por mais que carregasse muita mágoa em seu coração, não podia deixar de admitir que o jovem Uchiha estivesse lindo. O terno inteiramente preto e a camisa social branca combinavam gentilmente com a gravata cinza claro com riscas mais escuras.

- O que você quer? – Indagou a moça. Nem pensou em nada, as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca de uma maneira um tanto quanto grosseira.

- Boa noite pra você também, Ino. – Sasuke sorriu de lado com um ar de deboche. – Não sabe mais cumprimentar os amigos?

- Você não é meu amigo. – Ino apressou-se em dar outra golada em sua champagne. – E na verdade nunca foi.

- Tudo bem, mas pensei que poderíamos ao menos ser cordiais, não? – Levou seu wiskhy até próximo aos lábios, e antes de beber um pouco completou: - A propósito, está linda hoje.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu seca.

- Sasuke-kun. – Ino escutou uma voz familiar, quando finalmente viu a pessoa aproximar-se perigosamente segurando firmemente em um dos braços do Uchiha. – Todos estão o esperando na mesa, por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou Sakura olhando com desdém para a Yamanaka. – Vamos.

Quando saíram, a loira apenas os acompanhou com os olhos arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de indiferença. Seu coração estava um pouco descompassado devido à proximidade de Sasuke, e da maneira em como lhe tocou um dos ombros. Observava se afastarem e sentarem com os amigos restantes à mesa próxima ao bar. Sakura estava com um vestido inteiramente preto, porém de veludo apenas na parte do busto e todo o acabamento de cetim, com sandálias prateadas e os cabelos curtos soltos.

A jovem entrou no banheiro se olhando no espelho por alguns segundos. Virou toda a champagne de uma só vez, batendo com a taça na pia clara de mármore com tamanha brusquidão quase a quebrando. Olhou-se novamente, ajeitando as longas melenas. Passou a mão delicadamente pelo vestido, suspirando fundo antes de sair.

Quando outro garçom passou, pegou uma taça de vinho, seguindo para onde estavam seus conhecidos. Viu Gaara aproximar-se entrelaçando suas mãos.

- O que conversava com Sasuke antes de entrar no banheiro? – Perguntou-lhe em um sussurro, com um tom carregado de ciúme, apesar de parecer indiferente para qualquer pessoa.

- Nada de interessante. – Respondeu normalmente bebendo um pouco do vinho. – Ele queria apenas que fôssemos cordiais, com cumprimentos e despedidas. – Terminou de beber. – Esse tipo de coisa.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou sério.

- Claro que tenho. – Disse amarga. – Por que mentiria? – Indagou andando um pouco à frente do noivo parecendo irritada. O ruivo a seguiu segurando uma de suas mãos de leve.

- Desculpe Ino. – Passou os dedos pelos cabelos. – Não tem nada a ver com você, não confio é no Uchiha. – Segurou a fina cintura da loira. – Sabe que não gosto dele, o acho muito rude. E além do mais, já tiveram um caso, e isso é um tanto quanto desconfortável...

- Entendo. – Sorriu. – Vamos? – Puxou Gaara sentando-se onde todos os outros se encontravam. – Boa noite pessoal.

- Boa noite Ino, Gaara-san. - Respondeu Tenten sorrindo, vestia um longo vestido amarelo escuro com alguns detalhes em dourado. Os demais da mesa os cumprimentaram, ambos sentaram-se na mesa e iniciaram uma conversa com os presentes.

O tempo passou deveras rápido, e como em quase todas as festas e noites de bebedeira que Ino compartilhava com os amigos, ficou um tanto quanto alterada. O ruivo deixava explícito para todos como ficava irritado quando a noiva bebia mais do que devia. Kiba lançava olhares luxuriosos para a Yamanaka que corava ao seu lembrar da última noite no bar em que quase cometeu uma besteira.

Sakura estava mais sorridente do que o normal, claro, afinal estava realizando um sonho que tinha desde que era criança. Não soltava em quase nenhum momento o braço do Uchiha que parecia não se importar com a presença da garota de cabelos róseos.

Logo depois do parabéns e das homenagens prestadas ao líder Hyuuga, grande parte dos convidados foram ao meio do salão dançar valsa ao som da brilhante orquestra que tocava na festa. Ino e Gaara eram o casal mais observados de todo o recinto. Comentário maldosos e admirados surgiam pelo local. E mais uma vez o tempo passou sem que ninguém desse conta.

x-- x

- Muito obrigada por ter vindo Naruto-kun. - Reverenciava a moça dos brilhantes olhos perolados. - Fiquei muito feliz com sua presença. - Sorriu timidamente.

- Obrigada pela noite de hoje, Hinata. - Disse beijando de leve a delicada mão da jovem. - A festa estava ótima, e adorei dançar com você. - Corou de leve. Ficaram alguns segundos apenas se olhando, o que para a Hyuuga pareceram séculos. Incomodada com o silêncio, Hinata resolveu quebrá-lo

- Bom, então boa noite, Naruto-kun. - Acenou.- Vou entrar pois preciso me despedir dos outros convidados.

- Espere! - O loiro segurou o pulso da garota de maneira insistente. - Só faltou uma coisa para a noite ser perfeita.- Ao concluir, puxou Hinata para perto de si, apenas em alguns centímetros de distância. Ambas respirações estavam alteradas e o nervosismo era evidente, porém Naruto não vacilou e apressou-se a tocar levemente seus lábios aos da Hyuuga, que se assustou com o ato do rapaz.

Demorou um tempinho para situar-se e perceber a situação que se encontravam, então entreabriu os rosados lábios finos permitindo o aprofundamento do beijo. Deliciaram-se com o gosto um do outro por alguns minutos.

- A cena está realmente belíssima e tenho certeza que Jiraya-sama daria uma ótima continuação dessa história em um de seus livros. - Murmurou cansado um homem de cabelos prateados e uma máscara cobrindo-lhe parte da face, atrás do casal.- Mas tenho que ir embora e gostaria de despedir-me de Hinata.

A morena empurrou Naruto assustada. O rapaz por sua vez estreitou os olhos e fitou Kakashi com certo ódio por atrapalhar o que demorara muito tempo para fazer.

- Bem... - Hinata passava as mãos pelos cabelos um pouco bagunçados. - Fiquei realmente muito grata com a presença dos dois. - Sorriu muito sem graça para o Hatake. - Obrigada por ter vindo, Kakashi-san. - Sorriu. - Agora se me dão licença, vou entrar porque papai deve estar me esperando. - Falava afobada apontando para a porta.

O Uzumaki sorriu concordando e Kakashi apenas assentiu com a cabeça agradecendo pela atenção.

- Então... É isso! Boa noite pra vocês. - Continuou olhando para os dois homens parados que a observava, e antes de entrar no grande salão, tropeçou na escada, segurando a barra do vestido e dando um sorriso tímido, até adentrar no local.

- Sensei, eu juro que vou te matar na primeira oportunidade que tiver. - Ameaçou Naruto com a voz amedrontadora. Kakashi riu e bateu nas costas do ex-aluno.

- Pensei que a garota morreria esperando por um beijo seu... Do jeito que é lerdo. - E riu da cara emburrada que o jovem fez. - Pensei que ia demorar mais tempo para perceber os sentimentos de Hinata para com você. Finalmente fez a coisa certa, tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender. - Sorriu por debaixo da máscara. - Ela é diferente... Digamos, especial.

- Eu sei disso, Kakashi-sensei... Mas tenho medo disso não ter futuro. - Abaixou o rosto enquanto caminhavam para casa. Kakashi riu mais uma vez.

- Deixe de besteira, né? Claro que tem futuro! - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados deixando-os mais desajeitados. - Todos nós sabemos que Hinata te ama e sempre te amou. Desde quando você gritava para os quatro ventos que gostava de Sakura. Ainda assim o que ela fez foi te esperar sem desistir, e nunca passou pela amizade que tinha com Sakura por você... Isso é uma das coisas que a diferencia das outras garotas.- Passou um dos braços pelo pescoço de Naruto fazendo-lhe um cafuné. - Tenho certeza de que ela está tão feliz quanto você.

- Assim realmente espero, Kakashi-sensei. - Sorriu pela primeira vez desde quando o beijo fora interrompido. Continuaram caminhando conversando sobre assuntos de trabalho, e o Hatake passava algumas informações da Akatsuki para o loiro.

- Jiraya-sama descobriu que eles estão atrás de você de novo. Seria bom permanecer na Vila durante as próximas missões. - Concluiu.

- Sinceramente? Não acho que essa seja uma decisão viável. - Suspirou. - Gaara foi seqüestrado na própria vila, sendo o próprio Kage. Me manter aqui não os fará desistir da idéia.

- Você não entende. Nossos ninjas são mais qualificados do que os de Suna, isso melhora nossa situação ainda mais. Fora que ainda podemos contar com nossas alianças.

- Isso só trará sofrimento para os demais da Vila. Caso eles nos ataquem por minha causa, muitas pessoas inocentes morrerão.

- Naruto, não vou discutir esse tipo de coisa com você. A decisão já está tomada e Tsunade não voltará atrás. O que fiz foi apenas um comentário.- O loiro passou os braços por detrás da cabeça e permaneceu a caminhada com os olhos fechados.

- Seja como quiser, só acho que esse tipo de coisa apenas nos trará mais desgraças. Veja por Sasuke que até hoje anseia pela morte do irmão, por toda a dor causada. Caso aconteça um atentado, muitas pessoas se colocarão no lugar dele. - Coçou a nuca. - E isso é o tipo de coisa que EU posso evitar.- O rapaz não obteve resposta, então abriu os olhos e viu Kakashi parado olhando para frente. Dirigiu os orbes para o local observado e pôde ver Sakura junto de Sasuke, caminhando de braços dados, ao longe. Voltou a direção de seu olhar para o antigo sensei.

- Finalmente Sasuke enxergou a esperança que sempre lhe cercou. - Naruto piscou os olhos tentando assimilar as palavras proferidas segundos atrás. Olhou entristecido, mais uma vez para o casal que caminhava mais à frente deles, sabia do sentimento do amigo pela garota de cabelos róseos.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Mas tenho certeza de que faria Sakura mais feliz do que Sasuke.

- Não seja tolo, Naruto... Sakura sempre o amou e não é hoje que ela desistiria dele... Ainda mais por finalmente ter conseguido o que queria. - Mirou o céu com o único olho descoberto pela bandana da vila, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos.

- Infelizmente terei que descordar. Sakura ainda se machucará muito ao lado de Sasuke. - Deixou a suave brisa noturna acariciar seus cabelos de uma maneira gentil. - Eu vejo paixão nos olhos dela, não amor. E Sasuke? Bem, ele ama somente a si mesmo, e se fosse para escolher alguém para ter um herdeiro, seria Ino, por ser mais bonita. - O Hatake o encarou. - Na concepção dele, claro.

- Como pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza? - Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sasuke não é mais o mesmo, parece que a sede de vingança o consome a cada dia, e isso pode ser percebido por tudo que ele fala, ou até mesmo pelas atitudes que toma. - Chutou uma pequena pedrinha que estava em seu caminho. - Ele precisa de alguém para ensinar-lhe a amar, e Sakura não é a pessoa certa.

- Por que fala esse tipo de coisa como se estivesse certo? - Kakashi ainda estava confuso e queria saber até onde chegariam com essa conversa.

- Eu conversei com Sasuke. Desde quando a convidou para ir à festa de Hiashi desconfiei de suas intenções. E o que ele fez foi apenas confirmar as minhas suspeitas. - Encarou o sensei. - Tentei fazê-la desistir da idéia, porém ela não me escutou, mas tudo bem, eu não tenho a ver mesmo com a vida dos dois. Fiquei sabendo que até brigou com Ino por tentar alertá-la. - Suspirou pesadamente. - Claro que isso me deixa chateado, mas não vai adiantar nada eu falar... Se eu insistir a culpa pode até mesmo cair sobre mim, e podem pensar que estava tentando atrapalhar tudo.

- E quais são as verdadeiras intenções de Sasuke...? É o que estou pensando? - Indagou mexendo uma das mãos em sinais para resumir aquilo que tentava falar.

- Pode se dizer que sim. Sasuke é homem e Sakura-chan uma mulher bonita e atraente. Por saber que ela chora pelos cantos por ele tudo fica mais fácil. - Disse aproximando-se da entrada de seu prédio. - O Teme mesmo diz que ela é irritante demais, por isso presumo que não quer nada sério.

- E o que Ino tem a ver com a história? - Perguntou.

- Mesmo que Sasuke não admita, sei que sente algo por ela, por menor que seja. - Abriu uma das portas de vidro. - E uma vez me disse que pensava em continuar a linhagem com Ino por achá-la bonita e digna de um filho seu. - Deu de ombros. - Presumo que por isso ele odeia tanto Gaara, não vejo outro motivo... E no fundo vejo que ela ainda sente-se nervosa perto dele. - Suspirou pesadamente. - Mas paciência, quem mandou trai-lá?

- Ele é um babaca mesmo. - Acrescentou Kakashi. - É bom tomar cuidado com o que faz senão vai pagar caro... Só quero ver a Sakura feliz. - E sorriu sinceramente.

- Eu também. - Naruto retribui o sorriso. - Bom, sensei, vou entrar, estou cansado. Até amanhã. - Fechou a porta atrás de si calmamente. O Hatake o viu subir as escadas.

- Até. - Respondeu para o nada, pensando no que a garota de cabelos róseos estaria fazendo agora. Pensamentos nada agradáveis surgiram em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça bruscamente e pegou-se enciumado.

x--x

A porta bateu e o barulho ecoou no cômodo. Passos rápidos podiam ser ouvidos e um vaso foi de encontro ao chão, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. Os suspiros cada vez mais intensos invadiam o local, junto de murmúrios femininos.

Os cabelos negros eram afagados de uma maneira sinuosa e a delicada cintura fina era segurada de forma possessiva. A jovem tombou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a língua quente tocar-lhe o pescoço, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Marcas vermelhas eram deixadas na pele clara, enquanto a respiração se tornava cada vez mais ofegante.

O simples vestido preto teve uma alça arrebentada por uma mão atrevida, deixando um dos seios expostos. Apalpou-o sem perder tempo, o massageando delicadamente enquanto os lábios lhe eram tomados. Seus botões eram abertos rapidamente e a blusa foi jogada ao chão junto do paletó preto.

Passou a mão pelas costas lisas em busca do zíper. Ao encontrá-lo, o abriu e deixou que a peça deslizasse pelo corpo esbelto. Observou sem nenhum pudor aquilo que ela tinha a oferecer. Lambeu os lábios com o desejo de possuí-la naquele instante.

A prensou na parede puxando-lhe os cabelos exóticos e curtos. Desceu um pouco e abocanhou um dos mamilos, o mordicando com selvageria. Fez o mesmo com o outro enquanto a garota se contorcia pelo prazer. Subiu novamente sem soltar as róseas madeixas.

Forçou-a a encarar-lhe os olhos escuros, enquanto levava uma das mãos até a calcinha branca de rendas. Afastou a minúscula peça e tocou-lhe a intimidade. A moça fechou os olhos, porém logo os abriu quando sentiu um forte puxão nos cabelos. Os hábeis dedos se mexiam rápido, umedecendo a entrada que logo seria colonizada. A jovem mordia os lábios e as bochechas atingiam uma coloração avermelhada com tamanha excitação.

O delicado corpo tremeu quando chegou ao seu limite. Alcançou os ombros largos com ambas as mãos por não conseguir sustentar seu peso com as próprias pernas. Apertou-os e sorriu timidamente, enquanto sentia a frieza pairar sobre si através da negritude sem fim. Um sorriso discreto pôde ser percebido no rosto bonito.

Colocou na boca ambos os dedos que preparavam a jovem segundos atrás. Saboreava-se com o gosto do prazer, sentindo seu membro latejar por debaixo das calças que ainda vestia. Pegou a mulher no coloco e a conduziu até um quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Depositou-a calmamente na cama macia, ficando por cima.

Livrou-se das calças e sapatos, ficando apenas com sua roupa íntima. Sentia as compridas unhas arranhar-lhe sutilmente as costas, demarcando um fino caminho por onde tocava. Trocaram as posições, a garota lhe beijava os lábios com ânsia, descendo pelo pescoço e o abdômen firme. Chegou na fina peça de seda, segurou firme o tecido e com certo receio o puxou para baixo, revelando o grosso e grande membro do Uchiha mais novo. Arregalou os olhos de leve e deparou-se diante de uma situação que não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Sentiu sua cabeça ser empurrada pelas mãos de Sasuke, em direção ao pênis. Olhou para cima e o viu de olhos cerrados apenas esperando para ser tocado. Fechou a pequena mão e começou com movimentos leves. Um forte gemido invadiu-lhe os ouvidos, sendo incentivada a fazer mais. Mexia-se então cada vez mais rápido enquanto o jovem contorcia-se na cama.

Cobriu a glande com os lábios, logo descendo por toda a extensão peniana, arrancando um gutural de Sasuke. Continuou assim por mais alguns minutos, até que foi puxada e beijada de forma agressiva. Deitou-se embaixo daquele corpo definido, sentindo a sua única peça ser arrancada com voracidade. O rapaz se acomodou entre as penas de sua colega de time, pronto para ter aquilo que tanto ansiava.

- Sasuke-kun, vá com calma. - O Uchiha levantou os olhos irritado para encará-la. - Ainda sou virgem e quero que este momento seja único. - Virgem? Podia jurar que Sakura já havia transado. Não só pela facilidade na qual entregou-se a ele, mas também da maneira em que o enlouquecera minutos atrás.

Relutou um pouco, pensando se aquilo era certo, porém a idéia de desvirginar a bela flor o deixava ainda mais excitado.

- Tem realmente certeza de que é isso mesmo o que quer? - Perguntou ainda tendo um pouco de bom senso, afinal, teria que encarar a garota todos os dias por serem do mesmo time. Ela não era como as outras em que seria fácil fugir.

- Sim, é o que sempre desejei. - E sorriu sinceramente. O consentimento da Haruno era tudo o que o jovem queria ouvir, sendo assim, deslizou vagarosamente para dentro de Sakura. Os ombros foram apertados pelas mãos da médica-nin, devido a dor. Iniciou os movimentos de maneira lenta, até a kunoichi acostumar-se.

Com o passar do tempo os corpos se chocavam ainda mais e aquele incômodo parecia não existir. A colisão aumentava a cada segundo, as pernas não tão grossas envolviam o moreno. As estocadas eram fortes e profundas, os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto e o suor cobria ambos os corpos.

Com rapidez, Sasuke ajoelhou-se na cama e puxou Sakura, para que esta ficasse abaixada e de costas para si. Penetrou novamente seu membro na cavidade vaginal da moça e voltou com os movimentos frenéticos. Segurava o quadril da jovem puxando de encontro ao seu para aprofundar a penetração.

Sentiu seu membro ser contraído pela intimidade de Sakura, sendo anunciado ali um orgasmo. Não tardou em liberar seu sêmen no interior da Haruno, sentindo-se fraco e deitando-se sutilmente nas costas da garota. Respiravam ofegantes, graças ao grande esforço.

Sasuke retirou seu membro da kunoichi e deitou-se a levando junto. Puxou o fino lençol amarelo e cobriu ambos os corpos ainda molhados. Tirou delicadamente os fios róseos grudados na têmpora de Sakura e sentiu uma de suas mãos ser envolvida por esguios dedos quentes. Depositou um suave beijo no rosto levemente avermelhado da moça e fechou os olhos, pegando no sono.

x--x

O ruivo lia um pergaminho atentamente, encostado em um travesseiro na extensa cama de casal com lençóis lilás. A luz do ambiente estava fraca, mas boa o suficiente para enxergar o conteúdo do papel. O relógio anunciava que logo amanheceria, porém o Sabaku No parecia não se importar, na verdade ele esperava por Ino que estava se arrumando para deitar.

Desde quando chegaram a loira estava demasiado alcoolizada, o que irritava Gaara profundamente, por não gostar muito de festas e bebedeiras. Esta se encontrava no banheiro penteando os cabelos e removendo a maquiagem. Seguiu para o quarto tirando delicadamente a jóia presenteada no início da noite e guardando-a na caixinha de veludo preta.

Ajoelhou-se na cama chamando a atenção do noivo, que apenas olhou-a indiferente. Torcia para que a jovem não inciasse um diálogo típico de bêbado, na qual ficaria por longos minutos repetindo as mesmas coisas. Depositou os papéis em cima do criado ao seu lado e continuou a encará-la. Por sua vez, Ino apenas sorriu marotamente jogando os longos fios loiros para trás, de uma maneira sensual. Ao perceber que Gaara permaneceu estático, não perdeu a pose e retirou lentamente a blusa de pijama que vestia, ficando apenas com um sutiã preto que delineava ainda mais seus seios.

- Admita que me deseja. - Segurou o busto com ambas as mãos, deixando-os ainda mais à mostra, vendo que o ruivo arregalava de leve os olhos verdes.

- Pare de brincar, Ino. Você está bêbada. - Reiterou irritado, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados.

- Não estou brincando... - Sorriu de uma maneira pervertida. - Na verdade estou falando mais sério do que nunca. - Concluiu enquanto desprendia o fecho frontal da peça, fazendo com que as finas alças deslizassem pelos seus ombros e braços, revelando um belo par de seios com os mamilos rosados levemente rijos pela suave brisa que entrava na janela.

- Está ficando louca? - Perguntou alterando o tom de voz e colocando o travesseiro branco que antes repousava em frente à loira.

- O que deu em você, Gaara? - Perguntou irritada. - Por que está fazendo isso? - Indagou lacrimosa. - Fez isso porque não me acha atraente, não é mesmo? - Abraçou o travesseiro.

- Não é nada disso. - Sentou-se ao lado da moça tentando se acalmar. - Eu estou sóbrio e você não encontra-se em seu melhor estado, se continuar me provocando não sei se agüentarei por muito tempo... Sou homem. - Disse friamente, porém passando as costas da mão no rosto da noiva a fim de limpar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. - Não quero que faça nada para se arrepender. Estou disposto a esperar até nosso casamento.- Ino sorriu mas logo continuou.

- Você não entende, eu te quero agora. - Levantou os olhos encarando aquele mar esverdeado. - Faz amor comigo? - Aquelas palavras ecoaram na cabeça do Sabaku de uma maneira assustadora. Sempre achou que possuiria a loira apenas na noite de núpcias. Desde que engataram o relacionamento, apesar de muito atraente e sensual, a Yamanaka impunha limites claros de que não queria nada além de beijos e carícias inocentes. Com o tempo Gaara aprendeu a segurar-se quanto a isso, já que era uma tarefa muito difícil se controlar perto de uma beldade como Ino.

No momento em que digeriu a frase dita pela noiva, arrancou-lhe o travesseiro da frente do delicado corpo e arremessou-o longe, puxando-a para perto e beijando-lhe os lábios de forma agressiva. A deitou na cama já se ocupando com o pescoço da garota.

Ino suspirava e arrepiava-se com as sensações que o ruivo lhe proporcionava. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu os quentes lábios do noivo envolverem delicadamente um dos mamilos. Sugava-o provocativamente, mordiscando de leve e lambendo em volta. Dirigiu a atenção para o outro seio realizando os mesmos feitios anteriores.

A loira empurrou-o e sentou-se em seguida, retirando a camisa que Gaara vestia. Este apenas a deitou novamente passando as mãos pelas torneadas pernas da moça, chegado perto do pequeno short. Puxou-o apenas um pouco, esperando um consentimento. Ino levantou o quadril para que o deslize fosse ainda mais fácil, sendo assim, o ruivo o retirou por completo.

A pequena peça preta que cobria a feminilidade da loira fazia com que o rapaz se excitasse ainda mais, pela visão erótica que lhe era proporcionada. Enquanto admirava aquele corpo escultural, fixou os orbes nas mãos da garota que retiravam com destreza a última vestimenta.

Apalpou ambos os seios vorazmente sugando cada pedaço de pele alva descoberta. Chegou perto da intimidade que já encontrava-se úmida e passou a ponta da língua de leve no clitóris. A jovem arqueou as costas pela sensação única que sentia naquele exato momento. O rapaz continuou o ato com movimentos circulares alternados de leves chupões. A kunoichi empurrava a cabeça do Kazekage de acordo com o aumento de seu prazer. Os finos dedos envolviam os fios vermelhos deixando-os cada vez mais desgrenhados. Mais alguns segundos e não agüentaria mais, era como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. Uma imensa onda elétrica invadiu-lhe o corpo, relaxando todos os músculos e fazendo com que seu coração batesse ainda mais descompassado. Era como se não existisse mais nenhum problema, mais nenhuma tristeza. Todos seus pensamentos lhe foram apagados da mente naquele instante e até mesmo Sasuke parecia não existir mais.

Fechou os olhos por instinto e respirou fundo procurando ar para seus pulmões. Permaneceu assim por algum tempo, até associar o que acontecera segundos atrás. Foi algo simplesmente indescritível, um prazer sem igual. Mesmo quando estava sozinha em seus momentos de intimidade, nunca fora capaz de alcançar um orgasmo como aquele. Suspirava vagarosamente enquanto aos poucos sua respiração voltava ao normal. Abriu os orbes celestes deparando-se com o teto e pôde sentir o ruivo tocar-lhe o corpo nu.

O noivo subiu novamente em cima da jovem, beijando-lhe ardentemente, desta vez desprovido de roupas. Acomodou-se sutilmente entre as pernas de Ino, entreabrindo-as. A ponta do rígido membro de Gaara encostou suavemente perto da entrada da moça, que após recuperar seus sentidos não sentia-se mais tão embriagada devido ao álcool. Os pensamentos rodavam-lhe na cabeça e a kunoichi perguntava-se se realmente queria fazer aquilo.

O Kazekage tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, enquanto tentava encaixar-se na amada. Os olhos verdes estavam fechados enquanto o fino nariz inalava o cheiro adocicado que provinha do pescoço da Yamanaka. Ao contrário do Sabaku, a loira mantinha ambas imensidões azuis abertas fixadas em algum ponto perdido naquele quarto.

- Você não está nervoso? - Indagou tentando manter-se mais calma, porém sua voz a denunciava. O rapaz desviou a atenção do corpo da moça e encarou os olhos levemente assustados. Balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa e afundou o rosto nos cabelos dourados. - Quer dizer... - Continuou. - Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Digo... - Sua voz era apreensiva. - Sobre o que está pensando agora? - No mesmo instante Gaara parou todas as suas ações. Permaneceu alguns segundos estático na mesma posição, mas logo encarou-a novamente.

- Não estou nervoso. - Respondeu tranqüilamente. - E acho que é você quem não tem certeza do que quer fazer. - Completou. Ino continuou com seus pensamentos, perdida naquele mar esverdeado.

- Eu... Eu... Eu realmente não sei... - Levantou forçando o ruivo a sair de cima de si. Sentou-se na cama puxando os lençóis arroxeados para cobrir-se. - Acho que me empolguei com o momento... - Passou a delicada mão pelos cabelos lisos. - Estou com medo. - Gaara nada disse, apenas abraçou-a como gesto de conforto.

Se levantou e pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, devolvendo-as à loira. Vestiu o que era seu e deitou-se na cama, levando a jovem junto de si. Ela por sua vez aconchegou-se suavemente no peito do Sabaku, sendo coberta pelo grosso edredom macio. A luz do abajur foi apagada, porém os finos raios de sol teimavam em entrar pelas cortinas, anunciando que já amanhecia. A bebida ainda estava presente em seu sangue e o sono invadia-lhe a cada instante. Fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu.

x--x

A tesoura foi colocada sobre o balcão e as rosas amarelas foram firmemente amarradas com uma fita branca. O arranjo estava simples porém encantador. A jovem esticou os braços entregando as flores para a morena.

- Aqui está Hinata, como me pediu. - Disse Ino enquanto guardava as moedas entregadas segundos atrás pela Hyuuga. - Quando vai desistir dessa vida? - Firmou os cabelos presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão. - Sabe quanto uma obstetrícia ganha trabalhando em um hospital? - Continuou. - Fora que hoje em dia quase não existem parteiras...

- Eu sei Ino-chan. Não precisa me dizer novamente. - Respondeu suavemente a moça de orbes pérolas. - Não me preocupo com dinheiro e faço isso porque gosto de ajudar os outros. Nem todas as mulheres têm condição de pagar um parto feito em hospital, isso custa caro, sabia?

- Claro que sim... Mas é justificável, é um trabalho difícil. Eu por exemplo odeio fazer esse tipo de coisa, me dá agonia. - Dizia enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seus fios dourados. - Você é realmente muito boa, Hinata, hoje em dia ninguém mais trabalha de graça, só você.

- Tenho amor ao que faço, por isso não me importo. - Sorriu. - Me sinto satisfeita sabendo que estou ajudando alguém necessitado. - Encarou a loira. - Estudei medicina apenas para isso, é uma paixão, você sabe. - Virou-se pronta para ir embora. - E essas flores são para a senhorita Yumiko, que terá gêmeos. - Abriu a porta e fechou-a abanando a mão pelo lado de fora.

- E quem é essa Yumiko? - Indagou Ino para si mesma. - Bem, quem se importa? - Pegou algumas margaridas e começou a podá-las.

Passou em torno de três horas arrumando arranjos e limpando a loja. Todo domingo trabalhava sozinha, pois era o dia de folga de Kyoko, porém fechava a floricultura ao meio dia. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu estar atrasada, passou rapidamente a vassoura pelo estabelecimento tentando tirar os caules, folhas e pétalas caídas pelo chão. Trancou a porta colocando uma pequena placa pendurada na maçaneta, com o escrito: "Fechado".

Subiu as escadas e preocupou-se em tomar um banho e arrumar-se. Secou-se rapidamente já abrindo os armários em busca de uma boa vestimenta. Colocou um vestido verde claro e curto de alcinhas, que batia acima do joelho, um par de sandálias pretas e rasteiras e prendeu os longos cabelos em um coque firme. Passou um suave perfume e creme de erva doce por todo o corpo.

Quando saiu na rua, apressou-se em trancar a porta de casa. Ao longe avistou Gaara vestido com uma camiseta e calças pretas seguindo em sua direção. Abraçou-o e tocou-lhe os lábios suavemente. O ruivo havia saído ainda cedo, para uma reunião com Tsunade e Kakashi, enquanto Ino ocupava-se em vender flores. Haviam combinado de almoçar com Temari e Shikamaru, sendo assim caminhavam para um restaurante não tão chique, porém bastante sofisticado da Vila, onde os encontrariam.

Ao chegarem no estabelecimento, avistaram o casal amigo. A outra loira se levantou e abraçou o irmão e a cunhada, Shikamaru deu um aperto de mão no rapaz e um beijo no rosto da Yamanaka. Sentaram-se olhando o cardápio, pediram um tira-gosto e bebidas, inicialmente. E enquanto o pedido não vinha iniciaram assuntos de trabalho.

O Nara e a colega de time conversavam sobre o exame para a entrada no esquadrão ANBU, na qual seria realizado em menos de seis meses. Por estarem devidamente preparados se inscreveriam junto de Chouji. Gaara comentava sobre a missão designada a Kankuro e seus subordinados, a fim de descobrirem algo sobre o paradeiro dos membros da Akatsuki. Shikamaru completava dizendo estar com medo da vila ser atacada, por estarem atrás de Naruto. E ficaram assim até o prato principal chegar.

- Mas me diga, Ino. - Disse a Sabaku mais velha. - O que você queria nos contar? Afinal, foi por isso que nos convidou para almoçar, não é mesmo?

- Na verdade sim, Temari. - Afirmou a jovem segurando firme nas mãos do noivo, sorrindo e olhando alegremente para os amigos à sua frente. - É que gostaria de dar uma notícia a vocês, e gostaria que fossem os primeiros a saber.

- E qual é a notícia? - Indagou o Nara preguiçosamente, porém curioso.

- Eu e Gaara vamos nos casar. - Sorriu eufórica. Temari e Shikamaru arregalaram os olhos e permaneceram parados parecendo processar a "tal notícia". Em seguida a moça deu um grito já se levantando e abraçando a amiga e o irmão, desejando felicidades.

- Pare com isso, Temari, os outros estão olhando. - Resmungou o ruivo irritado.

- Parabéns! Fiquei realmente muito feliz com a notícia. - Levantou Shikamaru calmamente, dando um abraço apertado nos noivos. - Tudo de bom para vocês.

- Eu sabia que um dia se casariam, sempre dizia isso para Gaara, não é mesmo? - O Sabaku apenas assentiu sério, desgostoso com o comentário da irmã. - E com a demora dele, pensei que você o pediria em casamento. - Apontou para a Yamanaka. Todos na mesa riram, exceto o Kazekage. - E quando será a festa?

- Em três meses, só não sabemos o dia ao certo. - Concluiu. - E queria pedir sua ajuda e a de Hinata para os preparativos. - Sorriu um pouco sem jeito. - Se não for nenhum incômodo, claro.

- Pensamos que poderia ajudar com todo o resto, já que é mulher... - Frisou esta parte. - ... E também porque terá que ficar mais alguns dias para a preparação do próximo Chuunin Shiken. - Disse o rapaz impassível.

- Seria um prazer, claro que os ajudarei. - Ficou realmente feliz com o anúncio da cunhada. Todos na mesa sorriram e continuaram conversando com empolgação sobre o assunto, enquanto terminavam o almoço.

x—x

Andava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, deixando a suave brisa da tarde acariciar-lhe a face e os cabelos. Sorriu quando viu crianças brincando em um parquinho próximo. Colocou a mão sobre o ventre imaginando como seria estar grávida, ter filhos e ser mãe. Era um sonho que com certeza realizaria assim que estivesse casada. Olhou para a mão direita vendo o brilhante anel que Gaara havia lhe presenteado quando noivaram.

Em três meses estaria casada e finalmente seria a mulher do Kazekage. Era um cargo importante e tentava imaginar quantas moças gostariam de estar em seu lugar. Não só pelo dinheiro e importância de Gaara em Suna e no mundo, mas também pela beleza do noivo. Sorriu internamente e continuou a caminhada. Estava sim, feliz por finalmente ter aceitado o pedido do rapaz. Sempre quisera casar, e sempre se imaginava, desde pequena, entrando em um enorme templo de véu e grinalda, como uma princesa dos contos de fadas.

Porém, ao avistar o bairro dos Uchiha no final da rua, sentiu-se um pouco confusa. Lembrou de Sasuke e do relacionamento que tiveram. Seu coração acelerou um pouco, fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre o peito. Não deveria pensar nesse tipo de coisa, ainda mais estando comprometida. Mas a verdade é que nunca esquecera o moreno por completo, e no fundo até mesmo o Sabaku sabia disso. O ciúme e a raiva eram sentimentos que denunciavam Gaara.

Quando se deu conta estava parada na porta da grande casa de madeiras escuras. Tocou de leve a grade da varanda da entrada, recordando-se do dia em que aquela garota abriu a porta enquanto ainda namoravam. Mesmo que por pensamento, isso soou dolorido para Ino. Seus olhos claros encheram de lágrimas quando lembranças do seu primeiro beijo com Sasuke surgiram em sua mente. Aquele sentimento de euforia tomou conta de seu coração, sentindo-se como uma garotinha de doze anos. Nesse exato momento perguntou-se se estava feliz por se casar, ou se estava feliz por se casar com _Gaara_.

Por mais que sua vontade fosse jogar o passado para trás e gritar para o mundo que perdoava o Uchiha, seu orgulho ainda permanecia intacto. Sabia que ele nunca mudaria e que seria o mesmo cafajeste de sempre. Sabia que ele nunca a amaria e ela seria apenas mais uma coleção em sua cama. Fechou o semblante deixando com que uma fina lágrima descesse pelo seu rosto, virou as costas e continuou seu trajeto.

Ao chegar na grande mansão Hyuuga, tocou a campainha e esperou para ser recebida. Uma senhora de cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos atendeu a porta, dando passagem para Ino. A loira adentrou no lugar, admirando-se pela beleza estonteante. Por mais que já tivesse entrado naquela casa diversas vezes, sempre se encantava com o luxo das mobílias. A empregada conduziu a Yamanaka até o quarto da primogênita de Hiashi.

Bateu delicadamente duas vezes na porta e esperou para que esta fosse aberta. Hinata sorriu ao ver a amiga e puxou-a para dentro do recinto. Os cabelos da moça estavam ligeiramente úmidos e havia um jaleco respingado de sangue jogado no chão, provavelmente chegara há pouco daquele parto que realizara pela manhã.

Começaram a conversar sobre a vida, e agora que tinha tempo, a morena contou-lhe detalhes da festa do pai. Contou sobre a dança e o beijo que recebera de Naruto. No mesmo instante a loira gritou animada abraçando a amiga.

- Eu disse que ficariam juntos! Eu disse que dessa festa não passaria! Eu disse, eu disse! - Repetia a Yamanaka animada, com a felicidade evidente nos orbes celeste. Ambas sorriram verdadeiramente. - Fico feliz que finalmente se acertara com quem sempre amou, Hinata, do coração.

- Eu também, e na verdade tudo isso parece um sonho. - Deitou-se na cama, olhando para cima. - Só tenho medo que um dia acabe o que ainda mal começou.

- E quando se encontrarão novamente? - Perguntou.

- Não sei, se ele não me procurar hoje, provavelmente amanhã, já que temos trabalho. - Continuou deitada.

- Pode esperar que o Naruto deve te procurar hoje mesmo, te chamando para jantar com ele no Ichiraku Ramen. - Ambas olharam-se e começaram a rir. - Quer apostar quanto?

- Não duvido nada, Ino-chan. - Suspirou. - Na verdade, não sei de mais nada e nem quero saber, acho que meu coração está prestes a explodir de tanta felicidade.

- Não cabe nem mais uma boa notícia aí? - Perguntou a loira divertida. Hinata levantou-se encarando a jovem assentindo animada. - Não, espera um pouco. Antes disso, por que não me contou quando foi na floricultura hoje mais cedo?

- Na verdade estava louca para te falar, mas estava atrasada e sabia que se começasse não iria conseguir parar. - Respondeu sinceramente. - E também se eu comentasse que tinha que conversar, você me obrigaria a falar naquele momento.

- É, isso é verdade. Mas nunca mais faça isso! - Falou entre risos.

- Tá, mas agora fale sobre a boa notícia. - Indagou curiosa sentando-se perto da amiga.

- Vou me casar. - Disse simplesmente. No mesmo instante Hinata levantou-se chocada, levando uma das mãos na boca.

- C-c-casar?

- Sim. - Respondeu sorrindo normalmente. - Eu e Gaara nos casaremos em três meses, aqui em Konoha.

- Mas isso é incrível! - Exclamou a Hyuuga abraçando a amiga. - Meus parabéns, Ino-chan! Tudo de bom para vocês! - Os olhos perolados logo ficaram úmidos.

- Ainda não acabou. - A Yamanaka levantou o dedo indicador. - Tenho duas perguntas. - Prosseguiu. - A primeira se aceita ser minha madrinha e a segunda se quer me ajudar com os preparativos.

- Claro que sim! Como ainda tem coragem de me perguntar uma coisa dessas sendo que já sabe a resposta? - Sorriu e disse quase gritando, o que não fazia muito o tipo da jovem, já que era bem calma e tranqüila em qualquer ação ou fala.

- Que bom! Será minha madrinha junto de Shikamaru, enquanto Temari e Kankuro serão os padrinhos de Gaara.

- E quando começaremos com os preparativos?

- Amanhã depois do trabalho! Temari nos ajudará. - Afirmou Ino, ainda sorrindo.

x--x

As semanas passaram rapidamente e a data do casamento se aproximava cada vez mais. Quase tudo estava pronto, Temari e Hinata foram de grande ajuda. Kyoko também ajudava com alguns detalhes, principalmente com os arranjos, que seriam feitos por ela. A decoração seria toda em branco e lilás, as cores preferidas da Yamanaka. As flores seriam alternadas entre lótus e lírios. E os convites eram brancos e escritos com um tom prata arroxeado.

Era sábado e desde o dia em que resolveram se casar, Gaara e Ino se encontraram apenas mais duas vezes, para acertarem a data definitiva do casamento. A noite de núpcias estava reservada para ser na suíte presidencial do hotel mais caro de todo o País do Fogo, situado na Vila.

A moça fizera compras com suas amigas para a lua de mel. Entre a bagagem estariam vestidos, sandálias, demais roupas para o calor – já que ficariam em um famoso Resort no País do Rio – e claro, muitas peças de lingerie.

Era à tarde e logo anoiteceria, Ino e Hinata andavam pelas ruas antes do comércio fechar. Caminhavam olhando vitrines e conversando sobre as bebidas providenciadas. Ao chegarem perto de uma grande loja adentraram no local sem perder tempo. Uma moça alta e ruiva as atendeu com simpatia e atenção. A Yamanaka deu algumas instruções à mulher que em seguida subiu uma grande escada. Ficaram alguns minutos esperando quando a mesma jovem voltou segurando uma enorme caixa, com ajuda de mais dois rapazes.

Ino levantou do banco onde estava sentada, atônita. A jovem atendente abriu a grande caixa revelando um delicado vestido de noiva. A loira sorriu entrando em um provador junto da Hyuuga, que a ajudou a colocar a vestimenta.

A kunoichi estava realmente belíssima, agora trajando um vestido inteiramente branco, justo na cintura e seios, delineando as sinuosas curvas, com pequenos detalhes brilhantes, sendo um tomara que caia. Era longo e continha uma enorme cauda. O véu terminava na altura dos ombros e era bem cheio, fazendo par com uma pequena coroa de prata reluzente. Os cabelos estavam soltos caindo-lhe pelas costas, a deixando ainda mais perfeita. Usava um par de sapatos brancos de salto, com o bico arredondado, estilo boneca, e brancas luvas que lhe tampavam quase todo o braço.

- Está simplesmente maravilhosa, Ino-chan. - Dizia Hinata emocionada. - Com certeza é a noiva mais bonita. - A jovem loira sorriu-lhe abertamente.

- Acha mesmo? - Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho encantada com a imagem que via. Por mais que sempre quisera vestir algo assim em seu casamento, nunca se imaginou tão bonita. Sorriu abobada para si mesma.

- Todos os ajustes foram feitos, senhorita Yamanaka. Inclusive a troca das luvas por um par mais longo. - Explicou a ruiva.

- Está justamente como gostaria, muito obrigada. - Agradeceu.

- Dê uma volta para ver se sente-se à vontade, principalmente com os sapatos. - Comentou a morena ajeitando o curto véu para a amiga. Ino começou a caminhar pela loja direcionando olhares para si de todos os lados. As pessoas ali presentes comentavam sobre a beleza estonteante da moça. Esta sorria esbanjando felicidade. Olhou para o lado de fora do estabelecimento e viu uma imagem conhecida ao longe, porém não conseguiu identificá-la, dando de ombros e virando-se para conversar com Hinata.

Destrocou-se colocando suas roupas na qual costumava usar e dirigiu-se ao caixa para realizar o pagamento. Depois de acertar tudo com a gerente combinou que o vestido seria entregue em sua casa em menos de uma semana.

Seguiu para um pequeno bar com a jovem Hyuuga, a fim de beber e jogar conversa fora para tranqüilizar um pouco, já que todo aquele trabalho e os assuntos do casamento estavam lhe estressando.

Sentaram-se perto das janelas, admirando as estrelas que surgiam pouco a pouco no céu. Falavam sobre assuntos pessoais, com a morena contando-lhe sobre o tão esperado relacionamento com Naruto, na qual o rapaz havia finalmente a pedido em namoro oficialmente para Hiashi-sama.

Ficaram algumas horas trocando confissões onde a loira falava sobre como havia pensado freqüentemente em Sasuke e de como achava isso estranho, de que sentiria muita saudade de todos seus amigos quando se mudasse para Suna e questionava-se se seria feliz morando tão longe. Hinata procurava palavras de conforto para a amiga, alegando de que iria visitá-la sempre que pudesse.

Beirava em torno de uma da manhã quando deixaram o local, depois de algumas garrafas de vinho. A Hyuuga nunca fora festeira, sendo assim foi Ino quem consumiu a maior parte do álcool. Insistiu em deixar a morena em casa, que acabou concordando por não agüentar mais ouvir os mesmos argumentos.

Após despedir-se da jovem, a Yamanaka seguiu seu caminho, aproveitando a companhia da lua para perder-se em seus pensamentos. Chegou na porta de casa e preparou-se para pegar as chaves em sua cartucheira. Sentiu a estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada, atirando uma kunai em direção a uma ruela escura, ao lado.

Da escuridão saiu um alto rapaz, com a pele tão alva que chegava a ser um pouco pálida, de olhos e cabelos escuros, vestindo roupas acinzentadas. A loira estreitou os orbes tentando reconhecer o jovem, que saiu segurando a kunai antes lançada em uma das mãos, e na outra uma garrafa de sakê.

- Boa pontaria. - Murmurou sem muita emoção, contendo as maçãs do rosto levemente avermelhadas.

- Sempre tive. - Respondeu confusa. - O que faz aqui? - Pegou enfim, as chaves.

- Estava passando pelos arredores e te vi chegar. - Encostou-se no muro atrás de si. - Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

- Está tudo bem. - Sorriu. - Bem, irei entrar, pois já está tarde e amanhã ainda tenho que resolver algumas pendências do meu casamento. - Abriu a porta. - Boa noite.

- Espere! - Exclamou o jovem. - Já que estou por aqui pensei em conversarmos um pouco. - Continuou sério.

- Bem... Creio que esteja um pouco tarde para uma conversa. - Segurou no batente da porta. - Não podemos deixar para amanhã?

- Não é nada demais, mas se assim preferir, tudo bem. - Deu uma grande golada em sua garrafa. - Vou indo então, boa noite. - Ino o viu virar-se e se preparar para começar a andar, sentiu que fora um pouco indelicada com o rapaz. Estava um pouco alterada e sem ao menos perceber o porquê, começou a falar.

- Desculpe, Sai. Não quis ser grosseira. - Repreendeu-se. - Entre, vamos tomar alguma coisa. - Disse por fim fazendo sinal com as mãos para que o shinobi entrasse. Este por sua vez relutou um pouco, porém logo seguiu a loira.

- Sente-se. - Apontou para o sofá bege. - Deseja tomar alguma coisa, que não seja seu... sakê?

- Não, obrigado. - Sentou-se e se acomodou. - O que estava fazendo até tarde na rua? - Perguntou com a intenção de iniciar um assunto descontraído.

- Fui experimentar meu vestido pela última vez para ver se os ajustes estavam corretos e depois eu e Hinata fomos para um bar perto do Ichiraku. - Foi até a cozinha pegar um pouco de água e soltou as longas madeixas. - E você? - Se sentou em frente ao moço.

- Estava tomando um pouco de ar... E bebendo. - Levantou a garrafa, mostrando-a para a Yamanaka, apressando-se para beber mais.

- Você não é muito de beber, até onde eu saiba. - Tomou um pouco do líquido incolor. - Parecia até ser um homem sério. - Riu.

- Você também parece uma pessoa séria, mas pelo que vejo não é bem assim. - Deu um de seus irônicos sorrisos.

- Como assim? - Indagou levemente irritada.

- Se fosse estaria ao menos sóbria enquanto conversamos.

- Como pode afirmar se estou ou não sóbria? - Irritou-se mais.

- Te conheço bem para afirmar. - Manteve sua ironia.

- Me conhece? - A jovem começou a rir debochadamente. - Você acha que me conhece, só se for.

- Te conheço mais do que imagina, Ino-san. - Olhou-a de uma maneira diferente, deixando-a constrangida. Reparou um pouco mais no bonito rosto do rapaz, ele era bem parecido com o Uchiha, tanto pela aparência quanto pelo jeito mais frio.

Ficou sem respostas depositando o copo que antes segurava na mesinha de centro. Sai dirigiu seus olhos escuros para o álbum que estava sobre o móvel. Ergueu-se e o alcançou, abrindo.

- Que fotos são essas? - Indagou admirado.

- São as fotos que tirei para o casamento. - Respondeu não muito animada. - Porém apenas cinco serão escolhidas para serem ampliadas e colocadas na festa.

- São lindas... - Disse sinceramente. Apesar do álcool, Ino corou com o comentário.

- Obrigada. - O jovem parou de virar as páginas quando uma foto em especial lhe chamou uma maior atenção. Ino estava sentada em um campo florido, com as pernas de lado. Os longos cabelos soltos e incrivelmente enfeitados com pequenas flores azuis. Vestia um kimono azulado que lhe caia um dos ombros, deixando-o desnudo.

- Você é uma verdadeira obra de arte. - Disse mais para si mesmo do que para a moça. Dirigiu os orbes negros para a jovem, olhando por cada pedaço do delicado rosto. - É realmente um desperdício uma mulher como você casar-se com um cara tão sem graça como Gaara. - Continuou impassível. A kunoichi ia abrir a boca para fazer algum comentário, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

Acompanhou os movimentos do ANBU quando este se levantou e parou em sua frente. Sentiu uma mão gelada tocar-lhe o rosto, fechou os olhos de leve com o gesto do rapaz.

- Com os amigos que adquiri durante esses quatro anos aprendi muita coisa, principalmente sobre sentimentos e amizade. - Levantou suavemente o rosto da médica-nin para encarar-lhe os olhos. - Mas você me mostrou algo além. - Abaixou-se para ficar na altura de Ino. - Com você aprendi o que é amar. - Não desviava seu olhar dos orbes celestes um segundo se quer.

A jovem ficou totalmente sem reação. Demorou um tempo a mais para associar as palavras que escutara e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi arregalar de leve os olhos.

- A-amar? - Sai balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa. - C-como assim?

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. - Comentou normalmente. - Eu te quero, eu te desejo... Os dias passam e vejo que meu sonho está cada vez mais inalcançável... Em pouco tempo você vai estar em cima de um altar fazendo juras de amor com um homem que não sou eu.- Ino manteve-se atônita e a fala do rapaz ecoava em sua mente. Mil pensamentos surgiram em sua cabeça, mas não conseguia pronunciar sequer uma palavra.

Admirou os olhos escuros mais uma vez, e por um momento imaginou Sasuke ali lhe dizendo aquelas coisas. Respirou fundo sentindo o coração acelerar pelo nervosismo presente. Viu o moço aproximando-se de maneira cautelosa, esperando apenas um consentimento. A Yamanaka fechou os olhos por instinto esperando pelo ato que viria a seguir. Sentiu os lábios macios e quentes de Sai tocar os seus e arrepiou-se de imediato. Entreabriu os lábios dando passagem ao ANBU, que aprofundou o beijo sem exitar. Ficaram ali envolvidos pelo momento durante alguns segundos.

Ino abriu os olhos percebendo o que estava fazendo, depositou uma das mãos no peitoral de Sai e o empurrou sutilmente. O jovem olhou-a de uma maneira interrogativa esperando um porquê pela interrupção.

- Desculpe, Sai. - Seus orbes enchiam-se de lágrimas. - Mas não posso fazer isso, é injusto. - Passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, respirando fundo. - É injusto com você e com Gaara. Estou prestes a me casar, além do mais não quero enganar ninguém. - Disse por imaginar-se beijando Sasuke e não ele. - Desculpe por não poder corresponder-lhe, mas escolhi Gaara para estar ao meu lado. - O rapaz sorriu, mas, porém dessa vez não foi um de seus sorrisos irônicos e sim um verdadeiro.

- Eu entendo. - Levantou-se, ficando de pé. - Não irei insistir e isso morre aqui, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. - A kunoichi aliviou-se com o último comentário. - Obrigada por deixar-me tocá-la pelo menos uma vez, vou guardar este momento na minha memória para sempre. - Ino também se levantou abraçando-o de súbito. Este apenas correspondeu o abraço com fervor, afagando os cabelos dourados. - Bem, é melhor eu ir. - A jovem apenas sorriu assentindo.

Virou-se e pegou a garrafa antes depositada perto do sofá onde estava sentado. Seguiu para a porta abrindo-a e sem olhar para trás disse:

- Nunca senti isso antes, é algo bom, mas ao mesmo tempo machuca. - Continuou. - Desculpe-me pelo constrangimento, não queria forçá-la a fazer nada para que se sentisse mal.

- Não diga isso, você não me forçou a fazer nada.- Mexia na ponta dos cabelos. - Somos muito diferentes, não daríamos certo. É melhor deixar as coisas como estão. - Fitou as costas do rapaz. - Eu gosto muito de você, Sai, muito mesmo. Não quero que nossa amizade fique abalada por isso.

- Não ficará. - Continuou virado, agora segurando no batente da porta e pronto para fechá-la. - E a propósito... - Virou-se. - Você estava linda de noiva mais cedo. - Sorriu e fechou a porta.

Ino continuou estática olhando para frente, pensando no que ocorrera minutos atrás. Recriminou-se mentalmente quando se recordou de Kiba e de que agora havia feito coisa pior. Deixou-se cair no sofá e perdeu-se em seus pensamentos mais uma vez se sentindo mal por Gaara.

- Eu juro que foi sem querer. - Murmurou virando-se e abraçando uma almofada rósea. - Ele se parece tanto com Sasuke. - Fechou os olhos. - Espero realmente poder esquecê-lo um dia.

**Continua...**

x—x

**Nota: **Final de mais um capítulo e finalmente o início do Hentai. Claro que no decorrer das postagens haverá mais cenas desse tipo (pior até xD), espero que tenham gostado.

Gente, desculpa pelo palavreado, na verdade nem lembro se teve alguma coisa pesada nesse aqui, mas com certeza nos próximos deve aparecer.

Desculpe também se os personagens não estão completamente dentro do padrão natural do anime... Por exemplo, o Naruto tomando a iniciativa de chegar na Hinata (*o*), é meio inimaginável maaaaas... Paciência! n.n

**Respostas da Reviews:**

_Laura:_ Pode ter certeza de que as confusões amorosas só tendem a piorar! Ainda mais porque está entrando cada vez mais homens na vida dela! Quem me dera ser cotada assim por todas essas beldades *¬*! A Ino tá bem na fita, né? Muito obrigada pela review, minha linda! Espero do coração que este capítulo tenha te agradado! Beijos! ;*

_xxxcherry: _Muito obrigada pelos elogios, meu bem! Realmente, Deidara, Ino e Sasuke... Vai dar muita dor de cabeça, ainda mais porque nossa querido Gaara também está metido nessa confusão, coitado. Obrigada pela review!! Espero que continue acompanhando e que tenha gostado desse capítulo! ;* Beijos.

_._ _:_ O Gaara ta muito fofo mesmo, não ta merecendo ser passado para trás, ainda mais por ser tão apaixonado pela Ino. E o Sasuke destruidor de lares, hehehe! Que ótimo que gostou, fico muito feliz em saber uma coisa como essa. Tomara que tenha gostado também desse capítulo... As coisas já começaram a esquentar! xD Um grande beijo ;*

_FranHyuuga:_ Meu ego até inflou depois de ler seu comentário! Hehehe! Fiquei extremamente feliz que tenha gostado! Pode apostar que, quando nosso querido e tão esperado Deidei entrar na vida da Ino, vai causar mais e mais confusões em seus sentimentos. Muuuito obrigada pela review, espero que esse capítulo tenha sido tão bom quanto o outro. ;* Beijos linda!

_Uchiha Mariana: _Obrigada!!! Espero que goste desse capítulo! ;* beijo!

_Nagahs: _Nha amor, que bom que gostou! Depois que você comentou até pensei em algumas pessoas que se encaixavam certinho em alguns papéis. Hehehehe! Obrigada pelo comentário, enfeitou minha página de reviews! n.n Te amo muito!!! ;* Beijinho.

' _Doux Poupee:_ Que bom que gostou, espero que esse capítulo possa te agradar ainda mais. Mas quando o Deidei aparecer pode apostar que vai ficar muito melhor! *¬* Muuuito obrigada pela review!

Bom gente!!! Amei TODOS os comentários e fiquei muito feliz com os elogios. Obrigada, de coração. E lembrem-se: Estou aberta a qualquer crítica! Conselhos e dicas também serão sempre bem-vindos.

Espero ansiosamente pelos comentário! ^^

;*

Beijos à todos e até o próximo capítulo!!!


	3. Imoralidade x Lealdade

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate:** M, por conter cenas e palavreados impróprios.

**Aviso:** Fic hentai, inapropriada para menores de 18 anos.

Pode conter spoiller do mangá.

**Casais:** InoxSasuke – InoxGaara – InoxDeidara

**Sumário completo:** Mesmo sendo noiva do Kazekage, Ino questiona-se se já esqueceu Uchiha Sasuke por completo. Após uma missão fracassada no País do Trovão, a jovem Yamanaka é seqüestrada pela Akatsuki e torna-se escrava da organização. Seu rancor cresceu ainda mais por descobrir quem matou seu pai. E em meio a tantas batalhas, sangue e ódio, floresce o mais belo e verdadeiro sentimento: o amor.

x—x

**A Arte do Amor**

** Capítulo 3: **Imoralidade x Lealdade

A loira caminhava enquanto limpava os olhos marejados, denunciando que chorara minutos atrás. Voltava de mais uma visita ao seu pai e ao seu sensei, na qual sempre se emocionava quando relembrava os bons momentos que passara com os dois. Na grande maioria das vezes sentava-se em frente aos túmulos e conversava por longas horas, contando as novidades ou dizendo-lhes o quanto faziam falta em sua vida.

Era de manhã e Ino dirigia-se ao hospital, pois teria de ajudar na escolha de algumas novas enfermeiras. Ventava e o frio fazia a jovem arrepiar-se, a moça abraçava o próprio corpo fechando ainda mais o jaleco para tentar esquentar-se um pouco. Quando estava prestes a entrar no local sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro.

- Ino... - Sussurrou uma voz até então conhecida. - Preciso conversar com você. - Finalizou em um murmúrio. A kunoichi virou-se e encarou o par de esmeraldas, aqueles orbes lacrimavam como se pedissem algum tipo de ajuda.

- Venha até minha sala. - Disse entrando no hospital e sendo seguida pela rósea. Ao chegarem no consultório de Ino, a Yamanaka fechou a porta sentando-se em sua cadeira, fazendo sinal com as mãos para a outra garota também se sentar. Timidamente a Haruno sentou-se recolhida, colocando uma mão sobre a outra em sinal de timidez.

- Já faz alguns dias que queria lhe contar... - Secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. A loira escutava tudo minuciosamente atenta, apoiada em ambas as mãos. - Mas se não quiser conversar eu entendo, já que te tratei super mal aquele dia no escritório.

- Continue, por favor. - Resmungou um pouco irritada pela demora da outra jovem.

- Ino... - Respirou fundo. - Estou grávida. - Resolveu ser direta. No mesmo instante a loira levantou-se com os olhos arregalados.

- G-grávida? - Perguntou querendo ter a certeza de que escutara certo.

- Sim, e Sasuke é o pai. - Abaixou o rosto passando a mão pelos cabelos. Com o comentário a médica franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

- E ele já sabe da notícia? - Indagou sem mostrar muito interesse, apesar de estar em choque por dentro.

- Sim. - Não conseguiu conter o choro. - Acho que é esse o problema. - Encarou-a com súplica.

- Como assim? Por que esse seria o problema? - Perguntou irritando-se com a conversa e querendo saber aonde isso chegaria.

- Ele não aceitou o filho. - Colocou as mãos sobre o ventre. - Disse que poderia ser de qualquer um dessa vila. - Sua fala era entrecortada pelo choro agora constante.

- Como ele pôde dizer uma coisa dessas? - Levou as mãos aos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. - Imbecil. - Bateu na mesa de uma maneira tão forte que assustou Sakura. - Quando essa criança nascer a kekkei genkai (!) do clã Uchiha estará evidente graças ao Sharingan! Será que ele não percebe??? - Gritou nervosa.

- Foi exatamente isso o que eu disse. - Tentou explicar. - Ele apenas respondeu que paga para ver e mesmo que o filho seja dele não fará diferença alguma. - Também se levantou. - Além do mais disse que estou usando esse argumento como desculpa para prendê-lo. - Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. - Ino, você sabe que apesar do meu amor pelo Sasuke, eu JAMAIS seria capaz de fazer algo assim!

- Eu sei, Sakura. - Abraçou a amiga que buscava conforto em seu ombro. - Isso não vai ficar assim, eu prometo.

- Me desculpe pelas coisas horríveis que disse a você naquele dia. - Abraçou-a com mais força. - Eu sou realmente uma idiota em pensar que você estava com ciúme, sendo que na verdade era eu quem estava.

- Esqueça isso, está bem? - Afagava os cabelos róseos em um gesto de carinho. - E quanto ao Sasuke não se preocupe, também darei um jeito nisso.

- Como? - Perguntou a Haruno encarando a amiga. Ino apenas sorriu de uma maneira assustadora pensando nos planos futuros.

x--x

Seus passos eram rápidos e pesados. Quem a olhava assustava-se com a face contorcida de raiva. O jaleco aberto esvoaçava deixando à mostra as costumeiras vestimentas roxas. Ao parar em frente a uma sala com uma placa escrita "Kakashi Time" entrou sem pedir licença. A porta abriu em um estrondo fazendo com que todos ali presentes a olhassem como se procurassem alguma explicação por aquele ato indelicado. O rapaz loiro pulou com o susto deixando alguns papéis caírem no chão. Um dos morenos a olhou ligeiramente assustado e já o outro estava impassível.

Sem rodeios a loira andou em direção ao Uchiha mais novo que estava sentado atrás de uma mesa, colocando uma das mãos sobre esta para se apoiar, enquanto segurava-lhe a gola com a outra.

- Sua escória... - Disse entre os dentes. - Eu deveria te matar, mas não é hoje que sujarei minhas mãos. - Jogou-o na cadeira. - Tenho um assunto sério a tratar com você. - Ameaçou-o com os olhos. - Apenas com você. - Frisou a última palavra encarando os demais da sala.

Naruto apressou-se em sair, com medo de Ino descontar toda aquela raiva em si. Sai levantou-se calmamente, encarando a loira de maneira interrogativa antes de fechar a porta. Ao ver que estavam a sós, a Yamanaka puxou uma cadeira sentando-se em frente ao rapaz. Este apenas continuava sem expressão alguma, esperando o que ela tinha para lhe dizer.

- Você sabe porque eu vim. - Começou.

- Não, não sei. - Respondeu em um tom frio.

- Mas é claro que sabe, não se faça de idiota! - Praticamente gritou.

- Não se exalte... - Comentou passando a mão pelos fios arrepiados. - Não precisa me desrespeitar porque está irritada.

- Quem você acha que é para pregar respeito? - Perguntou com um ar de deboche, rindo logo em seguida do comentário.

- Quem você acha que é para gritar comigo? - Sorriu de lado.

- Cale sua boca. - Resmungou. - Não vim discutir sobre banalidades com você. - Cortou. - Meu assunto é outro. - Se levantou e sentou-se na em frente ao jovem.

- Seja rápida, estou com pressa. – Suspirou cansado.

- Você se orgulha do que faz, Sasuke? – Indagou sarcástica. – Quero que me responda sinceramente. Você acha bonito se aproveitar das garotas e quando está farto delas apenas as descarta? Como se fossem lixo?

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou nervoso.

- Ora, não se faça de bobo. Estou falando de Sakura. – Levantou-se e deu alguns passos para frente ficando de costas para o Uchiha.

- Sakura? Pensei que estavam brigadas.

- Isso não é da sua conta, aliás, nada da minha vida é da sua conta, portanto não desvie o assunto apenas para se safar.

- Onde é que aprendeu a ser tão agressiva? Não me lembro de tê-la conhecido assim. – Ino suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos e virando-se lentamente, para logo abri-los novamente e encarar o homem a sua frente.

- Eu já estou cansada de você, Sasuke, não sei se já percebeu. E com essa sua atitude nojenta de negar o filho de Sakura, só me mostrou mais uma vez que você não vale nada.

- Olhe, Ino, não vou conversar sobre um assunto meu com você, portando se não se importa... – Apontou para a porta com o semblante levemente franzido pela irritação que lhe fora causada.

- Eu vou embora, mas isso ainda não acabou. – Lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero. – Você já nos fez sofrer muito, não vou deixá-lo mais entrar no meu caminho. – Abriu a porta e saiu, porém antes de fechá-la continuou. – Nem no de Sakura.

x—x

- Que bom que já chegou! – Abraçou a amiga com força. – Entre logo, todas já estão esperando. – A primogênita Hyuuga deu passagem para a loira adentrar na casa. A jovem morena estava sorridente, com os longos cabelos presos em um rabo alto, vestindo um curto vestido amarelo-claro acompanhado com sandálias douradas e rasteiras.

Ino retribuiu o sorriso e acompanhou a moça até o salão principal. Enquanto caminhavam, a loira avistou Neji mais adiante, lançando olhares voluptuosos para as coxas à mostra de Hinata. Percebeu estar sendo observado e encarou a Yamanaka com um sorriso quase imperceptível, direcionando seu olhar para o colo descoberto da jovem. Assustada com tal ato, que jamais imaginara possível vir do primo de sua melhor amiga, abraçou o próprio corpo como se tentasse se esconder dos olhos famintos do outro Hyuuga.

A blusa rosa-bebê combinava perfeitamente com a pele de Ino, contrastando com os lábios também rosas devido ao brilho passado minutos atrás. O decote que delineava seus seios dava um toque sensual a mais à imagem da kunoichi. As calças escuras e compridas contornavam as curvas deixando-as ainda mais sinuosas. Os pequeninos sapatos de verniz negros e arredondados na ponta deixavam-lhe com um ar angelical, como se parecesse uma boneca de porcelana. As compridas e louras madeixas presas em uma firme trança, balançavam com o andar da moça, graças a sua maciez.

Hinata abriu a porta do outro aposento revelando o tão esperado chá-de-cozinha. A decoração era simples, porém encantadora. A grande mesa estava revestida com uma toalha azul turquesa, enfeitada com pequenas flores brancas, contendo doces e salgados em abundância. Em cima do balcão continha garrafas com água, refrigerante e algumas em especial com vinho branco. Copos finos e taças estavam delicadamente alinhados em uma pequena mesa com a toalha também azul.

- Que demora, hein Porquinha? – Sakura abraçou a amiga. A rósea vestia uma jardineira curta jeans com uma blusa baby look branca com mangas por baixo e suas costumeiras botas pretas.

- Até que enfim a noiva chegou. – Gritou Temari do outro lado da sala, aproximando-se de Ino junto de Anko e Tenten. – Se demorar tudo isso para chegar ao templo no dia do seu casamento acho que Gaara acabará desistindo de você. – Arrancou risos das demais.

A Sabaku mais velha vestia uma blusa regata preta, com detalhes em prata, calça jeans comum e um par de sandálias pratas e alta, os cabelos presos como sempre. Anko usava um kimono inteiramente roxo e bem curto, diferente dos que as moças costumavam usar, combinando com um par de chinelos de madeira. Tenten que estava com os cabelos castanhos soltos, vestia uma bata branca com um dos ombros de fora e um curto short jeans, com sandálias rasteiras.

- Desculpe a demora, gente. – Desculpou-se Ino. – Shizune demorou a me liberar do plantão.

- Pelo menos chegou bem a tempo de comer o fondue de queijo ainda bem quente. – Comentou Kurenai mais a frente. A jounin usava um vestido cinza e curto, com os cabelos presos em um alto e firme coque.

- Está bem, pegue as bebidas Temari, por favor, e as leve para aquela mesinha de centro. – Apontou para o local. – Coloque o fondue lá também, Kurenai-sensei. – Puxou a loira pela mão. – Vamos nos sentar no chão, pois vou explicar a primeira brincadeira.

A outra loira e sua ex-sensei arrumaram tudo como Hinata havia pedido. As demais garotas sentaram-se perto da pequena mesa onde se encontravam as guloseimas, em cima de um grande e felpudo tapete bege.

- Pensei que haveria só uma brincadeira. – Comentou Sakura tomando um pouco de refrigerante. – Bom, geralmente é assim que funciona na maioria dos chás-de-panela.

- Sim. Mas tente não se esquecer de que esse não é um chá-de-panela qualquer. – Retrucou Temari. – É o melhor que você já foi em sua vida, além do mais porque fui eu e Hinata quem o organizamos. - Todas riram.

- Que horas daremos os presentes a Ino? – Indagou Tenten.

- Logo após essa brincadeira e antes da preparada por Temari-san.

- Por que estamos fazendo um chá-de-panela para Ino? – Perguntou Anko. – Ela já tem uma casa onde morar e está casando com um dos homens mais ricos de todo mundo, não precisará ganhar acessórios para a cozinha, porque além de todos esses fatores, o palácio do Kazekage deve ser cheio de empregados.

- Todas nós sabemos disso, Anko-san, mas logo Ino irá embora e sabe-se lá quando a veremos de novo. Essa reuniãozinha é mais para nos despedirmos dela. – Falou a Haruno.

- Okay, silêncio, por favor, porque Hinata quer explicar a brincadeira.

- Obrigada Temari. Bem... – A morena se levantou e abriu um armário tirando de dentro um pequeno porco rosa de pelúcia. – Essa brincadeira chama-se "Eu beijaria o porco!".

- Nunca escutei isso em toda minha vida. – Gargalhava Kurenai junto com todas as outras meninas.

- Que nome tosco, Hinata, com todo o respeito. – Comentou Temari entre risos. – Aposto que deve ser uma brincadeira muito sem graça.

- Vamos ver se é sem graça ou não. Mas continuando... – Prosseguiu Hinata sorrindo docemente. – Vou começar e vocês verão como se sucede. – Sentou ao lado de Kurenai. – Eu beijaria o porco na testa. – Assim que beijou o pequeno porco no lugar mencionado, passou-o para a ex-sensei. – Escolham qualquer parte do corpo do bicho, falem em voz alta e o beijem, passando para quem está a sua direita e assim por diante.

- Só isso? – Temari questionou.

- Por enquanto sim. – Confirmou. – Agora comecem. – A brincadeira começou e todas riam e faziam piada da idéia de Hinata, esta apenas sorria internamente já sabendo o que estava por vir.

Ao terminarem, a jovem Hyuuga pegou o porquinho da mão de Tenten, que fora a última a beijá-lo. Sentou-se em seu lugar novamente e voltou a explicar o resto do jogo.

- Agora que o jogo começa a esquentar. – Todas olharam-na surpresas pela maneira em que a morena falou. – Todas vocês vão beijar quem está a sua direita da mesma maneira e no mesmo lugar em que beijaram o porco.

- O quê??? – Questionou Temari surpresa. – Só pode ser brincadeira.

- Sim, e bem tosca. – Concluiu Hinata gargalhando das caras feitas por algumas das amigas.

- Me ferrei em dobro. – Anko suspirava.

- Como beijei a pelúcia na testa... – A morena deu um suave beijo na testa de Kurenai.

- Ainda bem que Hinata foi boazinha. – Comentou a jounin. – E ainda bem que fui boazinha também, Ino. – Depositou um beijo no rosto da loira.

- É mesmo, mas infelizmente já comecei me ferrando. – Todas começaram a rir da careta feita pela jovem.

- Nem pense, porquinha! – Gritou Sakura afastando-se um pouco da amiga.

- Você acha que estou feliz com isso? Vamos logo e vire-se para isso acabar logo. – Bufou enquanto a Haruno se levantava e a kunoichi dava-lhe um beijo no traseiro. Tenten chorava de rir enquanto Hinata batia fotos das cenas cômicas.

- Já chega de fotos! Queimei meu filme o suficiente só na burrice que a porquinha cometeu em beijar a bunda do maldito porco!

- Hahaha, continue Hinata, não pára! – Kurenai divertia-se com toda aquela situação.

- Anko, me desculpe por isso. – A outra ninja ficou parada apenas esperando pelo ato seguinte. Sakura com receio aproximou-se de Anko dando-lhe um rápido selinho nos lábios. Gritos ecoavam pelo local junto de flashes.

- Depois dessa tive mais certeza de que não sou lésbica. – Comentou Anko. – Mas o que está por vir provará ainda mais isso. – Encarou Temari que estava muito aborrecida.

- Não vou fazer isso, tenho um namorado e tenho certeza de que Shikamaru odiará saber uma coisa dessas.

- É por isso que ele não vai saber. – Ino ria escandalosamente. – E mesmo que souber, tenho certeza de que irá adorar.

- Hinata, você me paga. – A Sabaku fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu os lábios de Anko junto aos seus. Sem rodeio, as línguas se encontraram e ambas as garotas se envolviam com o beijo que não durou mais do que cinco segundos. Todas davam gargalhadas histéricas e a jovem de olhos perolados mal conseguia bater as fotos, suas maçãs do rosto coraram levemente e seus orbes arregalaram-se um pouco.

- Por Kami-sama... Você até que beija bem, Temari.

- Pare com brincadeiras idiotas! – Gritou empurrando a morena, esta sem cessar o riso.

- Rápido, está enrolando muito. – Reclamou Sakura. Temari virou-se e beijou o pescoço de Tenten. Já esta beijou a ponta do nariz de Hinata que sentiu suas bochechas queimarem devido à vergonha, porém ninguém percebeu.

- Achou realmente tosca a brincadeira, Temari-san?

- Nunca mais a deixo encarregada desse tipo de coisa, Hinata, pode ter certeza.

- Ahhh Temari, nem vem, até que foi divertido. – Comentou Ino empurrando a cunhada.

- Claro, hoje não foi seu dia lésbico.

- Mais ou menos, se beijar a bunda de uma amiga contar como lesbianismo... – Riu.

- Agora, vamos à brincadeira da Temari.

- Graças a Kami-sama. – Resmungou. – Nunca pensei que a mais santinha seria capaz de inventar um jogo como esse. – Todas concordaram e Hinata enrubesceu de leve. – Entreguem os presentes para Ino, uma de cada vez, e sem abrir ela terá que adivinhar. A cada vez que errar será punida com uma prenda.

- Que tipo de prenda? Não venha com bobagens, hein? – Avisou a loira.

- Pode deixar, minha mente não é tão suja quanto à de Hinata.

O tempo passou e a jovem recebeu um presente de cada amiga, a cada erro que cometia na hora da adivinhação recebia uma punição. Dos seis embrulhos, acertou apenas dois, causando risos nas demais quando fora pintada de vermelho dos pés a cabeça, quando foi obrigada a vestir uma micro camisola branca com folhinhas em verde, quando lhe pintaram a unha de azul platinado, quando lhe colocaram rabinho e orelha de coelha e quanto lhe intimaram a pedir esmola na rua e depois ir até o bar que costumava freqüentar nos finais de semana.

- Vamos logo porque estamos perdendo tempo. – Fora puxada para fora do aposento à força. As garotas riam, Kurenai levava consigo três garrafas de vinho. Quando estavam quase saindo da mansão, Anko avistou Neji, e por estar um pouco alterada o puxou pelo braço.

- Venha conosco.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou relutante.

- Ino irá pedir esmola pelas ruas de Konoha e depois vamos ao bar. – Vendo que o jovem a encarava interrogativo continuou. – Faz parte do chá-de-panela da noiva.

- Venha com a gente, Neji! – Pediu Tenten. – Por favor, não terá que fazer nada, só nos acompanhar.

- Só de andar ao lado de vocês serei obrigado a passar vergonha. – Murmurou sério.

- Por favor! Nunca te peço nada...

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou cansado. – Só não me peçam mais nenhum favor pelo resto do ano.

x—x

As horas passaram e todos se divertiram de uma maneira como há muito tempo não faziam. Depois de saírem da mansão Hyuuga, as meninas e Neji passaram na casa de cada amigo, pedindo dinheiro e os intimando a irem com eles ao bar naquela noite. No final, todos participaram das brincadeiras, onde as demais pessoas que os viam ficavam deveras assustadas com toda aquela baderna.

Ao final da noite, depois de várias rodadas de chope, sakê, whisky e outras bebidas, todos dançavam animadamente. Até mesmo Hinata participara da bebedeira.

Sai estava mais sociável, conversando descontraído com a maioria ali presente, principalmente com Shikamaru, mas sem desviar seus olhares sinuosos de Ino, que corava a cada instante e tentava a todo custo cobrir suas coxas do artista e dos demais homens que ali se encontravam. A loira sentia-se um pouco desconfortável ao estar no mesmo lugar que Sai e Kiba, conseqüência do ocorrido de semanas atrás. Nunca mais tocara no assunto com nenhum dos dois shinobis, talvez por vergonha, mas ainda mais por receio e medo de que a história pudesse se espalhar e sua reputação – junto com seu casamento com o Kazekage – fossem por água abaixo.

Neji acompanhava a prima apenas com o olhar, Tenten lhe contava casos e este apenas concordava, deixando a colega de time como monologa. Hinata apesar de estar alterada, jamais deixava sua timidez de lado, e dentre todas aquelas garotas que dançavam, ela conseguia ser a mais graciosa e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Vez ou outra era beijava por Naruto, mas não mantinha o contato por mais de dois minutos, já que se sentia desconfortável em saber que outras pessoas poderiam estar olhando.

Ao longe o Hyuuga avistou a morena comentar algo com o Uzumaki e logo desaparecer por um dos corredores do local.

- Com licença Tenten, preciso usar o toalete. – Comentou deixando seu copo sobre a mesa e saindo sem nem deixar com que a jovem pronunciasse uma palavra sequer. Adentrou naquele extenso corredor, vendo que este se separava ao final, onde os banheiros se encontravam um de cada lado. Caminhou em passos lentos e encostou-se à parede, olhando para os lados tendo certeza de que estava sozinho.

Pouco tempo depois viu a maçaneta do toalete feminino girar e quando a porta se abriu, a figura de Hinata fora revelada. A kunoichi olhou confusa para o parente que a encarava sem quebrar o contato dos olhos perolados.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Neji-nii-san? – O rapaz não a respondeu e continuou a encará-la. – Algum proble... – Os orbes exóticos da moça se arregalaram quando sentiu que fora calada pelos lábios do primo. As mãos levemente pressionadas contra a parede a deixava em uma posição comprometedora e submissa. Seu coração disparou quando o corpo másculo sorveu ao seu. Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento e sem nem pensar duas vezes, desprendeu-se das mãos do jovem e o empurrou sem grosseria.

- O que é isso? – Indagou assustada, os esguios dedos tocavam os próprios lábios. Estava confusa, por que Neji havia tomado uma atitude como aquela? Desde pequenos a relação entre os dois sempre fora fria. O rapaz nunca demonstrara suas emoções, muito menos qualquer gesto carinhoso. O que estava acontecendo ali, naquele exato momento?

- Eu odeio aquele idiota do Naruto... – Começou. – Na verdade nunca gostei dele, mas hoje em dia, muito menos. – Hinata estava atônita.

- ... – Seus orbes ainda arregalados, o coração ainda disparado, sua cabeça ainda confusa.

- Na verdade, eu sempre te amei. – Aquelas palavras lhe caíram como um grande peso em suas costas. Amou? Como assim? Ele sempre fora tão distante... – Mas nunca tive coragem de me declarar. Sinceramente, nunca pensei que você fosse acabar junto do Naruto. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Pensei que no final teríamos ao menos uma chance.

- Do que você está... F-falando? – Perguntou receosa.

- Por toda vida, pela minha falta de coragem, sempre me contentei em apenas observá-la. Era muito cômodo saber que ninguém a tinha, era muito cômodo tê-la apenas para mim, mesmo que nos meus sonhos. – Suspirou cansado. – Mas depois de saber que está ao lado de um homem que não sou eu... Sinto-me como um lixo.

- Nii-san... Por que resolveu me contar isso apenas agora? – Questionou receosa.

- Eu não sei, acho que bebi demais... – Comentou levando uma das mãos à cabeça, fechando os olhos e contorcendo o rosto. – Tenho certeza de que amanhã me arrependerei de ter lhe dito tudo isso. – Encarou-a. – Me desculpe, Hinata. – Finalizando, saiu do campo de visão da prima, caminhando em passos pesados.

A Hyuuga continuou estática olhando para o final do corredor. Em sua cabeça rodavam milhões de perguntas e por um instante sentiu-se mal por não ter reagido ao beijo de imediato. Sentiu-se deveras incomodada também por saber que Tenten, uma grande amiga nutria há longos anos um enorme sentimento pelo seu primo. Por fim seu coração apertou por saber que agora Neji ficaria chateado com toda aquela situação.

Balançou a cabeça de leve como se quisesse espantar tais pensamentos e passou a mão pelos cabelos aproveitando para firmar ainda mais o rabo alto. Fitou novamente as luzes coloridas que invadiam pouco a pouco o local e resolveu seguir para a pista de dança, onde Naruto a esperava. Pretendia conversar mais tarde com o primo, quando as coisas ficassem menos tensas.

Sakura sentia-se um pouco cansada e enjoada, sendo assim pegou sua bolsa e se levantou, preparando-se para sair.

- Gente, já vou ir, estou cansada, amanhã faço plantão no hospital. – Falou em um tom um pouco alto para que os presentes da mesa a ouvissem, já que a música se encontrava alta.

- Pode deixar que a levo em casa, Sakura-chan. – Comentou Naruto chegando por trás junto da morena de orbes perolados. – Hinata também está indo embora e a casa de vocês fica para o mesmo lado.

- Não precisa, Naruto, obrigada. – Agradeceu encabulada. – Não quero incomodar.

- Não é nenhum incômodo, Sakura-chan. – Falou a Hyuuga timidamente. – É perigoso andar sozinha pelas ruas nesse horário, já está bem tarde. – Sorriu.

- Bom, já que é assim... Vamos. – Segurou no braço da amiga e virou-se para se despedir dos amigos. – Boa noite pessoal, vejo vocês amanhã. – Os demais acenaram e voltaram a conversar. Naruto e Hinata acenaram com a cabeça e logo os três saíam pela porta principal do Bar.

Ino estava bêbada, como na maioria das vezes em que saia para noitadas com os amigos. Dançava sozinha, rodeada de pessoas que nem conhecia. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, a batida da música a envolvia ainda mais naquela melodia conturbada. Os demais estranhos presentes no recinto já haviam se acostumado com os trajes da loira, que era deveras chamativo.

Os pés lhe doíam, assim como sua cabeça. Seu corpo mexia sensualmente, enquanto aproximava uma taça contendo Martini para perto dos lábios. Abriu os olhos e fitou Shikamaru que ainda conversava com Sai, ambos estavam sentados no bar. Tenten e Neji beijavam-se loucamente ao canto do balcão, como se não existisse ninguém por perto.

Girou os olhos que pairaram sobre a porta, revelando um rapaz alto e moreno que adentrava no local. Estreitou os orbes azuis na tentativa de enxergá-lo melhor, já que a bebida e a fumaça na pista embaçava-lhe a visão. O jovem de cabelos arrepiados parecia procurar alguém, até que avistou uma mesa e foi sentar com os outros que já se encontravam lá.

Parou o que estava fazendo se aproximando mais de onde o rapaz havia se sentado. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu ser Sasuke o tal homem. Seu coração falhou uma batida e suas pernas estremeceram. Passou uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos desgrenhados e suados, virando a taça de bebida, sentindo a garganta queimar-lhe pelo líquido forte.

Fechou os olhos com força e seu corpo todo arrepiou com aquela sensação boa e ao mesmo tempo incômoda. Foi em direção ao Uchiha e parou em frente a ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Questionou sem saber ao certo o que estava perguntando. Kiba e Chouji, que conversavam animadamente, pararam e encararam a súbita atitude de Ino.

- Vim beber com os amigos, posso? – Nem sequer a olhou. Quando uma garçonete passou, chamou-a. – Um cosmopolitan, por favor.

- Uma caipivodka, por gentileza. – Pediu ainda encarando-o.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhores? – Ino e Sasuke mexeram a cabeça de forma negativa e a jovem moça se retirou educadamente.

- Hoje é a comemoração do meu chá de cozinha, chamei apenas aqueles que tenho consideração e você não foi convidado. Portanto, o que faz aqui?

- Esse lugar é público e venho quando quiser... – Disse pegando a taça que a garçonete lhe trazia. – E desde quando se comemora chás-de-cozinha em um lugar como esse? – Entregou sua caipi.

- Desde quando EU decidi comemorar aqui e não te chamei. – Respondeu irritando-se. – Estou indo embora, boa noite para vocês. – Falou por fim, virando mais uma taça.

- Deixe que te acompanho, Ino. – Kiba já se preparava para levantar, deixando algumas notas com Chouji.

- Pode deixar, Kiba, mas não tem necessidade. Fique e divirta-se, preciso mesmo ficar sozinha.

- Você tem certeza? Seria um prazer acompanhá-la.

- Absoluta, obrigada. Até mais pessoal. – Acenou e andou em direção a porta, abrindo-a e passando as mãos pelos braços na tentativa de esquentar-se, já que vestia uma fina e curta camisola, e o vento teimava em congelá-la.

Caminhou em passos rápidos, porém desengonçados.

- Merda, péssima idéia voltar para casa sozinha e bêbada. – Resmungou. Sentiu algo quente lhe envolver. Assustou-se e se virou rapidamente para trás, cruzando seus olhos claros com aqueles orbes escuros e sombrios.

- Péssima idéia mesmo, por isso vou levá-la para casa. – Disse sem mudar a expressão séria. – Uma péssima idéia também andar vestida de madrugada desse jeito em um frio como esse.

- Não quero esse casaco. – Jogou-o no chão. – Não quero sua companhia também, deixe-me em paz. – Empurrou-o e caminhou ainda mais rápido. Quando tentou dar mais uma passada foi de encontro ao asfalto. Caiu segurando-se com as mãos, seus cabelos lhe caíram no rosto.

- Merda. – Gritou Sasuke. – Você está bem? – Abaixou para ficar da altura da moça. Segurou-lhe o ombro e levantou seu delicado rosto. Seus olhos marejavam. – Deixe me ajudá-la a levantar. – Levantou-a e a envolveu novamente com o casaco. – Está tudo bem, fique calma. – A abraçou enquanto andavam juntos.

Permaneceram calados por todo o caminho, Ino queria ao menos dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Seu coração estava disparado e o medo tomava conta de si pouco a pouco. Tinha medo de ser vista andando tão tarde da noite ao lado de Sasuke, as pessoas poderiam interpretar mal a situação. Chegando na porta de sua casa, separaram-se.

- Não está tudo bem, Sasuke, na verdade nunca esteve. – Tentava, mas não conseguia conter as lágrimas que agora caíam livremente pelo rosto. – Vá embora, por favor.

- Você se machucou? – Indagou aparentemente preocupado. Ino não soube responder se aquela pergunta fora irônica ou inocente, porém ainda assim ficou irritada.

- Não, você me machucou, Sasuke. – Procurava algo em sua bolsa. – Merda! Esqueci as chaves em cima do balcão. – Repreendeu-se mentalmente. - Mais essa agora.

- Ino, isso é passado, esquece. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados. – Quantos anos já se passaram desde quando tudo aquilo aconteceu? – Suspirou. – Se quiser posso voltar para buscá-las.

- Não precisa, eu dou um jeito de entrar. – Olhou para cima fitando a janela de seu quarto. – Qual a diferença se é ou não passado?

- Podemos esquecer tudo de ruim que passou e tentar um novo começo... – Disse como se fosse óbvio. Encarou a janela que se encontrava aberta. – Eu subo com você.

- Espere! – Gritou colocando uma das mãos entre os dois, para que o jovem não se aproximasse. – Você está me propondo para... Recomeçarmos? – Indagou parecendo não acreditar naquilo que escutava.

- Sim, qual o problema?

- Qual o problema? – Riu de uma maneira debochada. – Você jura que realmente quer saber qual o problema? – O Uchiha permaneceu calado, continuou a encará-la, porém dessa vez levemente irritada pelo tom de ironia que a moça usara ao dirigir-se a ele. – Então vou lhe dizer, Sasuke. – Desfez o sorriso sarcástico. – Logo estarei casada e uma das minhas melhores amigas está grávida de você! Será que preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

- E isso é um fato que nos impediria?

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Riu mais uma vez. – Sasuke, você está bêbado? Sério, isso já está começando a me dar medo...

- Se você me amasse de verdade, com certeza largaria do imbecil do Kazekage para ficarmos juntos. – Aproximou-se mais da jovem, segurando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos. – Eu quero reconstruir meu clã, Ino, e quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos, não a Sakura. – A loira escutava cada palavra estupefata, e apesar de bêbada, estava boquiaberta.

- Você só pode estar maluco. – Praticamente gritou. – Gaara foi um dos poucos que esteve ao meu lado quando mais precisei. – Passava as mãos no rosto na tentativa de secar as lágrimas que voltavam a cair. – Quando precisei de você, a única coisa que me deu em troca foi um belo par de chifres. Se toca, Uchiha, coloque-se no seu lugar, nós NUNCA mais voltaremos a ficar juntos. – Falava cada palavra com um peso enorme no peito, querendo gritar o contrário para todo o mundo, porém seu orgulho e o pouco de bom senso que possuía naquele momento, a fizeram agir dessa maneira, que fora correta no seu ponto de vista.

Sasuke sem nem pensar um segundo a mais, puxou Ino para mais perto e selou seus lábios em um beijo terno. A loira tentou resistir, porém o moreno manteve a proximidade sem deixá-la escapar, fechando os olhos lentamente. O coração de Ino batia cada vez mais rápido, pensou por um momento que fosse desmaiar, suas pernas não conseguiam sustentar seu corpo, e por sorte – ou não – o Uchiha a mantinha em pé com o forte abraço. Seus orbes, primeiramente arregalados, fecharam-se vagarosamente, enquanto estremecia com as sensações que o moreno lhe causava.

Entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para o moço. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas estava bom. Quando beijou Sai, imaginou-se com Sasuke, e agora estava realizando o seu sonho. Aquele momento tão especial fora esperado por longos anos, mas não da maneira em como tudo estava ocorrendo, era errado com seu noivo. Gaara jamais merecia algo assim, era errado também com Sakura, que agora sofria com um filho não desejado pelo Uchiha.

Enquanto dizia ser uma grande amiga da rósea, a defendendo para Sasuke e alegava ser leal ao seu futuro marido, dizendo-lhe juras de amor, beijava o tal vingador, na qual já lhe trouxera vários transtornos para sua vida. Repreendeu-se mentalmente e separou-se dos lábios quentes do moreno. Encarou-o lacrimosa, seu coração lhe dizia para continuar, porém sua razão a impedia. Aquele ato era errado, pecaminoso e imoral.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – O abraçou forte. – Me desculpe, mas eu não posso. – Soluçava. – Você foi tudo o que eu sempre quis... – Voltou a encarar os ônix. O rapaz limpava suas lágrimas com os esguios dedos. – Mas nosso momento já passou. – Fechou os olhos com força. – Eu ainda te amo, Sasuke... Eu te amo. – Praticamente gritou. – Você ainda toma conta dos meus sonhos, eu ainda penso na gente. – Tomou ar para continuar. – Mas nosso destino não é esse...

- Não existe destino, Ino. – Reiterou sério. – Nós mesmos traçamos nosso caminho. Nosso tempo ainda não passou, nunca é tarde para ser feliz. – A loira pareceu refletir sobre aquelas palavras e por um momento permaneceu calada.

- Minha felicidade não está ao seu lado, eu sinto isso. – Respondeu. – Seguimos caminhos diferentes durante esses anos, acho que nos perdemos por aí. Você traçou sua vida e eu a minha, não temos mais os mesmos interesses.

- Eu tenho dois objetivos a cumprir e irei fazê-los... E você e Itachi estão nos meus planos.

- Me esquece, Sasuke, assim como tentarei fazer com você.

- Não, eu não irei te esquecer... Ino, eu te desejo... – Aproximou novamente seus rostos. – Eu te desejo toda noite em minha cama... Desejo poder tocá-la e saber que é só minha.

- Sasuke-kun pare, por favor. – Fechou os olhos sentindo aquelas calejadas mãos passearem pelas suas costas. – Não fale mais nada.

- Desejo estar sempre com você, _em _você... – Sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. – Deixe-me possuí-la agora, por favor. Seja minha Ino... – Mordicou-lhe de leve o lóbulo. A moça se arrepiou com aquele gesto carinhoso, queria jogar tudo para cima e fazer amor loucamente com aquele que amava. Sentia-se úmida por debaixo das vestimentas e a excitação lhe acalentava.

- Sasuke, NÃO! – O empurrou. – Pare de me atormentar, eu já disse para cada um seguir sua vida. – Levou ambas as mãos à cabeça. – Me deixe em paz, pelo menos uma vez. – Respondeu chorosa. – Eu quero ser feliz longe de você, isso já basta. – O shinobi a encarava, estava pensativo, estava com raiva de ser rejeitado, porém a entendia perfeitamente. Encontravam-se em uma situação extremamente delicada. – Vá embora, por favor.

- Eu vou, mas deixe-me ao menos ajudá-la a subir.

- Eu estou bem e consigo fazer isso sozinha, pode ir. – Disse virando-se pronta para subir até a janela de seu quarto que se encontrava aberta. Quando menos esperou, já se encontrava lá em cima, sendo segurada pelo Uchiha.

- Mais fácil. – Comentou triunfante. – Com certeza cairia tentando fazer isso, o álcool não a permitiria realizar tal proeza.

- Não estou bêbada, okay? – Sasuke apenas sorriu de lado. – Então... Boa noite. – Estendeu uma das mãos em sinal de despedida. O moreno retribuiu o gesto e por alguns segundos se encararam, e rapidamente a puxou, mais uma vez, para um beijo.

A beijava com voracidade, sem esperar por qualquer sinal de retribuição. Suas mãos percorriam por todas as curvas, tentando arrancar sem vigor a curta camisola da jovem, porém foi impedido. As brilhantes safiras o encaravam interrogativas.

- Isso é apenas uma lembrança, para que nunca se esqueça de mim... – E depositou-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. – Um dia ainda te espero em minha cama, _gostosa._

Ino se virou ajeitando sua roupa. Caminhava em direção ao corredor quando tropeçou em um tapete, segurando-se na cama. Estava absorta em sua mente e seu coração estava a mil. Não conseguia mais reagir aos atos de Sasuke.

- Por que está suja dos pés à cabeça com essa tinta vermelha? – Lhe perguntou ao pé da janela, pronto para ir embora.

- Hoje foi meu chá-de-panela, e isso foi apenas uma prenda. Já vou me lavar.

- Me deixe ajudá-la, então. Nesse estado vai acabar dormindo no banho. – A loira riu.

- Acho que você não entendeu que já deveria ter ido embora há muito tempo.

- Entendi sim, mas não acho certo largá-la bêbada sendo que posso te ajudar.

- Você está louco...

- Podemos ao menos der amigos, certo? – Ino assentiu. – E amigos ajudam uns aos outros.

- Você pode me ajudar me deixando sozinha. – Estava muito alterada, e toda aquela conversa mexera muito com seu emocional, sem perceber estava sendo conduzida ao banheiro. Sasuke acendeu a luz do local, iluminando o recinto. Observou a loira que se encostava na pia. Segurou com delicadeza na barra da camisola da moça, e esta por sua vez, levantou ambos os braços permitindo que o rapaz continuasse. Ao retirar a peça e largá-la em qualquer lugar naquele chão, se afastou um pouco para ligar o chuveiro, que se aquecia rapidamente abafando o lugar.

Não pôde deixar de reparar nas deliciosas curvas da moça, que cobria sem sucesso, seus seios com as mãos. Eles eram grandes, porém firmes. Redondos e aparentemente macios. Os mamilos levemente rosados contrastando com a pele alva. Com sutileza a puxou para o box, retirando sua camisa para não molhá-la.

Pegou uma bucha e depositou um pouco de sabonete líquido de lavanda. Deslizava o utensílio por todo o corpo seminu, limpando cada parte de sujeira e tinta. A loira apenas admirava seu peitoral definido e os músculos do braço bem estruturados, e juntando com cada toque do rapaz, se excitava mais e mais.

Ao terminar, o Uchiha mais novo fechou a torneira e pegou uma toalha azulada em um armário, envolvendo Ino. Prendeu-a com firmeza em seu corpo, colocando ambas as mãos por debaixo do linho com algodão, retirando a calcinha da jovem e jogando-a perto da porta. Aproveitando tal desfecho, tocou de leve com um dos dedos na intimidade da loira, que gemeu em resposta.

A Yamanaka tombou a cabeça para trás e segurou-se no lavabo com os braços. Sasuke já se encontrava com o membro ereto, e louco para arrancar suas calças e possuí-la sem nenhum pudor. Continuou a tocá-la, primeiramente com movimentos leves, depois acelerados. A loira gemia mais e mais em resposta, agora se sentando na pia e abrindo as pernas.

O moreno lhe arrancou a toalha, a deixando completamente nua. Beijou-lhe sensualmente o pescoço, depositando vários beijos molhados pelo local, sem cessar o movimento, agora também penetrando um dedo em sua vagina, enquanto com o outro estimulava seu clitóris. Abocanhou um dos seios, sugando sem piedade o mamilo rosado, que enrijecia em resposta.

Percebeu que a kunoichi alcançava seu primeiro orgasmo quando sentiu leves contrações do canal vaginal em seu dedo. O retirou vagarosamente, segurando nas coxas de Ino, que prendia suas pernas ao redor da cintura do jovem. A conduziu até o cômodo vizinho, depositando-a em cima da cama.

- Sasuke-kun, pare agora, por favor. – Falou entre gemidos enquanto sentia a língua quente do rapaz invadi-la. Sua mente vagava para um lugar bem longe dali. Quando teve seus momentos de intimidade com Gaara, não esteve nem perto de sentir-se tão excitada como se sentia agora. Era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo seu corpo em apenas um segundo. As mãos não tinham mais força para apertar os lençóis claros, e suas pernas não conseguiam parar de tremer.

- Você tem realmente certeza de que quer que eu pare? – Indagou sedutor. – Sou capaz de fazê-la sentir mais prazer do que o perdedor do Gaara... Te garanto. – Disse por fim voltando a se deliciar com o gosto de Ino.

x—x

Os corpos se colidiam intensamente e o suor era evidente. A morena com os olhos cor de âmbar arranhava sem piedade as costas do Hyuuga. Este continuava seus movimentos com mais voracidade, sentindo estar perto de seu limite. Encaravam-se com luxúria, as bocas entreabertas e a respiração descompassada. Os gemidos femininos invadiam o local cada vez mais, juntamente com os guturais do moreno.

- Neji... – Murmurou manhosa. – E-eu, e-eu estou quase. – Gemeu mais.

- Eu t-também, Tenten... – Gemeu em resposta.

As estocadas tornaram-se ainda mais rápidas, e os gritos ecoaram ainda mais altos pelo local. O espelho e a janela presente ali se encontravam embaçados. A música alta lá fora abafava os atos luxuriosos que ocorriam no banheiro do bar. Não tardou muito para a kunoichi alcançar seu ápice, contraindo seu interior e estimulando ainda mais o seu parceiro.

Quando sentiu que não agüentaria mais, Neji retirou seu membro de dentro de Tenten e gozou por todo o corpo da jovem. As roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão, e a única vestimenta de Neji eram suas calças. Beijaram-se pela última vez, com volúpia, enquanto o Hyuuga se abaixava para pegar suas peças restantes e as da colega. Vestiram-se rapidamente e saíram do banheiro sem serem notados.

Sentaram-se novamente em uma das mesas, porém dessa vez sozinhos. Já era muito tarde e todos os seus amigos já haviam ido embora, restando poucas pessoas no estabelecimento. As batidas ainda eram fortes, apenas três ocupavam a pista de dança. Conversavam baixo, trocando carícias e bebendo sakê, beijando-se vez ou outra.

- Estou cansada, Neji, vamos embora? – Indagou afagando os cabelos escuros.

- Claro, vamos pedir a conta. – Levantou uma das mãos chamando uma garçonete. – A propósito, quer dormir na minha casa hoje? – A moça enrubesceu de leve e concordou afirmando com a cabeça. – Ótimo. – Completou selando seus lábios mais uma vez. – Podemos nos divertir mais chegando lá. – Sorriu maroto.

x—x

Sua cabeça doía muito. Seus olhos pesavam devido ao extremo cansaço. Os abriu lentamente e com certa dificuldade. A janela e as cortinas se encontravam abertas e o sol iluminava o quarto sem piedade. Os raios solares lhe feriam os orbes, sendo obrigada a fechá-los novamente e abri-los somente quando se acostumasse melhor com a claridade.

Suspirou pesadamente e se espreguiçou. Esticou-se por completo e sentiu a preguiça ir embora. Observava o céu azul, na qual continha algumas nuvens brancas, que se movimentavam devido ao vento. Olhou para o relógio que estava sobre sua cabeceira. Indicava dez da manhã.

Queria arrumar algumas coisas na floricultura e preparar alguns arranjos para adiantar o trabalho da semana. Faria faxina à tarde em sua casa com a ajuda de Hinata e tentaria passar no hospital mais tarde para visitar alguns pacientes internados.

Resolveu por fim se levantar para tomar um banho e descer para a loja. Estava coberta por um fino lençol claro, e percebeu estar nua. Estreitou os olhos e se revirou na cama.

Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Sasuke deitado ao seu lado, que se sentou bruscamente, cobrindo seu corpo por inteiro com as cobertas. Este dormia tranqüilamente, o rosto estava sereno. Os lençóis lhe cobriam a parte inferior enquanto seu peitoral definido encontrava-se exposto e desnudo.

Ino levou uma das mãos a boca, sentindo seus olhos lacrimarem. O que diabos havia feito na noite anterior? E por que o Uchiha dormia ao seu lado? Em sua mente rodava milhões de perguntas, não conseguia se lembrar direito do que havia acontecido. Procurava por algum rastro de sangue pela cama, porém não encontrou nada. Não sabia como reagir, queria chamar o moreno e tentar conversar sobre o ocorrido, mas lhe faltava coragem. Ficou parada ali, a observá-lo.

Sasuke deu os primeiros sinais de que estava acordando. Remexeu-se e suspirou profundamente, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade pelo sol que já estava alto no céu lá fora. Olhou ao redor, tentando se situar de onde estava. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça e encarou Ino, que estava aflita.

- Bom dia. – Disse seco e com a voz levemente rouca por ter acabado de despertar. Levantou-se, ficando apoiado apenas com os cotovelos na cama. – Que horas são? – A loira continuou estática o encarando. – O que foi?

- Sasuke... O que aconteceu na noite passada? – Indagou receosa.

- Você não se lembra? – Retrucou a pergunta com um sorriso de lado.

- Não... – Respondeu insegura. – Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando. – Comentou já se irritando.

- Nada demais, não fizemos sexo se é isso que quer saber. – Falou andando em direção ao banheiro. – Tem mais toalhas no armário? – Ligou o chuveiro e tirou sua calça juntamente de seus boxers.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou seguindo para o lavabo. – Oh meu Deus. – Virou-se e tampou os olhos com as mãos quando viu que o jovem estava tomando banho.

- Está com vergonha de quê? – Riu. – Não há nada que já não tenha visto. – No mesmo instante Ino o encarou com os orbes arregalados. Havia visto Sasuke nu? E nem ao menos se lembrava? – Brincadeira, _gostosa_.

- Não me chame assim. – Foi para seu quarto vestir algo decente. – Quero que vá embora assim que sair do banho, não quero que ninguém o veja aqui.

- Por que tanto medo? – Indagou já sabendo a resposta.

- Prefiro não comentar... – Respondeu seca. – Mas afinal... - Encostou-se no batente da porta encarando Sasuke nos olhos, vestindo um curto short preto e uma camiseta branca um pouco larga, com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo. – O que aconteceu ontem?

- Nós ficamos, fizemos algumas putarias e você não quis fazer sexo comigo. – Foi direto. – Acho que isso resume muita coisa.

- Canalha, como teve coragem de se aproveitar da situação? – Franziu o cenho.

- Parece que foi você quem se aproveitou da situação. – Fechava o chuveiro, pegando duas toalhas, uma delas amarrou na cintura e a outra passou em volta de seu pescoço. – Eu não fiz nada que você não quisesse, Ino, e parece que você adorou, principalmente quando te peguei de jeito. – Riu dissimulado.

- Eu tenho nojo de você... – Falou com desdém.

- Até ontem à noite não tinha, tanto que deixou com que eu te tocasse inteirinha. – Aproximou-se da loira. – Vai dizer que não gostou.

- Sai de perto de mim. – O empurrou sutilmente. – Arrume suas coisas e saia. – Murmurou voltando para o quarto e já começando a arrumar a cama.

Sasuke fez o que a loira pedira. Acabou de se secar e colocou sua roupa. Arrumou-se rapidamente e logo estava pronto para partir. Ino já arrumara todo o quarto e agora o acompanhava até a janela, para que assim o moreno saísse mais discretamente, sem que ninguém o visse.

- Obrigado pela noite maravilhosa. – Disse tentando beijá-la nos lábios, mas como agora a moça não estava alterada e nem nada, teve os reflexos rápidos e esquivou-se, esbravejando. O Uchiha apenas sorriu. – E pode ficar tranqüila quanto ao que ocorreu ontem, será nosso segredo. – Segurou-lhe o queixo. – Espero que volte a se repetir. – E antes mesmo que Ino pudesse retrucar, havia desaparecido pelo horizonte.

- Por que eu sempre estou fazendo besteira? – Suspirou cansada levando uma das mãos à cabeça. – Gaara não merece isso. – Então sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos azuis. – Eu serei uma péssima esposa. – E se atirou na cama

x—x

Hinata caminhava vagarosamente pelo o quarto, enquanto secava os cabelos molhados. Vestia apenas um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã rosa. Abriu a porta do seu extenso armário e passou a analisá-lo calmamente, tocando hora ou outra nas roupas que estavam penduradas em cabides. Por fim escolheu uma calça comprida preta, suas costumeiras sandálias escuras, uma camiseta regata branca e um casaco fino amarelo claro. Vestiu-se e passou a pentear as melenas negras, deixando-as soltas.

Estava atrasada quanto ao horário combinado com Ino, pois havia prometido ajudá-la na faxina de sua casa. Deu uma borrifada de um perfume floral e saiu do quarto, caminhando pelo extenso corredor de sua mansão. Ainda se sentia mal pelo ocorrido da noite anterior, e pelas palavras pesadas de Neji, concluiu que provavelmente ele estaria chateado.

Parou em frente à porta do quarto do primo, que se encontrava perto da escada. Permaneceu lá por alguns minutos, incerta do que deveria fazer. Já eram duas horas da tarde e o rapaz nem ao menos descera para almoçar, estava preocupada.

Receosa, deu leves batidas na porta, esperando por alguns instantes. Sem resultado, bateu novamente, porém dessa vez um pouco mais forte, mas ainda assim ninguém a atendeu. Pensou que talvez o Hyuuga ainda estivesse dormindo, sendo assim desistiu. Quando passou a caminhar novamente com o destino de ir embora, escutou um barulho atrás de si.

- Hinata, o que deseja? – Indagou o moreno com os cabelos levemente desgrenhados e com o peito nu, vestindo apenas uma bermuda. A jovem se virou rapidamente para encarar o primo, e corou pelos trajes que o rapaz usava.

- E-eu... – Gaguejou e andou em direção ao primo. – Gostaria de me desculpar caso tenha ficado chateado com o ocorrido de ontem.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, sou eu quem deve se desculpar pelo que aconteceu. – Respondeu baixo. – Eu sinto muito, não queria ter falado nada daquilo. – Estava com a porta entre aberta e o quarto permanecia escuro.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe, Neji-nii-san. – Sorriu delicadamente. – Mas gostaria de continuar aquela conversa, se você não se importar, claro. – E abaixou a cabeça, fitando o próprio pé. – Queria lhe dizer algumas coisas.

- Neji, quem é? – Indagou uma voz feminina vindo de dentro do quarto. – Hinata arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça de súbito, fitando o primo. Este apenas continuava a olhar a morena, indiferente, quando respondeu sem ao menos se virar:

- Apenas Hinata. – Suspirou. – Me espere que já estou indo. – A Hyuuga o olhou surpresa, reconhecendo aquela voz como a de Tenten. Ficou sem palavras, estava confusa. Na noite anterior Neji havia dito que a amava e até mesmo alegou odiar Naruto por isso, e na manhã seguinte encontra uma de suas melhores amigas no quarto escuro do primo.

- Bem... – Começou sem jeito. – Tenho que ir, Ino me espera. – E sorriu envergonhada. – Depois voltamos a conversar. – E saiu sem esperar que o moreno se despedisse.

Neji deu de ombros e fechou a porta, voltando seu olhar para a moça deitada nua em sua cama, onde estava sendo iluminada apenas pelos poucos e finos raios solares que tentavam penetrar pela escura cortina.

- O que ela queria? – Indagou curiosa, envolvendo o rapaz nos braços quando sentiu que este se deitava ao seu lado.

- Nada demais. – Respondeu frio. – Apenas resolver alguns assuntos familiares. – E voltou seus pensamentos para as palavras sinceras ditas à sua prima. – Quer se divertir mais um pouco antes de ir embora? – E sorriu maliciosamente encarando aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Claro que sim. - Sorriu e tomou os lábios do jovem em um beijo plácido, já ficando por cima dele. – Mas dessa vez eu estou no comando. – Neji apertou as coxas torneadas da companheira e suspirou intensamente quando sentiu aquela língua quente passear pela sua pele desnuda.

x—x

As horas passaram rápido para as duas amigas naquele dia, não apenas pelo trabalho que tiveram ao arrumar a casa da loira, mas também pelas confissões que foram ouvidas naquela tarde. Ino detalhadamente contou tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos tempos, desde os acontecimentos com Kiba até os com Sasuke.

Hinata ouviu tudo atentamente, sentindo-se abobada, porém entendendo cada argumento dado pela Yamanaka. Sentiu-se mal pela amiga, que com certeza se sentia culpada com tudo aquilo. Agora afagava os fios de ouro, recostada no sofá. A outra jovem estava deitada em seu colo, chorando vez ou outra, pelo peso que sentia em seu coração.

- O que eu devo fazer, Hinata? – Indagou com a voz trêmula. – Por mais que eu tente esquecer, eu ainda o amo. – Murmurou. – Mas isso não é certo com Gaara, nem com Sakura! – Choramingou.

- Eu sei, Ino-chan... – Respondeu a Hyuuga. – Mas infelizmente não mandamos em nosso coração.

- Gaara sempre me trouxe prosperidade e coisas boas, ao contrário de Sasuke... – Suspirou enquanto sentia o carinho da amiga. – Por tanto tempo tentei convencer a mim mesma de que seria feliz ao lado dele, mas não consigo me sentir completa. – Fechou os olhos. – Quando estou com Sasuke tudo fica diferente, parece que o mundo gira devagar. A vontade de tê-lo de volta é maior do que a minha mágoa, e tudo que tento transparecer através dessa raiva constante não passa de uma máscara.

- Ele não é a pessoa certa para você... – Tombou a cabeça para trás. – Um amor que só traz sofrimento como conseqüência não pode ser considerado algo bom. – Fitou o teto enquanto ainda acariciava os cabelos loiros. – Você merece algo melhor, Ino-chan, Gaara sim está ao seu nível. – A loira permaneceu calada por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre as palavras da amiga.

- Mas não é justo enganá-lo. – Sibilou já entre soluços. – Eu sou um monstro, Hinata, um monstro. – Secou as lágrimas com uma das mãos. – Nessa brincadeira, olha a quantidade de pessoas na qual machuquei e irei machucar caso essas histórias vazem.

- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nada, pode ficar tranqüila. Kiba com certeza não sairia por aí contando, já que tem medo do Gaara, Sai não é muito amigo de nenhum dos meninos e Sasuke jamais falaria nada por aí, porque além de ser reservado, não quer problemas para o lado dele. – Comentou.

- O que você me sugere?

- O que você quer para seu futuro? – Respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Ser feliz, esquecer tudo isso... – Suspirou cansada. – Conhecer alguém que me faça nascer de novo... Cruzar com uma pessoa que me faça perder o rumo e minha sanidade. – Sorriu de seus pensamentos bobos. – Encontrar um novo amor.

- Você ainda não encontrou sua alma gêmea. – Concluiu. Ino apenas riu do comentário da amiga.

- Não existe esse negócio de alma gêmea, Hinata.

- Claro que existe. – Voltou seus olhos perolados para a Yamanaka. – Você está tão descrente do amor para afirmar algo assim?

- Acho que sim... – Disse chorosa. – Creio que não conseguirei me apaixonar novamente.

- E por que não?

- Ah... Esse negócio de amor é muito complicado. – Suspirou. – E não sei se conseguirei esquecer Sasuke algum dia.

- Quando você menos perceber vai estar perdidamente apaixonada e nem ao menos se lembrará da existência do Sasuke. – A loira sorriu.

- Promete para mim que isso realmente vai acontecer? – Fitou a morena.

- Claro. – Sorriu docemente. – Alguma vez já menti para você? – Passou os delicados dedos pelos cabelos sedosos da amiga.

- Eu sei que não... – Fechou os orbes. – Acredito em você. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto... – Sentou-se e encarou Hinata. – Você ainda pretende conversar com o Neji sobre o ocorrido de ontem?

- Não sei se devo... – Falou receosa. – Não depois de saber que Tenten passou a noite com ele. – Corou. – Tenho medo de atrapalhar alguma coisa.

- Será que nunca passou pela cabeça da Tenten que o Neji gosta de você?

- Acho que não... Mas também, como ela saberia? Ele só me disse ontem e com certeza não deve ter comentado com ninguém, ele é muito orgulhoso para admitir uma coisa como essa.

- Ele nunca me contou e eu sempre soube. – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Está na cara... Hinata, você é muito inocente. – Espreguiçou-se. – Mas talvez seja melhor mesmo deixar isso quieto, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Mirou o teto novamente. – Acho que estamos bem enroladas em questões de relacionamento, não é mesmo? – Ambas riram.

- Nem me fale. – Levantou. – Vou preparar um chá para acalmar os nervos, quer?

- Claro, vou te ajudar. – A morena também se levantou e quando estavam quase alcançando a cozinha ouviram batidas na porta.

- Já vai. – Gritou a loira. – Ué, quem será? – E foi em direção à sala novamente. Abriu a porta e se deparou com Temari ofegante. – O que foi? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Ino, preciso que venha até o hospital comigo. – Percebeu que Hinata também se encontrava no aposento, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados a fitando com insistência, parecendo prestar atenção na conversa. – Olá Hinata. – A Hyuuga assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ao hospital? – Indagou curiosa. – Pra quê? O que aconteceu? – A cunhada permaneceu calada por alguns instantes. – Anda! Fala logo! – Disse já impaciente.

- Acalme-se! – Gritou. – A Sakura...

- O que tem ela? – Pronunciou-se a morena pela primeira vez desde que a conversa havia sido iniciada.

- Ela perdeu o bebê. – As outras duas moças arregalaram os olhos.

- O quê? – Ino estava surpresa. – Como? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou aflita.

- Não sei muito bem, Shizune-san pediu para que eu a chamasse com urgência. – Respirou fundo. – Parece que houve uma briga com Sasuke e ela se sentiu mal, mas ninguém me contou nada com detalhes.

- Sasuke? – Murmurou para si mesma. Virou-se para Hinata que a encarava com um semblante preocupado, levando uma das mãos a boca. – Vamos logo. – Pegou seus sapatos e começou a calçá-los com rapidez, assim como a Hyuuga. – "O que você aprontou dessa vez?".

**Continua...**

x—x

(!) Kekkei genkai = Linhagem Sanguínea.

**Nota:** Eu juro que ia escrever apenas um beijo entre a Ino e o Sasuke, mas acho que fui um pouco longe demais! xD Não me matem!!! Como sempre nossa querida loira bebendo mais do que devia e fazendo besteiras, mas quem sabe um dia ela aprende?

Quanto ao chá de panela, eu li essa brincadeira do porquinho em um site, se não me engano no da revista Marie Claire! xD Eu não gosto de Yuri ( - amoooooo Yaoi *o* - ), mas escrevi aquela parte do beijo apenas para dar uma pitada de humor à fic, já que a Temari ficou desmerecendo a idéia da Hinata.

Nesse capítulo teve um pouco de NejiHina, para quem curte! ;) E NejiTenten também (Ui, pegador). Agora é mais uma enroscada em romances, pelo menos nossa querida Hyuuga sabe mais do que a Ino o que quer da vida.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**. (Ana Yamanaka Ino): **Meu bem, primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas! No capítulo anterior, eu respondi sua review, mas o site do fanfiction deu algum problema e o seu nome não saiu direito -.-

"_._ _:_ O Gaara ta muito fofo mesmo, não ta merecendo ser passado para trás, ainda mais por ser tão apaixonado pela Ino. E o Sasuke destruidor de lares, hehehe! Que ótimo que gostou, fico muito feliz em saber uma coisa como essa. Tomara que tenha gostado também desse capítulo... As coisas já começaram a esquentar! xD Um grande beijo ;*"

Agora respondendo sua última (xD): É mesmo, cada hora um vem e confunde ainda mais nossa loirinha. Imagina só quando nosso tão esperado Deidei chegar? *-* Mas espera, que antes disso ainda vem muita coisa pela frente! n.n Fico extremamente feliz em saber que está acompanhando a história, espero que este capítulo tenha te agradado! ;* Beijos!!

**Brighit de Romanus: **Dessa vez teve menos hentai do que o capítulo passado, mas ainda tem muito por vir!!! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando! Muito obrigada pela review e até o próximo! =) Beijo! ;*

**Nagahs:** Nha amor, mais um comentário lindo (aliás, dois n.n)! Obrigada pelo apoio, sério! E pára com isso que não é verdade, seu dramático! xD hehehe! Te amo muito, baby! ;* Beijos e espero que goste ainda mais desse!

**Laura:** Minha linda, eu sabia que você ia gostar do hentai, é a sua cara! xD To brincando (6) – Sério mesmo, obrigada pelo apoio e pelas idéias! Huahuahuahua xD principalmente as erradas! (a) Me ajudou muito com toda certeza! Hehehe! E pode deixar que nos próximos capítulos vai ter muito mais, lembra do nosso combinado, hein? ;) Só a ca... ;X Não falo mais nada!! Beijos linda! ;*

**Uchiha Mariana:** O Sasuke é um cachorro sim, e este capítulo demonstra ainda mais. A Sakura não é santinha, mas é meio ingênua. Ai ai, essas duas apaixonadas só fazem besteira, não é mesmo? Hehehe! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que este te agrade ainda mais e que continue acompanhando! n.n Obrigada!! ;* Beijos

**FlorHyuuga:** Meu bem, eu fico muito muito muito, mas MUITO feliz com cada comentário seu, do fundo do coração! Você com certeza é uma das pessoas que mais me inspira para que eu continue com a fic! Que ótimo que gostou do capítulo 2! Sim, o Sasuke só atrapalha a vida da nossa loira, e a leva a fazer várias besteiras ¬¬ Sendo que ele não merece nem uma lágrima derramada por ela. Huahuahuahua xD Mas pode deixar que ele ainda vai pagar por tudo o que fez/faz, e por ser como é, ainda não pensei completamente no castigo que vai receber mas pode ter certeza de que vai ser dos bons! (6) – A Sakura não escutou a amiga, e agora deu no que deu, vamos só ver se agora ela enxerga o Kakashi. ;) – Tadinho mesmo do Gaara, ele é todo lindo com ela, realmente não merece tudo isso. ;( - Espero que tenha gostado ainda mais desse capítulo e continue acompanhando! ;* Mil beijos!!! ^^

**Veri:** Achei tão fofo o seu comentário! Obrigada pelos elogios! =) É, mas infelizmente o Gaara tende a sofrer cada vez mais... ;/ Coitado, não merece! Muito obrigada pela review, Tró (n.n) e espero que goste desse aqui! ;* Beijos!

Mais uma vez obrigada por todos os comentários. Amei! *o* Queria desejar a todos vocês um FELIZ NATAL e um PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO, já que não sei se vou postar novamente antes das datas festivas (do natal provavelmente não)! Espero que continuem acompanhando e até o próximo!

**PS: **Não me matem pelo Deidei ainda não ter aparecido!!! Não vai demorar ;) E quando aparecer, pode ter certeza de que vai tomar uma grande parte dos posts! xD ( - Lembrem-se de que a fic gira em torno da Ino - )

**PS2: **Desculpem caso haja algum erro, eu revisei, mas algumas coisas passam despercebidas. ^^

Bom, gente, acho que é só!

;*

Um grande beijo!!!

_Hidini-sama_


	4. Mau Pressentimento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate:** M, por conter cenas e palavreados impróprios.

**Aviso:** Fic hentai, inapropriada para menores de 18 anos.

Pode conter spoiller do mangá.

**Casais:** InoxSasuke – InoxGaara – InoxDeidara

**Sumário completo:** Mesmo sendo noiva do Kazekage, Ino questiona-se se já esqueceu Uchiha Sasuke por completo. Após uma missão fracassada no País do Trovão, a jovem Yamanaka é seqüestrada pela Akatsuki e torna-se escrava da organização. Seu rancor cresceu ainda mais por descobrir quem matou seu pai. E em meio a tantas batalhas, sangue e ódio, floresce o mais belo e verdadeiro sentimento: o amor.

x—x

**A Arte do Amor**

**Capítulo 4:** Mau Pressentimento

Ainda de olhos fechados pôde perceber a claridade que estava presente no recinto. Com certa dificuldade, abriu o par de esmeraldas e percorreu os orbes pelo quarto. Piscou algumas vezes e assimilou a tonalidade esbranquiçada do teto, chão e paredes. Suspirou pesadamente levando uma das mãos ao rosto, massageando a têmpora que doía um pouco.

Pousou o olhar sobre uma figura sentada em uma cadeira próxima à porta, que lia uma revista sem muito interesse. Sentou-se com certa dificuldade, chamando a atenção de sua companhia.

- Acordou? – Indagou a loira fechando a revista e jogando-a em cima de uma mesinha. Levantou-se e seguiu com passos largos até a amiga que parecia um pouco desnorteada. – Como se sente? – Sorriu e passou a costas de sua mão no rosto pálido.

- E-eu me sinto melhor, obrigada. – Assentiu com a cabeça. – Que horas são? – Perguntou olhando para o céu lá fora através das enormes janelas ali presentes.

- Provavelmente já se passaram das duas da tarde. – Comentou também olhando para a rua. – Vou descascar uma maçã para você comer, está há muito tempo de estômago vazio. – Tirou de uma cestinha algumas frutas e uma pequena faca, pegou a cadeira que antes estava encostada na parede perto da porta e a colocou ao lado da cama, sentando-se logo em seguida.

- Não estou com fome, Ino. – Respondeu com desânimo. – Estou cansada e apenas um pouco... Fraca. – Completou encostando-se ao travesseiro macio.

- Está com fraqueza porque não comeu. Precisa se alimentar para ficar boa logo. – Terminando de descascar, picou a fruta em pequenos pedaços, colocando-os em um prato.

- Me sinto um pouco enjoada. – Murmurou enquanto abria a boca para abocanhar um pedaço de maçã que a loira lhe dava com um garfo.

- Provavelmente por causa dos remédios, eles são fortes. Mas logo passa... – Sorriu. – Não sente mais dores, certo? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Não. – Disse enquanto mastigava. Quando a loira ia comentar algo, escutou batidas na porta. – Entre. – Falou Sakura um pouco mais alto para que a pessoa do lado de fora pudesse escutar.

- Com licença. – A porta foi aberta com delicadeza e logo uma figura com olhos perolados foi revelada. – Boa tarde, como está, Sakura-chan? – Perguntou a Hyuuga sorrindo, carregando algumas flores consigo.

- Melhor. – Sorriu de leve.

- Que bom. – Adentrou completamente no cômodo e fechou a porta atrás de si. – É algo bobo, apenas alguns arranjos de flor de cerejeira, já que são suas favoritas. – Disse estendendo a mão e pousando as mudas delicadamente no colo da rósea, coberto por um grosso lençol. – As peguei no caminho do hospital.

- Obrigada Hinata-chan. São lindas! – Tocou-as de leve com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo as aveludadas pétalas claras. Esticou o braço devolvendo-as à amiga, que não tardou em colocá-las em um vaso próximo.

- Você nos deu um belo susto ontem, hein senhorita? – Falou divertida. – Ficamos super preocupadas, quando chegamos já estava inconsciente, mas Kakashi-san passou a noite com você. – Sentou-se perto das meninas. – Será que agora poderia nos contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou curiosa, segurando a mão da Haruno de forma protetora.

- Sim... – Suspirou pesadamente, acomodando-se melhor na confortável cama. Ino colocou o prato em uma mesinha e voltou seus olhos para a kunoichi que já se preparava para revelar o fato ocorrido. – Ontem eu já havia acordado mais indisposta do que o normal, mas ignorei. À tarde resolvi dar uma volta para pensar melhor em tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida. – Fitou o teto. – Estava muito confusa em relação ao futuro do meu filho, as coisas com Sasuke estavam mal resolvidas, nem ao menos havíamos conversado sobre o bebê. – Sentiu uma pontada no peito enquanto se recordava do ocorrido do dia anterior. – Como estava perto do bairro dos Uchiha, resolvi dar uma passada por lá.

- Vocês não se falavam desde quando? – Indagou a loira.

- Desde o dia em que contei que estava grávida. – Apertou os lençóis com as mãos.

- Continue, por favor. – Pediu Hinata calmamente.

- Estava um pouco incerta se deveria ou não fazer isso, mas no final das contas resolvi tocar a campainha. – Fechou os olhos. – Quando abriu, pareceu surpreso ao me ver. Não se preocupou em ser educado, pois nem me convidou para entrar. – Riu debochada. – Iniciei o assunto perguntando sobre como faríamos com a criança, se ele me ajudaria, esse tipo de coisa.

- E então? – Perguntou Ino sem esconder sua curiosidade.

- Ele disse que não, alegando que o bebê não era seu. Resumindo: voltamos à estaca zero. – Fitou a loira. – Falou que no máximo pagaria a pensão depois que nascesse, mas só depois de ter certeza de que realmente era um Uchiha. – Os olhos verdes marejavam. – Mas ainda assim não o consideraria como filho... Já que era indesejado por sua parte.

- Canalha. – Gritou se levantando, levando as mãos à cabeça. Sakura apenas a acompanhou com o olhar, quando esta se debruçou na janela.

- Eu me irritei e Sasuke também. – Sua voz saiu trêmula. – Começamos a discutir, ele me disse coisas horríveis... Então comecei a me sentir muito mal e desmaiei. – Secou as lágrimas que caíam. – Quando acordei já estava no hospital, com Kakashi-sensei. Ele me contou mais ou menos o que havia acontecido... Mas logo peguei no sono, pois me sentia exausta.

-Sasuke-san a trouxe pra cá, não é? – Perguntou a morena timidamente.

- Sim, porém não ficou muito tempo. – Sorriu fracamente, abaixando o olhar para as mãos em cima de seu colo. A Hyuuga se levantou e a abraçou forte, a rósea retribuiu sem tentar conter o choro. Ino virou-se e observou a cena, ainda apoiada na janela. Suspirou e olhou-as com compaixão, caminhando lentamente para perto das amigas. Envolveu ambas com um grande abraço, depositando um suave beijo nas melenas rosadas. Fechou os orbes com força, acompanhando a Haruno com as lágrimas.

- E-eu amo vocês... – Disse entre soluços. – O-obrigada por tudo. – Murmurou Sakura. – De verdade...

- Nós também te amamos muito, sua bobinha. – Comentou a loira. Hinata apenas assentiu ainda abraçada às duas.

- Posso entrar ou atrapalho? – Perguntou um alto rapaz enquanto batia os dedos na porta entreaberta a fim de chamar a atenção das garotas. As três o olharam e sorriram, Sakura corou.

- Claro Kakashi-san, entre. – Falou Hinata fazendo reverência.

- Olá Sakura, como se sente? – Sorriu por debaixo de sua máscara.

- Sinto-me melhor, obrigada Kakashi-sensei. – Respondeu sorrindo timidamente.

- Lhe trouxe algumas flores... Mas acho que já tiveram essa idéia antes de mim. – Mostrou um grande buquê de rosas brancas, enquanto olhava para um pequeno vaso em cima da mesinha.

- Imagina, Kakashi-san. – Hinata corava. – Minhas flores não são nada comparadas às suas, as peguei enquanto vinha pra cá.

- Flores de cerejeira sempre serão as mais belas. – Comentou e fitou a Hyuuga, para logo depois encarar a Haruno que sentiu as bochechas queimarem com o comentário, entendendo perfeitamente a indireta. Colocou as rosas presenteadas em cima do criado ao lado da cama.

- São lindas, obrigada. – O homem de cabelos prateados segurou a mão da ex-aluna, acariciando-a.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Sentou-se na ponta da cama que a rósea repousava. – Ah, e a propósito meninas... – Disse referindo-se à Yamanaka e à Hyuuga.

- Sim. – Falaram ambas em uníssono.

- Tsunade-sama quer falar com Ino a respeito de uma missão, e Shizune quer conversar com Hinata sobre alguns relatórios feitos por seu time.

- Agora? – Perguntou a kunoichi dos cabelos dourados, desanimada.

- Creio que sim. – Suspirou. – Falaram isso comigo há pouco.

- Tudo bem então, vamos Ino? – A morena levantou-se dando um beijo na testa da amiga. – Fique boa logo, ouviu? – Sorriu.

- Pode deixar. – Respondeu também sorrindo.

- Testuda-chan, se cuida. – Abraçou-a. – Depois volto para ver como está, mas provavelmente amanhã ou no máximo em dois dias já receberá alta. - A rosada assentiu. As amigas despediram-se de Sakura e Kakashi, indo embora. Quando fecharam a porta, a Haruno voltou seu olhar para o Hatake.

- Sasuke perguntou algo sobre mim? – E mordeu o lábio inferior, no fundo já sabendo a resposta.

- Por favor, não pense mais sobre isso. – Foi cortado.

- Apenas responda, sim ou não.

- Até quando pretende sofrer por ele? – Indagou irritado, porém obteve um olhar repreendido da moça. – Não perguntou, satisfeita?

- Muito... – Abaixou o olhar. – Já era de se esperar. – O jovem segurou o rosto pálido da médica-nin, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- Esqueça-o, minha flor. – Perdeu-se naquelas lindas esmeraldas. – Ele não merece seu amor.

- Eu sei. – Tocou com delicadeza naquela mão enluvada. – Um dia isso passa... Bom, assim espero. – E sorriu tristemente.

- Estarei ao seu lado para fazer esquecê-lo. – Fitou os olhos verdes da garota.

- Obrigada. – O abraçou com muita força. – Você é meu melhor amigo, Kakashi-sensei. Não sabe o quanto gosto de você. – Afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço do rapaz, sentindo aquele perfume característico que a fazia arrepiar, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

Não sabia se ficava ou não feliz com o comentário da garota. A via mais do que uma simples amiga, aquele sentimento já se transformara em amor há anos. Seu coração apertou com tais palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se aliviado por agora ter a certeza de que Sakura estava disposta a passar uma borracha em seu passado. E seria ele o homem que apagaria o Uchiha de sua vida.

x—x

Ino e Hinata caminhavam tranqüilamente pelo prédio principal, conversando. A morena deparou-se com Shizune no corredor, na qual pediu para que esta a acompanhasse para entregar-lhe alguns papéis importantes.

A loira seguiu seu caminho e parou em frente à porta da Hokage, batendo algumas vezes. Quando escutou um consentimento de dentro do cômodo, apressou-se em adentrar.

- Boa tarde, Tsunade-sama. – Reverenciou. – Kakashi-san me disse que precisava conversar comigo.

- Boa tarde, Ino. – A Godaime estava sentada em sua cadeira, apoiando os braços na mesa e o rosto nas mãos. – Que bom que chegou. - A loira apenas assentiu. – Como sabe, Sakura perdeu o bebê ontem.

- Sim. – Respondeu lembrando-se de Sasuke, sentindo a raiva consumi-la a cada instante.

- Pois bem. – Levantou-se, andando em direção à grande janela, na qual dava vista para toda a vila. – Ela estava designada a uma missão de escolta, rank A. – Observou a paisagem à sua frente. – Mas por estar impossibilitada e afastada do trabalho por tempo indeterminado, não será capaz de realizá-la. – A jovem escutava tudo atentamente. – Por isso quero que vá em seu lugar.

- O quê? – Indagou surpresa. – Mas... Hokage-sama, me casarei dentro de pouco tempo, creio que não seria viável sair em missões por agora.

- Sakura é médica, assim como você. – Suspirou irritada.

- Mas com certeza existem outros médicos disponíveis. – Reiterou.

- Preciso de uma pessoa qualificada, com um profundo conhecimento sobre nossa medicina. Além de claro, confiável. – Fechou os olhos, ainda de costas para a kunoichi. – Ino, sei que essa é uma época muito importante para você e Gaara-sama, mas asseguro de que essa missão é de extrema importância.

- Tsunade-sama... – Murmurou um pouco chateada. – T-tudo bem.

- Bem, Sai e Kiba irão com você. – Virou-se e encarou seus olhos azuis, que se arregalaram um pouco após escutar os nomes citados.

- "Isso só pode ser brincadeira". – E riu com desdém de seu próprio pensamento.

- Está me escutando? – Indagou a outra loira, alterando o tom de voz.

- S-sim! – Manteve-se firme.

- Então, sairão amanhã cedo, acompanhando o Raikage (!) de Kumo (!!) até seu país de origem. Chegando em seu destino, haverá uma grande festa, pois sua primogênita será desposada.

- Apenas isso? – Perguntou interessada.

- Não. – Respondeu irritando-se ainda mais com os comentários da Yamanaka. – Sua filha mais velha, além de ser uma pessoa muito importante dentro da vila, se casará com o Jinchuuriki portador do Gobi.

- Gobi seria...

- O demônio de cinco caudas proveniente do País da Terra. – Sentou-se novamente. - A Akatsuki está atrás de todos os Bijuus, como você já está cansada de saber... Por isso essa missão oferece seus riscos.

- Entendo. – Segurou seu queixo com uma das mãos, pensativa. – Mas o que teremos que fazer, mais especificadamente?

- Primeiramente acompanhar o Kage durante a viagem, mantendo-o fora de perigo. E em segundo lugar dar cobertura e segurança para o local da festa e seus convidados, principalmente à família do Raikage e ao Jinchuuriki. – Encarou-a séria. – Entendido?

- Sim.

- Sendo assim... Dispensada. – Ino reverenciou e saiu da sala. Hinata esperava ao lado de fora, encostada na parede ao lado da porta.

- E então? O que Tsunade-sama queria com você? – Indagou a morena curiosa.

- Me designou para uma missão. – Respondeu entediada. – De escolta e rank A, olha que merda. – Suspirou pesadamente.

- Nossa... E seu casamento?

- Pelo que ela explicou não deve demorar muitos dias, porém é deveras arriscada. – Falou irritada. – Só espero chegar a tempo para minha festa... E intacta, de preferência. – Riu divertida.

- Credo, Ino-chan. – A Hyuuga a acompanhou com as risadas. – Nem brinque com algo assim, claro que tudo dará certo.

- Assim espero, viu? Assim realmente espero. – Suspirou. – Não sei porque, mas estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Boa tarde, meninas. – Falou uma voz atrás de si. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando reconheceu aquele timbre. Virou-se, e quando se deparou com aqueles olhos negros sentiu a ira correr em suas veias.

- Boa tarde o caralho! – Gritou irritada. – Sua peste nojenta! – Partiu para cima do jovem, porém foi segurada pela amiga.

- Ino, acalme-se! – Disse em um tom firme.

- O que deu nela? – Perguntou o Uchiha assustado com o comportamento da loira.

- Me solta, Hinata! – Rangeu. – Deixe-me quebrar a cara desse desgraçado. – As pessoas que por ali passavam encaravam os três ninjas com certo receio.

- Pare de gritar! – Ordenou a outra jovem, prensando a Yamanaka na parede com suas mãos, segurando-lhe os ombros. – Controle-se primeiro, depois te solto. – Falou séria, fechando o semblante, a encarando. Ino respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Fechou os olhos com força, dando um longo suspiro. Abriu os orbes novamente, fitando o teto.

- Está bem, já me acalmei. – Disse levantando ambas as mãos, em sinal de rendição. Hinata fitou a amiga por alguns segundos, até que resolveu lhe soltar, porém sem sair de seu lado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o moreno impaciente e espantado com a cena que ocorrera.

- Eu te odeio Sasuke... Com todas as minhas forças. – Murmurou a moça com a respiração entrecortada. – Suma de nossas vidas, de uma vez por todas.

- Por que voltou com esse assunto idiota? – Fez-se de desentendido. A herdeira Hyuuga assistia à cena atentamente, porém sem se intrometer.

- Estou começando a achar que você tem algum problema mental. – Fechou o punho. – Por favor, não seja assim tão dissimulado, tenho pavor a pessoas falsas.

- Você está se referindo à Sakura?

- Claro que estou! – Falou rindo ironicamente. – Você percebeu o que fez?

- O que fiz? – Deu um discreto sorriso. – Como posso perceber algo que não tenha feito?

- Ah, não? – Indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu realmente tenho _nojo_ de você. Quer dizer então que não teve participação para que o aborto da Sakura ocorresse...

- Claro que não. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Não tenho culpa de que aquela irritante é _fraca_ a ponto de não agüentar escutar algumas verdades. – Encostou-se na parede atrás de si, colocando as mãos no bolso. A morena não teve tempo de segurar a loira, pois esta foi mais rápida e desferiu um forte tapa no rosto claro do Uchiha, deixando-lhe uma vermelha marca de dedos. Este segurou o local atingido, abobado por não conseguir desviar do golpe.

Ino o encarava com fúria no olhar, seus olhos marejavam, seu coração doía por tomar atitudes como essa, e também por saber que seu amor de infância não passava de um _cafajeste_.

- Por favor, não nos procure mais, nenhuma de nós. – Virou-se e segurou no braço de Hinata, que estava atônita. Sem olhar para trás continuou. – Você não é mais bem-vindo em nossas vidas.

-Espero que não se esqueça daquela noite... Você ainda parecia me desejar. – Reiterou com o orgulho ferido, fazendo questão de falar alto para que a Hyuuga pudesse escutar. Ino parou de caminhar, encarando-o novamente.

- Pode ter certeza de que _erros_ como aquele jamais serão cometidos novamente. – Sorriu depreciando ainda mais o jovem.

x—x

Ainda estava escuro quando seu despertador tocou. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e ficou deitada por mais alguns minutos. Olhou novamente o relógio, e sabia que se demorasse muito, acabaria pegando no sono novamente e seria cada vez mais difícil levantar. Seguiu até o banheiro enquanto se despia, abriu o chuveiro e tomou uma ducha morna. Voltou para o quarto enrolada em uma toalha clara, secando-se rapidamente e já vestindo as roupas separadas na noite anterior. Prendeu seus cabelos em seu costumeiro rabo alto e pegou sua mochila contendo todos os mantimentos necessários para a viagem.

Comeu algumas torradas e preparou um café bem quente e forte, com a finalidade de espantar ainda mais o sono. Arrumou a cozinha rapidamente e dirigiu-se para a sala. Calçou suas sandálias e saiu, trancando a porta. A Floricultura ainda estava fechava por causa do horário, mas dentro de algumas horas provavelmente Kyoko chegaria, já que sempre fora pontual. Saiu e correu em direção aos grandes portões da vila.

Avistou Kiba e seu inseparável companheiro Akamaru conversando com um senhor bem elegante, vestindo um chique kimono claro de linho. Possuía olhos extremamente escuros e cabelos curtos e grisalhos, suas feições eram sérias e não aparentava ter muita idade, não mais do que cinqüenta anos.

Aproximou-se e todos voltaram a atenção para si. Sorriu gentilmente, cumprimentando-os e logo se apresentando para o tal Raikage, que a olhava dos pés à cabeça, admirado por tamanha beleza que a loira possuía. Ficaram conversando por mais alguns instantes, quando Sai finalmente chegou.

Estava um pouco frio e já se podia avistar o sol nascendo por detrás das montanhas, tingindo o céu até então escuro com cores vivas, uma mistura de tons alaranjados com vermelhos.

Corriam rapidamente pela floresta, pulando pelas árvores e trocando palavras apenas quando necessário. Ino encontrava-se envergonhada por estar na companhia de Kiba e Sai. Hora ou outra algum dos dois lançava olhares sinuosos para a loira, principalmente o Inuzuka, fazendo com que corasse em resposta. Aquele clima fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda pior perante toda aquela situação.

O dia fora longo, pararam algumas vezes para descansar e pegar um pouco de água, porém não se demoravam. Resolveram montar acampamento apenas quando a lua já estava alta no céu. Estenderam sacos de dormir ao redor de uma fogueira e perto de tocos de árvore, colocados lá para que se sentassem.

Sai foi buscar alguns peixes em um rio próximo enquanto Ino esquentava alguns bolinhos de arroz que trouxera consigo. O Raikage lia alguns pergaminhos e fazia algumas anotações. Akamaru dormia próximo a Kiba que fitava as estrelas sentado, encostado em uma grande árvore.

- Qual sua idade? – Indagou o senhor à loira, guardando os documentos antes analisados em uma mochila.

- Tenho vinte anos, senhor. – Respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Me chame apenas de Saburo, querida. Não precisamos de tanta formalidade. – Sorriu.

- Tudo bem, S-Saburo-sama. – Assentiu.

- Pena ser assim tão jovem. – Suspirou cansado se sentado ao seu lado. – Senão com certeza lhe pediria agora em casamento. – Encarou-a de uma maneira sedutora. Ino quase caiu para trás com a frase proferida. O Inuzuka que até então estava imparcial na conversa, voltou seu olhar para o Kage, completamente irritado e enciumado.

- Ela já é comprometida. – Disse áspero. Jamais imaginou dizer isso a alguém enquanto se referia ao ruivo que tanto odiava.

- Com você? – Perguntou o homem desdenhoso.

- Não. – Respondeu a moça. – Sou noiva de Sabaku no Gaara, atual Kazekage de Suna. – Encheu-se de orgulho ao falar isso. Saburo olhou-a pensativo, ficando calado por alguns segundos. Desviou seu olhar para a fogueira.

- Hum... – Riu com ironia. – Aquele ruivinho mal encarado teve muita sorte na vida, hein? – Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos. – Nem sei o que faria se tivesse uma beldade como você ao meu lado. – Ao escutar tais palavras, a jovem fechou o semblante.

- "Que velho abusado." – Bufou.

- Mas ainda assim ficarei muito contente em tê-la como primeira dama perto de mim nos jantares políticos que sempre são realizados. – Piscou. Ino sentiu certa repulsa do Kage de Kumo. Quando ia abrir a boca para retrucar suas palavras, Sai chegou com alguns peixes em uma cesta.

- Vocês estão estranhos, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou encarando cada um dos três. Todos negaram com a cabeça e continuaram com o silêncio. O moreno colocou cada peixe em um espeto, para poder esquentá-los.

- Vou dormir. – Falou seca. – Me acordem quando for minha vez de vigiar. – E entrou dentro de seu saco de dormir, de costas para os demais.

- Não vai jantar? – Indagou Kiba, preocupado.

- Não, já comi alguns bolinhos, estou satisfeita. – O ANBU olhava a loira com certa curiosidade, querendo saber o que a fez mudar de humor tão repentinamente.

- Durma com os anjos, _minha querida_. – Ironizou Saburo em dizer as últimas palavras. Após isso, Sai pensou que talvez tivesse entendido o que ocorrera ali.

Apesar de irritada, o sono foi lhe alcançando pouco a pouco, e ao som dos estalos de gravetos provenientes da fogueira entregou-se aos seus sonhos.

x—x

Acompanhava o nascer do sol ao alto de uma colina. Estava sentada, abraçando os próprios joelhos. A brisa da manhã lhe acariciava a face gentilmente, balançando seus cabelos que se encontravam soltos, de uma maneira harmoniosa.

Perdida em seus pensamentos vagava em lembranças. Estava se sentindo sozinha, queria Gaara ao seu lado, para abraçá-la e confortá-la, como ele sempre fazia. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia brilhante, a idéia de se casar e mudar de país a assustava um pouco. Estava insegura em relação às suas decisões, mas em saber que poderia ter o ruivo próximo de si todos os dias a deixava feliz.

Recordou-se de Sasuke e da noite em que passaram juntos. Recriminava-se ao pensar nas atitudes imorais que cometera. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, o vento em sua pele a lembrava os toques do moreno. Aquele gosto, aquelas mãos, aquele cheiro, tudo a atordoava de uma maneira assustadora. Por mais que aquilo parecesse e fosse errado, queria experimentar sempre desse sentimento.

Sakura lhe veio à mente em seguida. Sentiu uma solitária lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto alvo, porém não se deu ao trabalho de secá-la. Seu coração apertou por saber que fora extremamente falsa com a amiga. Não sabia se seus atos foram piores para com ela ou Gaara. Mas isso parecia não importar, já que a culpa a consumia igualmente para cada caso.

Se tivesse se entregado ao Uchiha, com certeza se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida. Vontade nunca lhe faltou, porém na situação em que todos se encontravam, em sua cabeça esse parecia o pior dos erros a ser cometido.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Hinata. – "Alma gêmea..." – Será que algum dia seria capaz de amar novamente? Amar com todas as suas forças e com tudo que fosse capaz de oferecer? E se Sasuke tivesse sido sua alma gêmea? E se sua chance de ser feliz estivesse ao lado do rapaz? Estaria esperando por um futuro que já havia sido passado e nunca seria capaz de se repetir em seu presente?

Era tudo muito confuso. Uma pontada tomou conta de seu peito. Afundou o rosto bonito nas próprias pernas, que abafavam o choro agora constante. Queria poder voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente. Se possível, jamais teria se apaixonado pelo moreno, – por mais que soubesse que no coração não se manda – em hipótese alguma trairia Gaara e sempre seria leal à sua amizade com Sakura.

Passou a mão nos olhos vermelhos e inchados a fim de limpar seu sofrimento. Fitou ao pé da encosta o grupo que despertava pouco a pouco. Levantou-se tentando esconder a tristeza que lhe perseguia. Desceu para onde os outros se encontravam para ajudá-los a arrumar as coisas e seguirem a viagem.

x—x

A vila não era muito grande assim como Konoha, porém tinha sua beleza. Era um lugar bastante montanhoso e cheio de árvores, podia-se ouvir o canto dos pássaros em todo lugar. Aquela melodia parecia acalmar a alma. Chegaram no fim da tarde, sendo hospedados no palácio do Kage.

Conheceram a filha de Saburo. Suas feições lembravam as deles, denunciando serem realmente parentes. Possuía também os orbes extremamente negros, juntamente com os cabelos. Estes eram longos, brilhosos e encaracolados. A moça era alta e bem esbelta, possuindo os seios pequenos. Tinha um sorriso encantador e era extremamente carismática. Chamava-se Michiko, provindo do clã Tanaka, no qual seu pai é o atual líder, um dos mais fortes e influentes de seu país e do mundo.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – Sorriu fazendo reverência. Vestia um comprido kimono rosado e suas madeixas estavam soltas.

- O prazer é nosso. – Apressou-se Kiba, também reverenciando, assim como os outros dois. Sai e Ino sorriram para a moça.

- Fico feliz que a Vila da Folha tenha nos enviado ninjas tão competentes. Li a ficha de vocês na qual papai me enviou. – Falou ainda sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – Responderam os três em uníssono.

- Devem estar cansados, vou acompanhá-los até o quarto de cada um para que possam tomar banho e se ajeitarem, pois o jantar será servido dentro de duas horas. – Segurou no braço de Ino. – Vamos.

- Querida? – Alguém chamou com a voz forte. Todos olharam para trás.

- Oi amor, que bom que já chegou. – Disse a jovem morena desvencilhando do braço da loira, andando em direção ao rapaz, depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios. – Quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas. Esses são os ninjas na qual Tsunade-sama nos enviou. – Apontou para cada um deles enquanto falava os nomes. – Esta é Ino, este é Sai e este Kiba.

- Muito prazer.

- Igualmente. – Responderam educadamente.

- Esse é meu noivo, Watanabe Shiro. – O rapaz sorriu. Possuía cabelos castanhos e lisos, na qual iam até seus ombros, olhos verde escuro e bem grandes, sendo também alto. – Bom, mas agora vou levá-los aos quartos para que se arrumem, já volto.

O aposento em que Ino ficou era bem confortável. Havia uma grande janela com cortinas brancas, todos os móveis eram bem escuros, quase pretos. A cama alta e bem espaçosa, coberta por edredons claros, ficava encostada à parede, onde se encontrava um belo quadro pendurado mais acima da cabeceira. Duas mesinhas estavam postas ao lado da cama, cada uma contendo um abajur rosa-bebê. O armário ocupava um lado inteiro do quarto. No outro extremo tinha uma porta na qual dava para o banheiro, com vários espelhos e uma enorme banheira.

Tirou de sua mochila algumas roupas e um nécessaire contendo produtos de higiene. Pendurou as peças no armário, não ocupando quase nenhum espaço. Pegou uma muda limpa, a colocando em cima da cama. Caminhou até o banheiro e esperou para encher a banheira. Jogou alguns sais de banho de lavanda – seu aroma favorito – na água quente. Soltou os cabelos e entrou na tina, relaxando por completo.

Passava a esponja por todo o corpo, limpando toda a sujeira em que adquirira durante a viagem. Aquele cheiro doce de flor a embriagava. Ficou a descansar e acabou pegando no sono. Quando despertou, a água já estava um pouco fria. Apressou-se em se enxaguar e pegou uma toalha limpa no armário.

Voltou para o quarto enquanto se secava. Vestiu uma calcinha vermelha, fazendo par com seu sutiã da mesma cor. Colocou um discreto vestido laranja e curto, com suas costumeiras sandálias. Penteou os longos cabelos deixando-os soltos por completo. Separou sua roupa de dormir para quando voltasse ao aposento. Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto caminhava pelo local, se deslumbrava com sua beleza. O palácio era enorme, como já era de se esperar. Completamente rústico e luxuoso. Muito bem decorado e os móveis bem distribuídos. Quadros e mais quadros enfeitavam os corredores. O aroma do ambiente era cítrico, podendo ser percebido por ser exalado pelos incensos espalhados.

Quando chegou à sala de jantar todos já estavam a esperando. Um pouco constrangida pelo atraso, pediu licença e se sentou ao lado de Sai, na qual mantinha uma conversa compenetrada com o Jinchuuriki. Um dos criados da mansão os serviram. O banquete estava farto, com inúmeras variedades de alimentos, sendo alguns pratos típicos do país.

Depois de jantarem, se dirigiram a uma sala que ficava no cômodo vizinho. Possuía uma enorme mesa e várias cadeiras, assim como um grande sofá ao canto. Mais parecia um escritório do que qualquer outra coisa.

O Raikage abriu um mapa em cima da mesa, colocando em volta alguns pergaminhos e documentos. Começou a explicar como funcionava a rotina da vila, falando também sobre como seria realizado o casamento. Mostrou aos shinobis o local onde a cerimônia seria realizada. Era o templo mais famoso de toda a região, enorme e bastante conhecido por sua arquitetura. Ao fundo, havia um grande salão onde aconteceria a festa. Deu uma cópia da folha para cada um, para que assim se familiarizassem melhor com o local.

Passarem em torno de quatro horas fazendo todas as estratégias e decorando cada canto do ambiente, para caso de uma emergência. Saburo disse também que vários ninjas de sua equipe estariam rondando por perto para melhorar a segurança do local, e que alguns jounins e chuunins ficariam encarregados de tomar conta da entrada da Vila.

Depois de combinarem todos os planos caso algo desse errado, despediram-se e cada um seguiu para seu aposento. Ino estava um pouco nervosa, mesmo sem saber muito bem o motivo. Chegou ao seu quarto e preparou-se para dormir. Fechou a enorme cortina, porém manteve a janela aberta, gostava da brisa noturna. Ficou refletindo um pouco antes de entregar-se ao sono. Recordou-se de que seu pai e sensei haviam sido mortos por membros da Akatsuki. Lembrava como se fosse ontem o rosto daquele infeliz que matara Asuma. De repente a curiosidade de realmente saber quem havia tirado Inoichi de sua vida lhe tomou conta. Nunca ninguém soube responder à sua pergunta, e com tais pensamentos em mente adormeceu.

x—x

Olhou-se novamente no espelho dando os retoques finais. Procurava algum sinal de imperfeição no que demorara horas para arrumar. Por fim deu cor aos seus lábios com aquele brilho rosado. Sorriu ao ver o resultado. Olhou o relógio e percebeu que deveria se apressar para que não atrasasse, afinal, logo a cerimônia começaria. Borrifou um perfume com essência de frutas silvestres e pegou sua pequena cartucheira contendo algumas kunais, shurikens e bombas de fumaça, a prendendo na coxa esquerda de maneira firme para que não aparecesse. Sendo assim saiu do aposento.

Descia as escadas de maneira cautelosa para não cair, segurando com delicadeza no corrimão. Avistou Kiba e Sai sentados no sofá, provavelmente a esperando. Levantaram ao notarem a presença da loira, ficando boquiabertos com a figura na qual contemplavam.

Vestindo um kimono cinza escuro liso e um obi em uma tonalidade mais clara, ela estava deslumbrante. Os tamancos de madeira eram simples, porém encantadores. Os cabelos compridos estavam presos em um coque firme, deixando apenas uma mecha caída ao lado do rosto, contendo uma presilha prateada. A maquiagem delineava ainda mais seus olhos claros, com um forte contorno preto, fazendo conjunto com uma sombra prateada e os cílios enormes. As maçãs do rosto estavam delicadamente maquiadas com um blush rosa, dando mais vida à sua performance. E tudo isso combinava perfeitamente com o colar na qual havia sido presenteada por Gaara, que contrastava com suas imensidões azuis.

- Você está simplesmente encantadora. – Disse o Inuzuka abobado. Vestia um kimono azulado com o obi branco.

- Obrigada. – Corou com o comentário. – Vocês dois também estão ótimos.

- Está linda, Ino. Estou até sem palavras. – Comentou Sai que vestia um kimono preto com detalhes em vermelho, contendo um obi também escuro.

- Bem... É melhor irmos para não nos atrasarmos. Onde estão os outros? – Indagou a jovem.

- Já saíram. – Respondeu Kiba. – Vamos embora que no caminho lhe contamos algumas informações dadas por Saburo. – E assim foram rumo ao templo.

x—x

A cerimônia havia sido espetacular e após ser realizada, todos os convidados incluindo os noivos seguiram para o salão onde estava acontecendo a festa. A decoração era maravilhosa, todas as mesas enfeitadas com rosas brancas e toalhas com prata e dourado. O bolo era bastante grande, possuindo cinco andares, sendo enfeitado com algumas flores. Na entrada do local havia uma enorme foto do casal, que sorriam abraçados.

Ao canto havia um enorme bar e ao centro uma pista de dança na qual tocava variados estilos musicais. As pessoas conversavam animadas, dançavam e bebiam, todos procuravam se divertir. Várias figuras importantes estavam ali presentes.

A noiva estava encantadora, seu kimono era branco com uma grande cauda, contendo alguns detalhes e bordados em ouro, juntamente com seu obi que era todo dourado. Os cabelos encaracolados estavam soltos, porém enfeitados com uma grande grinalda também de ouro. Sua maquiagem era leve e delicada.

O noivo vestia um kimono também branco, porém com detalhes em prata e o obi cinza. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo baixo.

Ino, Sai e Kiba prestavam atenção no movimento, procurando por qualquer sinal suspeito. O Inuzuka babava praticamente em todas as garotas e hora ou outra ia em direção a Akamaru, na qual aguardava por qualquer ordem, parado perto da entrada.

O ANBU permanecia indiferente como em qualquer outra situação em que se encontrava, reparando na loira que de vez em quando não resistia e acabava cedendo aos garçons que lhe ofereciam alguma taça contendo champagne, vinho ou até mesmo martini.

- Melhor parar de beber, caso o Raikage veja isso ficará furioso. – Comentou o moreno vendo a moça virar mais um pouco da bebida que restava.

- Como se eu ligasse para aquele velho tarado. – Falou sem se importar, virando os olhos.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda assim seria bom manter-se lúcida caso aconteça alguma coisa.

- Eu sei, mas fique tranqüilo. – Disse pegando uma taça com água. – Não vou ficar alterada, prometo.

- Assim espero.

- Na verdade... – Começou. – Estou um pouco nervosa.

- Por quê? – Perguntou curioso.

- Não sei... Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Não precisa ficar com medo, pode cair o mundo que irei te proteger. – Deu mais um de seus sorrisos irônicos.

- Te conheço muito bem, Sai. – Disse entre risos. – Esse seu sorriso dissimulado não irá me comprar. – E ambos riram.

Continuaram conversando por mais alguns minutos, lembrando-se de algumas histórias engraçadas. A música que tocava cessou, os demais dirigiram seus olhares para a pista de dança na qual se encaminhavam os noivos. As demais pessoas que ali dançavam deram espaço para que eles permanecessem sozinhos. Iniciou uma doce melodia, onde ambos amantes apaixonados começaram a dançar ao som da valsa. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que a pista novamente foi se enchendo pouco a pouco com os convidados, cada um com seu par.

- A senhorita me concede esta dança? – Perguntou Sai tentando parecer um cavalheiro. Ino não agüentou ver a cena à sua frente e começou a rir. – Eu sei que não combino com essas coisas. – Sorriu. – Mas agora é sério, gostaria de dançar comigo? – Indagou.

- Eu adoraria. – Segurou no braço do moreno e ambos foram para onde os outros estavam. O jovem segurou na cintura da loira, mantendo uma proximidade perigosa entre os dois, segurando com delicadeza na mão da garota. A loira colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz e com a outra segurava a dele.

- Parece que o Kiba já se arranjou. – Comentou apontando o rapaz com a cabeça. – Olhe lá.

- É mesmo. – Riu. – Ele não perde tempo. – O Inuzuka dançava com uma garota de curtos cabelos ruivos. – Ela é bem bonita.

- Há varias garotas bonitas na festa. – Falou. – Porém nenhuma ganha de você, nem mesmo a noiva. – Sua boca estava próxima ao ouvido da moça, que se arrepiou ao sentir aquele hálito quente.

- Pare com isso, Sai. – Ordenou.

- Por quê? Não gosta de ser provocada? – Perguntou de uma maneira sedutora. – Ou tem medo do que pode acontecer? – A jovem apesar de ter bebido pouco, estava "alegre" graças ao álcool.

- Já conversamos sobre esse assunto. Por favor, não vamos voltar a falar nisso. – O outro nada disse, apenas aproximou seu rosto ao da loira, na qual não tomou atitude alguma. Com certo receio o moço aproximou-se ainda mais, a Yamanaka semicerrou seus olhos.

- "Sasuke..." – Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. – "Por que vocês se parecem tanto?" – Seus narizes se tocaram, o moreno abriu um pouco os lábios e quando estavam prestes a se beijar escutaram um estrondo vindo do outro lado do salão.

Olharam rapidamente para o lugar e viram uma nuvem de fumaça. Pessoas corriam e gritavam tentando sair de perto dali o mais rápido possível.

- O que foi isso? – Chegou Kiba ao lado deles, apreensivo.

- Não sabemos. – Respondeu Ino segurando o braço de Sai, como se procurasse proteção. Seu coração estava acelerado.

- Só pode ser um atentado. – Gritou Saburo segurando a mão da filha, se aproximando junto de Shiro. Os demais os olharam surpresos. – Oh, não... – Resmungou fitando os dois homens que apareciam por trás da fumaça.

Ambos eram altos e vestiam um sobretudo inteiramente preto com algumas nuvens em vermelho. Um deles possuía cabelos platinados e penteados para trás de uma maneira extremamente cuidadosa, olhos violetas e um sorriso sádico no rosto, levando consigo uma enorme foice rubra contendo três lâminas. Já o outro estava com o rosto tampado por uma máscara clara, com exceção de seus olhos verdes e um pouco avermelhados, que estavam à mostra.

- Akatsuki! – Exclamou o Watanabe. Sua esposa o olhou incrédula e logo seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Não! – Gritou. – Eles jamais vão tirá-lo de mim! – O homem apenas a abraçou de uma maneira acolhedora.

- Esses são... – Murmurou Ino. – Os caras que mataram Asuma-sensei! – Exclamou aflita.

- Então foram eles? – Perguntou Kiba, já fechando os punhos.

- Sim, mais especificadamente o que não está usando máscara. – Seus orbes marejavam. – Desgraçado. – Sussurrou enquanto tremia de raiva.

- Oe oe, Kakuzu. – Falou o estranho da foice. – Qual desses é o Jinchuuriki, hein? – O outro pareceu analisar o lugar com cautela.

- Aquele. – Respondeu apontando para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Então vamos acabar com isso logo, quero fazer meu ritual para Jashin-sama. – Disse erguendo sua arma enquanto ria escandalosamente.

- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! – Gritou Saburo. O shinobi renegado rui novamente.

- Cale a boca seu velho gagá. Quem você acha que é? – Se exaltou. – E saia do nosso caminho se não quiser morrer também. – Pensou melhor em suas palavras. – Se bem que mais sangue para minha oferenda não seria nada mal.

- Sou Tanaka Saburo, o atual Raikage. E meu dever é proteger a vila.

- Se quiser proteger sua vila de merda nos entregue logo esse desgraçado, pois todos que se opuserem a nós vão morrer nesta noite.

- Pare de falar, Hidan. – Reclamou seu companheiro. – Essa gritaria na minha cabeça já está enchendo o saco. Apenas faça seu trabalho e pare de resmungar, senão te mato.

- Vá se foder, Kakuzu! De que lado você está, caralho? – Gritou ainda mais. – Além de que já está cansado de saber que não pode realizar tal proeza, já que sou imortal. – Sorriu.

Sem mais delongas, ergueu sua foice e correu em direção ao homem de cabelos castanhos para fim de conversa. Kiba entrou em sua frente segurando uma kunai e parou o platinado. Um barulho de lâminas se chocando pôde ser escutado.

- Pirralho inconveniente, não tem medo de morrer? – Perguntou. O Inuzuka nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Parem com isso! – Gritou a morena correndo em direção a Kakuzu, que apenas a segurou pelo pescoço.

- Não interfira, seu verme. – Resmungou já irritado, atirando a moça para longe. A jovem deslizou pelo chão de mármore, batendo em algumas mesas e cadeiras, virando-as.

- Michiko!!! – Gritou Shiro correndo em direção à esposa para ajudá-la. - Seus assassinos filhos da puta! – Virou-se para os dois Akatsukis. – O assunto é comigo, jamais voltem a colocar suas patas sujas em cima da minha mulher!

- Então venha, covarde. – Reiterou. O rapaz se levantou e correu de encontro a eles. A primeira cauda já estava sendo formada.

- Merda! – Gritou Sai. – Vamos ajudá-los. – Disse para o Raikage. Enquanto isso vários shinobis da vila se reuniam no local, tentando evacuar os convidados.

- Dessa vez juro que os matarei. – Quando ia avançar, foi segurada pelo moreno.

- Você não! – Encarou-a nos orbes. – Seu dever é apenas nos dar assistência, já que é médica. Não pode participar de uma batalha corpo-a-corpo agora, se algo acontecer a você estamos todos ferrados.

- Você não entende! – Gritou se exaltando. – Eles mataram Asuma-sensei!

- Eu entendo sim! – Retrucou. – Mas não pode ser movida pelas emoções agora, precisa permanecer imparcial. Nós vamos matá-los, te dou minha palavra. – Ino ponderou à ordem de Sai, porém quando reorganizou seus pensamentos percebeu que o mesmo estava certo. Apenas assentiu correndo ao lado oposto para ajudar na evacuação. O ANBU correu para a batalha junto de Saburo.

- Precisam tirar essas crianças daqui, as coisas só tendem a piorar. – Disse para um jounin qualquer na qual segurava uma menininha no colo com o braço ferido. A loira exalou um chakra esverdeado de uma das mãos curando o ferimento. – Ande! – Ordenou. O rapaz concordou e correu levando-a para fora do salão.

Enquanto isso do outro lado, o Jinchuuriki já havia liberado mais duas caudas e estava inconsciente, não tomando atitudes mais por si mesmo e sim pelo demônio. Kiba e Sai atacavam Hidan que corria como louco desviando dos jutsus, tentando desferir golpes com sua foice em ambos, até mesmo Akamaru ajudava na batalha ao lado de seu dono.

O Raikage lutava bravamente contra Kakuzu, que já se preparava para libertar seus corações, arrancando a capa característica da organização e a camiseta que vestia. Os ninjas da equipe de Saburo o ajudavam na batalha. Como os ex-shinobis eram extremamente fortes, não tardavam em livrar-se rapidamente dos outros menos qualificados, porém tendo certas dificuldades para lutar contra Shiro, Saburo, Sai e Kiba.

A noiva chorava insistentemente, tomada completamente pelo desespero em cogitar a idéia de seu amado ser tirado de seus braços. Estava com um grave ferimento nas costas, já que fora jogada há metros de distância pelo Akatsuki. Ino chegou ao seu lado tentando ao menos amenizar a dor, curando-a com chakra.

- Isso vai servir para sentir-se melhor, mas estará bem apenas quando for levada a um hospital. – Disse a loira. Gritos ecoavam pelo salão e a angústia tomava conta do local.

- Por favor, Ino-san! Não deixe que o levem! Por favor! – Dizia entre soluços.

- Não vão levá-lo. – Respondeu. – Agora vamos, precisa sair daqui. – Ao dizer isso uma grande explosão aconteceu atrás delas. A parede fora destruída e a Yamanaka não teve tempo de pensar em nada, apenas empurrou Michiko o mais longe que conseguira.

Por ter sido impelida com força, conseguiu escapar a tempo, caindo no chão com as mãos na cabeça. Olhou para o lugar em que estava segundos atrás e pôde ver toda a região soterrada. Seu coração apertou.

- Ino! – Gritou. Quando preparou para se levantar e socorrer a loira, levou um forte golpe na nuca, caindo desacordada.

Não sentia suas pernas e o corpo todo lhe doía. Tentou se mover, mas parecia impossível. Com muita dificuldade empurrou o estuque que estava em cima de suas costas, virando-se de lado. A poeira que fora formada no local embaçava ainda mais sua visão, piorando por estar completamente zonza pela pancada que levara na cabeça quando tudo veio ao chão.

Soltou um grito de dor quando suas mãos não conseguiram sustentar todo aquele peso do concreto que estava por cima de suas pernas, deixando-o cair novamente no local já atingido antes. Sentiu algo quente lhe escorrer no rosto, levando seus esguios dedos à têmpora. Tentou focalizar sua vista naquela cor escarlate que cheirava a ferro: sangue.

- Merda. – Murmurou. Avistou ao longe seus companheiros lutando contra os assassinos de seu sensei. Queria chamar por Sai, ou até mesmo Kiba, mas sua voz parecia não alcançar sua garganta.

- Vamos levá-la, senpai. – Falou alegremente um rapaz com a voz abafada. Retirou sem dificuldade alguma o bloco de cima da loira. Ela apenas gemeu em resposta, pela dor. O líquido rubro lhe escorria por um dos orbes, tingindo-o de vermelho. Estava de costas para a pessoa na qual havia lhe salvado.

- Tobi seu retardado, un. Não saia pegando qualquer pessoa que esteja jogada pelo chão.– Reiterou uma voz grossa.

- Mas senpai, ela pode ser útil. – Disse novamente em um timbre animado. – Parece ser de Konoha.

- Verifique e vamos logo com isso, un. – O outro a ergueu, pegando-a no colo. Ino lamuriou algo praticamente inaudível e fitou o homem mascarado. Apesar de estar com os olhos semi cerrados, o mirou quase sem foco, porém podendo visualizar com certa clareza aquela máscara laranja.

Com o movimento, a bandana da vila que estava guardada dentro de seu kimono escapou por algum canto entreaberto de sua vestimenta. Caiu no mármore fazendo um barulho estridente. O loiro que estava com as mãos livres abaixou apanhando-a. Olhou para o objeto e sorriu.

- Não nos resta mais dúvidas. – Falou. – Vamos embora, un.

Quando o homem que a carregava se virou e preparou-se para começar a andar, Ino encarou com objeção o dono dos olhos azuis como os seus. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas perdeu todos os sentidos.

E a única coisa que lhe veio à mente naquele momento foi a lembrança de duas brilhantes safiras.

**Continua...**

x—x

(!) Raikage = Kage do País do Trovão.

(!!) Kumo = Vila Oculta da Nuvem.

**Nota: **Ei gente!!! Primeira postagem do ano! ^^ Primeiramente quero desejar um feliz 2009 para todos!!! n.n

E segundamente: Final de mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews. Cada recadinho é de extrema importância pra mim, leio e respondo todos com muito carinho, podem ter certeza! Obrigada pessoal!

Bom... Finalmente chegou a tão esperada missão, finalmente a Ino foi seqüestrada e FINALMENTE o Deidara apareceu (por dois segundos, mas apareceu, não me matem T_T). Acho que vocês já esperam no que vai ser baseado o próximo capítulo, "un"? xD

Coitada da nossa loirinha, só se ferra. Além dos problemas amorosos, foi seqüestrada pela organização assassina mais procurada (eu juro que queria estar no lugar dela xD). Será que a Sakura vai finalmente deixar seu passado de lado e ser feliz ao lado de quem lhe oferece amor? E no que vai dar o caso NejiTenten x NejiHina x NaruHina? Ino vai finalmente descobrir quem matou seu pai? E como vai ser de agora em diante sua vida rodeada de assassinos Rank S? O que Gaara vai achar de tudo isso? E como será que Kiba e Sai se sentem por saberem que a amiga foi seqüestrada?

Bom... Vocês podem descobrir isso nos próximos capítulos! n.n

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Nagahs:** Amor, obrigada pelo apoio e pelos comentários maravilhosos que você faz, só me incentiva mais a escrever. Sim, mas ele tem que se ferrar mesmo, ele ferra com a vida de todo mundo! xD Obrigada por tudo lindo, te amo! ;* Beijos!

**Liivia: **Ela é! Mas quem mandou ser assim tão linda, não é mesmo? =) É, tadinho do Gaara, ele não merece nada do que está passando. Mas apesar de mau caráter, o Sasuke não deixa de ser um pedaço de mau caminho difícil de dispensar! Hehehe! Essa foi a primeira aparição do Deidara, mas pode esperar que ainda tem muito pela frente! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que goste ainda mais desse capítulo e continue acompanhando! ;* Um grande beijo!

' **Doux Poupee: **Obrigada!!! Que bom que está gostando! Hehehe, sim! Ô, e como vai dar! xD Nossa, eu também to doida para o Deidei entrar em ação da maneira mais literal possível! (6) Agora que ele finalmente apareceu (aleluia), vai esquentar ainda mais. Espera pra ver que o Hidan também vai ter uma participação especial (é o que estou planejando). Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que continue acompanhando! ;* Beijos e mais beijos!

**Brighit de Romanus: **Tudo bem, mas qualquer review é super bem vinda e fico muito feliz de ler cada uma! Que bom que está acompanhando, espero que continue assim! Mais um capítulo quentinho saindo do forno. Vamos esperar para ver se vai ter mais SasuxIno! ;* Beijos!

**sabaku no Ana – Yamanaka Ino:** Ai, que bom que você viu que a resposta era pra você! Fiquei preocupada pensando se você tinha achado que eu havia me esquecido ou algo do tipo. Não sei porque sempre quando escrevo seu nick do jeito que é o site do fanfiction não aceita. Espero que não se importe que seja escrito desse jeito! ^^ Eu também não gosto dele não, sendo totalmente sincera! Huahuahua xD Tentei postar rápido, mas com essas festas de final de ano acabou que fiquei um pouco atrapalhada... Da próxima tentarei ser mais breve, já que é férias tudo fica mais fácil! Agora o Deidei apareceu e vai aparecer ainda mais, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e continue acompanhando! Aprecio muito as suas reviews e fico super feliz quando leio um recadinho seu! ^^ Obrigada pelo apoio! ;* Um grande beijo, meu bem!

**FlorHyuuga:** Ei minha linda, que bom que gostou! n.n Posso te chamar assim de agora em diante? =) Eu também adoro NejiHina, acho um casal muito fofo, acho que prefiro mais do que NejiTenten e esses mais convencionais. Bom, talvez a Tenten não fique chateada se não souber, não é mesmo? (6) (detalhe: traição rola solta na fic xD) – É mesmo, o Sasuke é um cretino mas não deixa de ser lindo *O* - É, ela sofre horrores porque ama ele, mas sabe que no fundo vai sofrer ainda mais se reatar o namoro. Além de que o Gaara também é um gato, fofo e todo bonzinho! Mas coitado, só ta se ferrando... =( - É mesmo, mas olhando pelo lado bom, agora o caminho ta "desimpedido" para que o Kakashi invista em seu amor... Agora só falta a Sakura enxergar o que é melhor pra ela! – Eu amo TODAS as suas reviews (eu sei que você já está cansada de saber, mas gosto de repetir n.n) e fico extremamente feliz com seus recadinhos, são todos muito lindos, obrigada. E falo mais uma vez: você me inspira a continuar a fic. É por causa de pessoas como você que tenho vontade de escrever! Espero do fundo do coração que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Na verdade é agora que a história começa a esquentar ainda mais, já que apareceu a Akatsuki e o seqüestro foi realizado com sucesso! xD ;* Um grande beijo, linda!!!

**Laura: **Lindinha, que ótimo que tenha gostado! Espero que esse também te agrade, apesar de não ter putaria (assim como você adora que eu sei (6)) xD – Sim, NejiHina e NejiTenten foi bom para gerar mais conflitos. Já basta a Ino com seus problemas amorosos, agora a Hinata também está ficando enrolada! Obrigada pelo comentário lindo! Juro que postarei mais hentais em breve! xD ;* Mil beijos!!!

**Veri:** Aqui está o mais novo capítulo! Tomara que você goste! E obrigada pelos elogios! ;* Beijos!!!

Bom gente, é isso aí! Para os tarados de plantão, um recadinho: Desculpem por não conter hentai nesse capítulo, mas fiquem tranqüilos que ainda tem muito por vir! (Obs.: Não é à toa que todas as minhas fics contém rated M xD) – (Obs2.: Também sou perva, não se preocupem!).

**PS: **Revisei tudo, me desculpem caso haja algum erro que passou despercebido.

**Atenção:** O Raikage, sua filha e o noivo (o tal jinchuuriki) saíram da minha cabeça, eles não aparecem no roteiro original do Kishimoto.

;* Um enorme beijo para todos vocês e até o próximo!

_Hidini-sama_


End file.
